Of Blood and Death BloodPlus Naruto crossover
by 1moonwitch
Summary: A BloodPlus Naruto Kai&Hinata Saya&Haji Diva&Itachi.When Konaha is destroyed by Chiropterans Hinata is bent on revenge.When she learns she is distantly related to Saya she joins Red Shield.Will Kai be able to mend her heart
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Naruto/Blood Plus Crossover**

Warning! There are Naruto Character deaths. You have been warned.

This story is Co Authored By….

Moonwitch and Number-One-Witch

link to #1witch Deviant page read her other work http://number-one-witch. to Moonwitch Deviant page http://moonwitch1. you enjoy a rather unusual fan fiction. Our main character pairing is Hinata of Naruto and Kai from Blood Plus.

Disclaimer…We do not own Naruto or Blood Plus.

**Of Blood And Death**

Naruto/Blood Plus Crossover

**Chapter One**

"Haji...help me up..." Saya bade to her chevalier. Haji came to her side and lifted her up. Her black hair swung around her, covering her body down to her hips. She was naked.  
"Has it been the full thirty years?" she asked, confused as to why she still remembered everything. Normally when she awoke from her long sleep, it took time fore her to remember.  
"It has not. You've been prematurely awoken my love."  
"How...how long have I slept?"  
"Only seven years." Tears came to Saya's eyes. She reached up her hand and touched his face.  
"I'm sorry." she apologized, "It must have been so lonely for you...to wait day after day while I slept. I-I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, Saya. I have been through worse conditions. Or do you not recall?"

She smiled into his loving eyes. "I remember." Leaning up she kissed him. Pulling away she smiled. "Haji how has Kai been?"

Her smile leaving her face with the thoughts of seeing her brother again. "Ten years have past…maybe Kai will not be so happy to see me. Seeing me only brings back the memories of Riku's death."

"Saya, you know he does not blame you for Diva killing your little brother. He missed you more then you realize. Saya he has changed, he is no longer that hotheaded angry teenager. He cares deeply about you it never mattered to him if you were his real sister or not." Saya smiled at those words.

"Come on let's get some clothes on you before you freeze…Kai is waiting for us."

**Konoha**

Hinata Hyuga, sat under the cherry tree's enjoying there soft pink petals falling to the ground like snow flakes. Her mind a jumble of thought. Sitting there she began to think about how much her life was changing. For once she was happy and free. She was free to run her own life after happily giving her heiress title to her little sister Hanabi. She never wanted to run the clan she knew her life was meant for other things. She was a jounin now and had also excelled as a medical nin.

"Everything is perfect; I finally feel like I belong…nothing is going to ruin my dreams of becoming a medical nin for the anbu." Hinata sighed a smile on her face.

Little did she know her world would be turned upside down, and she would have to leave everything she had to lead a new life.

Her teammates, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka came running thru the trees startling her thoughts.  
"Hinata, come quickly!" Kiba called to her.  
"Why? Wh-what's wrong?" she stuttered …  
"Something's happened. Kurenai's been attacked."  
"What?" Kurenai Yuhi, their former sensei, was like a mother to Hinata. "Is...is she Ok?"

Both Kiba and Shino looked extremely melancholy. "Well? Is she?"  
"She's dead. Her body and Asuma's were found. No one is sure who did it… but there wounds were not caused by any normal ninja. "

It was too horrible. Hinata turned and wept into Shino's shoulder. Kiba placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"No...this is not happening! Not this way! No." Hinata replied between sobs.  
"I'm sorry, Hinata," Shino muttered, "I know how close you and Kurenai were. We will all miss her." Hinata sobbed again. Gently he placed his arms around her. "It will be okay Hinata. Kiba and I will be here for you."

There thoughts were interrupted by screams coming from the village.

**Red Shield**

"Saya! " Kai ran up to his sister wrapping her in his arms." I missed you." Letting go and looking her in the face. "Wow look how long your hair has gotten."

"Kai...I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me."

"Why silly? You're my sister." His hand messing up the hair on her head. "Now come on every one is waiting for us."

David led the meeting. His hair showing a touch of gray. Looking around the room she saw Julia beautiful as ever and Lewis sitting there munching on chips. It seemed like nothing had really changed in ten years.

Glad to see you again, Saya. Sorry that your slumber was cut short."  
"It is good to see you all again. I am still confused why I am awake? I didn't think Red Shield would try waking me early again after what happened in Vietnam." Saya frowned.

"It was not us this time Saya we are not sure exactly what caused it but we have a suspicion." David replied then turned to Julia.

"David is right it wasn't any one from Red Shield but something strange has been going on. Diva is back she to has awoke prematurely. Someone has managed to stop the long sleep cycles you all usually need. We believe it is her new Chevalier behind it. He seems to have unusual skills. Since you and Diva are twins we believe somehow this triggered your awaking also." Julie slid a picture over to Saya.

"We believe this is her new Chevalier. I know this is quite a surprise, but if that is the case, we have no choice but to take up arms and fight once more." David leaned back in his chair watching Saya closely.

Saya looked at the picture and then the faces of the people she thought of as family. Her face determined she slammed her hand on the photo. "Diva must be destroyed. This can no longer continue."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Konoha  
**"No...this can't be happening." Hinata wept as she glanced out at the village. Buildings lay burning, bodies covered the streets, and there were huge demon like creatures rampaging. Huge, horrid, creatures. Whatever they were, they were killing all human life in their path.  
Shino and Kiba drew kunai's to protect her, but they did no good. The demons were unstoppable.

"Hinata run we will hold them off as long as we can! " Screamed Shino sending out more of his kikaichu.

"No…no… I won't leave you! Tears pouring from her eyes as she threw needle like senbons at the creatures.

"Hinata you have to…I…we love you!" Shino yelled over the sounds of destruction. His glasses had fallen off and she could see the love and the sadness in his eyes.

"I can't leave you two…I love you both and I will die by your sides." She sobbed as she threw the last of her weapons.

"No!" Both Kiba and Shino yelled. Kiba moved closer to her as Shino stood in defense. Kiba looked over at Shino as he nodded back at him in some sort of silent agreement.

"Listen Hinata we both love you more then you will ever know." Taking a deep breath he looked her in the eyes. "We need you safe! Please Hinata if you love us you will get to safety. My clan is dead all I have left is you and Akamaru. I need you to live for me and Shino." He grabbed her into his arms and kissed her ." Letting go he smiled at her tenderly. "Please go Hinata…take Akamaru with you. This is a battle the Leaf Village will not win. You have to live for us…Please Hinata" His warm fingers brushing across her forehead oddly as if writing a kanji. Before she could figure out what he had done Shino grabbed her arm. Tears ran down his face as he looked at her. She had never seen him cry.

"Shino…" He kissed her before she could finish.

"Hinata listen to Kiba you need to get to safety. I want you to run as fast and as far as you can. Promise me not to look back. I want you to remember us as we kissed now not of my death." Her face froze in horror at his words.

"Shino no!" She cried. "I love you and Kiba I can't leave you. Kiba smiled over at her and nodded to Shino. Shino took her arm tugging her away from the fighting. " I love you Hinata and I wish things could have been different but you have to go. Please Hinata do this for us!" He then gave her a hard push away from the carnage. She could hear Kiba yelling to Akamaru.

"Akamaru go with Hinata… protect her! " Akamaru whined in protest. "I am not going to make it buddy …please go with Hinata…she is going to need you! She is your new master now my friend!" Akamaru whined but obeyed. Hinata rush off towards her clan's home but stopped when she heard Kiba's scream. Even though they had told her not to look back she couldn't stop. Turning she screamed in horror, what she saw tore her heart apart. The two men she loved were dead.

"Kiba…Shino!" She screamed as she saw their bodies being ripped apart. The image was beyond horror and would haunt her forever. Quickly scooping Akamaru into her arms she ran as fast as she could.

As if loosing Kurenai that day wasn't bad enough, she had to watch the two most important people in her life fall before her very eyes, protecting her until the end.  
"No...no...no..." she sobbed as she ran. She had to get home; she had to see that her family was alright.  
What she found seized her heart in fear. The doors to the Hyuga Manor were ripped open; the claw marks plainly telling by whom.  
"No...this...this can't be happening! Hanabi! Neji! Father!" she ran down the halls, yelling out the names of all the members of the clan. No one answered. "Is anyone here?!" she screamed as loud as she could, and was answered with a groan. Hinata gasped and turned to see Neji, clutching his neck, walking towards her.  
"H-Hinata...help...m-"He staggered falling to his knees.  
"Neji!" Hinata ran to her cousin's side. "Neji...what happened?" she asked, tears pouring down her face.  
"The...the creatures...they..." His body was racked with coughing. Gently Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him.  
"Neji, what are they?"  
"We...we don't know." He coughed blood dripping from his lips. His neck oozing blood. "Hinata, listen to me, I need to know...if you forgive me...for..."  
"For what?"  
"For the Chuunin Exams. I'm...I'm sorry. Please..." Neji closed his eyes letting out one last gasp of air. Placing his head on her lap she pleaded in absolute despair.  
"Neji, no! Please, don't go! You can't! You can't..." Her hands gently wiping the blood off his face. "Neji, please! I forgive you just please open your eyes! Please, don't die! PLEASE!!" Her pleas to late.  
She dropped her head and cried, not caring that the building was now on fire. Clutching Neji's shirt, she sobbed onto his lifeless body. Akamaru's persistent barking waking her from her sorrow. He tugged on her shirt desperate for her to move from the fire consuming the house.

"Why…bother Akamaru all that I loved is gone…?"

Akamaru persisted nipping at her arm. His whines growing louder. Deep down she knew he was doing this for his master who wanted her protected. Recalling Kiba's last words she reluctantly rose from the ground stumbling out of the burning building and into the courtyard.

What she found was horrifying. The bloody dismembered bodies of her clan littered the ground.  
"Hinata!" someone called her name weakly. She looked around the bloody courtyard her eyes finding her fathers battered body.

"Father!" She screamed running to his side. "Father get up! Where is Hanabi? Come on, we have to go .The village has fallen to… demons." Hinata cried trying to pull her father up. "Father please we need to find Hanabi and get out of here."  
"She's dead Hinata and I will be joining her soon…save yourself daughter."

"No not Hanabi…Father… why is this happening?" her words coming out between sobs.

"I …don't know…daughter you must go… the clan…all dead. You are all that is left." His words barely a whisper as his life began to leave his body. His hand reaching for the katana sword next to him handing it to her. "Hinata take this…It's the Hyuga Blood Sword it has been in our family from the beginning." Hinata took the odd looking katana sword from his hand. Pulling the blade from the sheath she felt a strange tingling go up her arm. The red tint of the metal blade flashing in the light of the burning building.  
"Please go daughter… flee this horror and live for your clan." His hand reaching up to caress her face. "You look so much like your beautiful mother." Tears began to run down his face.

"Father…shhh…save your strength. Will get out of her together…somehow." Even though she knew that he was not going to make it.

"Hinata, I know… I was harsh at times with you, calling you weak…I…I… only did it to push you harder. I…l…love you my sweet daughter." his arm dropping from her face as death took him.

"I love you to father." She whispered as her hand closed his eyelids. She wiped the tears from her face and stood. Placing the odd Katana back in its sheath she strapped it to her back. Knowing her weapons were all used she began looking around the courtyard grounds for more. Picking up two sai's from a fallen clan member she placed them in the empty sheaths on her hips. Grapping up a handful of bloody kunai she placed them in the pouch on her right leg. Anger and rage like she had never known was building inside her. Someone was going to pay for the death of her loved ones and her beloved village.

"Let's go Akamaru… we need to get to a safe place! " Hinata left her destroyed home never looking back.

She and Akamaru jumped into the trees that lined the back roads using them as cover as they headed for the front gates of the Leaf village.

The roar from one of the beastly demons coming from below halted their movements. Looking down she saw Tenten and Sakura fending off one of the creatures.  
"Shit." Tenten muttered. One of the creatures held a body it it's large blood covered claws. It tossed the body towards the girls. Hinata gasped as she recognized the injured body as no other than Naruto Uzumaki.  
"N-Naruto, no!" Hinata cried jumping from the tree her sai's drawn she protectively stood in front of the unconscious Uzumaki. The creature advanced towards the three girls drool dripping from its razor sharp teeth.  
Sakura froze in fear screams pouring from her mouth. In mere seconds her screams were cut off as the creature ripped her body in half. The fresh blood dripping from its claws it moved towards Hinata. It raised its claw, ready to rip thru her flesh. Tenten screamed as it advanced towards Hinata. Her kunai's she threw not slowing the creature's movement. The adrenaline rushed thru Hinata's veins. The anger and hate overwhelming any thoughts of fleeing. Clasping the sai's tighter she made her stance ready to protect her friends at all costs.

The creatures fire red eyes looked down at Sakura's body, and then to the unconscious body of Naruto. A roar bellowed out of its hideous mouth…  
"Hinata, move!" Tenten shrieked. She ignored her friend's warning and stood her ground. It raised its clawed arm again, but Hinata dodge it. She struck with lighting speed with her sai's at the demon but its skin was like stone; it deflected every single strike.  
"Wh-what are these things?" Tenten screamed as she tried to drag Naruto to safety.  
"I don't know?…just hurry and get Naruto out of here!!" Hinata screamed her voice harsh and deadly.

Throwing the useless sai's on the ground she pulled her clans blood sword out. Her hand caught on the sharp unusually edge near the handle. Ignoring the blood dripping from her hand she screamed.

"No more…!"Charging at the deadly creature; her blade slicing downwards thru the creatures shoulder and chest. The creature let out a horrifying howl and fell to the ground. Looking down at it Hinata gasped as she saw the creature's skin begin cracking and falling apart leaving nothing but little red crystals and powder .

"How did you do that." Tenten gasped staring at Hinata. '_What has happened to shy quiet Hinata.'_ Tenten thought.

"I ..I…don't know?" Hinata replied her mind racing with so many questions. Akamaru's barking breaking her thoughts. Replacing the sword back into its sheath she gathered the sai's she had dropped.

"Tenten help me carry Naruto we need to get out of the village and find safety." Each lifting one of his arms placing them on their shoulders they slowly made their way towards the villages main gates. Sasuke, Lee and Kakashi came running along the village border walls catching sight of the three.

"Tenten! Hinata! Kakashi called as Sasuke, Lee and he jumped down to meet with them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried pulling Naruto's limp body from the girls and sweeping him into his arms.

"He is alive Sasuke but needs medical treatment." With a small sigh Hinata looked up at him." Sasuke…I…I…am sorry Sakura did not make it. Kakashi's head dropped.

"So are all my team members and my clan." She sighed a tear falling from her eye. Kakashi looked up at her.

"Almost everyone in the village is dead. Only a handful fled in time. I thought Sasuke, Lee and I were the only jounin left in the village. Gai and Shikamaru led a few villagers deep into the woods. The rest are dead."

"What about the Hokage?" Hinata asked the stutter completely gone from her voice.

Kakashi stared shocked. The Hinata who now stood in front of him was nothing like the scared shy young woman he had known.

"Dead along with the anbu protecting her. Shizune and Chojii didn't make it either." Lee sighed shaking his head his arm holding onto a sobbing Tenten.

"Shh.. Tenten… your safe. I will protect you with my life." Lee said wrapping both arms around her.

"We need to go and meet up with them…regroup…oh hell I don't know what to do." Kakashi was dumb founded for the first time in his life.

The group began to head out the gates. Hinata so deep in thought began to fall behind the group her mind racing with unanswered questions. '_What are these creatures…how…did I kill one with my families sword while all other weapons had failed.' _A loud growl startled her from her thoughts turning she came upon one of the demon creatures coming towards her. She tried to draw her sword but before she knew what happened she was shoved to the ground.

Something moved between her and the demon. She heard the cling of metal, the spray of blood. Looking up was a young woman standing between Hinata and what remained of the creature...the woman looked down at her .  
"Wh-what. ..happened?" Hinata whispered the question as she stood up. The girl moved closer to her, and for a moment, Hinata thought she would use the sword on her. Pulling her own sword out she held it out in front of her. However, all doubt diminished when the strange woman dropped the sword to her side.  
"Are you Ok?" the woman asked her.  
"Who...who are you?" Hinata asked looking the woman over. She was about Hinata's height her long black hair hid most of her face, except for her red eyes and her tight smile.  
"My name's Saya. Where did you get that sword?"

It...it… is my family's… "Hinata's words cut off as she turned to the sound of her name being called.

"Hinata!" Kakashi and Lee yelled running up to her. "You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you think?!" Hinata screamed and quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. Kakashi's head suddenly turned towards the strange woman. As a young man ran up to them.

"Saya, we need to go…there are too many of them."  
Hinata's body began shaking her head feeling woozy. All the adrenal was leaving her body. She began to fall arms catching her as she began to faint. Her eyes did not register the man's face as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kai?"

"Saya, we need to go…now...Haji is leading the rest of the survivors out of the village. Kai said lifting Hinata into his arms.

"Kai I do not understand why they are here…there is no war to attract them." Saya asked as she picked up Hinata's sword. Looking at the unconscious girl she shock her head. "Poor girl, What did these villagers do to deserve this?"

**Top of Hokage Mountain  
**  
Diva sat on the ledge overlooking Konoha, laughing. 'So my love do you like your present. The complete and utter destruction of Konoha? "Her fingers seductively trailing up his chest.

"Mmm…Yes Diva!" His eyes looking over what was left of the village. The Leaf Village was nothing more than bloody bodies and burning buildings. Itachi smiled evilly.  
"Yes. This was quite entertaining. Much more fun than the time I killed your Chevaliers."

Diva wrapped her arms around him.  
"But not more fun than the night you became my only Chevalier...or your initiation." She winked. They both remembered that night of pleasure. Nothing beat his initiation, or what he had to do to Diva. Not that they both didn't enjoy it.  
"No, nothing could be more enjoyable than that." Leaning his head down he kissed her roughly his arms pulling her tightly up against him. Looking up to him she pouted.

"I'm bored …let's go home." Itachi nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Naruto/Blood Plus Crossover chapter3**

Warning! There are Naruto Character deaths. Characters may be very OC. You have been warned.

This story is Co Authored By….

Moonwitch and Number-One-Witch

http://moonwitch1. 3

Hinata eye's slowly fluttered open. Sitting up she looked around the plain one bed room. The horrorific deaths of her family and friends coming back to her. She dropped her head into her hands as tears began to run down her cheeks.

She looked to the door when she heard a familiar bark.

"Akamaru?" Hinata called. The door swung open and a young man with sandy brown hair entered. She recognized his face as the one she saw before passing out.

"Hey, your up! You have one hell of a watch dog…he hasn't left your door since I brought you in."

"His name is Akamaru." Hinata replied her voice cold and distant.

"Oh…" He stood there awkward scratching the back of his head. "So…I'm Kai and you are.?

"None of your damn business. Where the hell am I and where are my friends Naruto and Tenten?" Her voice ice cold as she reached for her weapons laying on the table next to the bed.

"Hey you don't have to be that way…I am not your enemy." He said waving his hands in front of him.

"I don't know who you are…all I know is my whole family and village are gone by beings I have never seen before and then you and some strange girl show up!" She yelled getting out of bed strapping the sword to her back.

"Now if you will kindly show me the way out…I need to find what is left of my friends."

'I am afraid you can't leave right now." A mans voice said from the doorway.

'David?" Kai looked at him.

"My name is David. I work for a group called Red Shield. I assure you Lady Hyuga your friends we found with you are fine. We have taken them and the village survivors to a neighboring village for medical treatment." David replied calmly.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Hinata replied her eyes.

"Your friend Lee told us… you have very unusual eyes Miss Hinata." Ignoring her glare he continued.

"If you could follow me we have a few questions we need you to answer." Hinata looked down at Akamaru.

"Stay here boy…I will return soon." Giving him a pat on the head she reluctantly followed David down the long hall Kai walking next to her. His eyes glancing at her .

Hinata was shown into a large wood paneled room with a long table in the center. One wall was covered by tall glass windows. Peering out the window Hinata gasped as she realized that she was on a large boat the ocean water seemed to stretch as far as she could see.

"Where…where are we?" her voice sounding so small. As she started to realize that her village was not near any ocean she became enraged.

"You bastards…you kidnapped me!" Her hand going to the sai's on her hips.

"Please Lady Hyuga have a seat…I will explain everything to you." Turning to the door she saw a man in a wheelchair enter .His wheelchair pushed by a woman with long blonde hair and lab coat. Behind them was the girl she knew as Saya followed by a tall gentleman with long hair. The man placed his arm around Saya's waist guiding her to a chair.

"Lady Hyuga please take a seat ."David gestured to the chair across from Kai. She looked over at Kai who sat with a big gin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" She glared.

"You're eyes are…unusual; but very beautiful." He smiled. Before she could tell him to stick it. A loud Jamaican man barged into the room holding a doughnut .

"Sorry I'm late." Taking a seat next to her he smiled. "Hello I am Lewis."

"Well, now that everyone is here we can start." The man in the wheelchair spoke.

"Lady Hyuga, My name is Joel. I run Red Shield our job is to destroy Diva and her Chiropterans."

"What is a Chiropteran?" Hinata asked.

"Those creatures that attacked your village are known as Chiropterans. They were once humans now they are what you might call demon version of a kyuuketsuki (vampire). They have been seen thru out history where ever a war or civil unrest occur. Saya's twin sister Diva has been controlling them. She seems to find immense joy in all the bloodshed they cause." Joel continued to tell Hinata about Saya and Diva's unusual birth and their roles in the battle between Red Shield and the Chiropterans. Hinata listened quietly till Joel finished.

"What…what…has all that to do with my village…and me?" Hinata's voice sounding confused.

"A few reasons…why this concerns you. Have you ever seen this man before?" David rose placing a photo in front of her.

Annoyed Hinata picked it up her eyes going wide when she stared down at the photo.

"From your response I take it you do know who he is?"

"Yes!" Letting out a large sigh she dropped the photo on the table. 'His name is Itachi Uchiha. He was a very dangerous rogue ninja from our Leaf village. His clan possessed a very powerful bloodline Sharingan.

When he was young he slaughtered every one in his clan sparing only his little brother Sasuke. He had killed many since fleeing Konoha. Up until a year ago he worked for a group called the Akatsuki; a group bent on power. Many of my fellow ninja risked their lives to destroy them. I was led to believe that Itachi was killed with the rest of them."

"It seems otherwise." Joel replied. "We believe he is who awoke Diva from her slumber. You see Diva and Saya sleep 30 yrs at a time. While they are asleep they are protected by their chevaliers. Haji here is Saya's." Hinata looked at him and he nodded his head at her.

"We are unsure how Itachi Uchiha was able to awaken Diva. It's seems he killed all of her chevaliers. Now that she has awoken she has made this Uchiha her new chevalier. He seems to posse powers that her other Chevalies did not. They make a dangerous combination." Joel stated dropping his head in contemplation.

Kia looked at Hinata his face saddened, "If this Itachi Uchiha has a hatred for your village, it might explain why your people were attacked." Hinata's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself.

"What has this to do with me personally…why do you need me?"

"We believe you are related to Saya and Diva."

"You have got to be kidding me." Breaking out in hysterical laughter. "You think I am immortal a… kyuuketsuki!"

Standing up she looked at Joel. "I am so out of here…you people are crazy."

"Please sit Miss Hinata…let me explain." Joel nodded for her to sit down. Hinata sat down frowning.

"We believe you are related to Saya but you are not immortal you also don't need blood to survive.How much do you know of your family clans beginnings? "

"We posse the byukan. It enables us to see far …among other things." Hinata stopping. She refused to tell these strangers her family's bloodline powers. "As I said before what the hell does this have to do with me and your delusions I am related to her " Her anger growing as she pointed to Saya.

"Saya and Diva were not the only Kyuuketsuki…there was rumor of another." at this Kai looked at Joel with shock.

"He was male, raised in a small village in Japan. If he knew what he was I do not know but the legends tell of his union with a local girl…a girl with eyes like yours. They had a son. This child a mixture of kyuuketsuki chiropteran and human DNA. It was rumored that his kyuuketsuki father and mother were killed by chiropterans. With this knowledge and that you were able to kill one with that sword you posses. Led us to believe you are his descendant. Since the original kyuuketsuki mated with a human and his sired child did and so on down the centuries. We believe that this thinned the kyuuketsuki gene. That is why Miss Hinata you do not need blood and have no immortality.

"No.. no. that… can't be true!" Hinata screamed standing up quickly her chair crashing to the floor.

"You..are wrong!" Tears running down her face.

"Hinata?" Kia went to her. "It will be okay…please calm down." laying his hand gentle on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed pulling from his touch she ran from the room.

"Hinata!" Kia called as he followed her from the room.

"Well that went well." Lewis stated sarcastically.

"Joel, there is something you should know about her blood." Said the woman in the lab coat.

"What is it Julia?" David asked.

'Not only does her blood kill chiropterans it may hold the answer to reversing the change. When I tested her blood against fresh chiropteran cells they reversed back to normal human cells. I believe it is the generations of human DNA mixed with the original kyuuketsuki blood. Only one draw back. It seems there is a time frame. If they have been changed into chiropterans for a longer time period it seems to be irreversible. I am not certain of the time frame exactly but I think possible only days after transfirmation can it be reversed"

'Julia since her blood does kill chiropterans does that also mean her blood is deadly to Saya and Haji?"

"It doesn't seem like it is. I tested her blood against Saya and Hajji's blood samples there was no change. I am currently testing it on the sample we have of Diva's. I will let you know what I turn up"

"So.. Who wants to give little Miss Ninja that information." Lewis laughed.

"I think we need to give her some time. This is a lot for her to digest and after the great shock of her family and villages destruction. We do not want to push her. " Joel sighed. "Saya maybe you can spend sometime with her and help her cope with this new knowledge."

Saya nodded sadly her hand reaching for Hajji's seeking his comfort. He squeezed her hand giving her some reassurance that it would be okay.

"Hinata…wait!" Kai yelled looking down the halls. He could not figure where she had disappeared too.

"Ninja's!" He sighed. "But a damn cute one." He smiled as he continued to search for her.

Hinata had easily lost Kai. Slamming the door to the room she had awoken in earlier open. She threw the sword on the bed scaring a sleeping Akamaru. Laying on the bed she sobbed. "This just can't be happing…my family …my friends gone…No! No!" She screamed. Akamaru nuzzled her arm to comfort his dead master's friend.

"Hinata…"A out of breath Kia called running into her room. "Damn you are quick"

"Leave me alone…"Her words stopped by her cries.

"Hinata…hey don't cry, it will be okay." He said softly. Sitting down on the bed her reached for her , but was instead met with a sword blade pointed to his throat.

"I said leave me alone!" Her teeth clenched her eyes piercing.

"Hinata please…I know what you are going thru…let me help you." Hinata's eyes flared in rage her voice ice cold.

"You have no idea what I am going thru…everyone I loved is dead… my village destroyed and now you people tell me I am some…freak. Kia don't you dare tell me you know what I am going thru."

His eyes softened with compassion as he pushed her sword aside with his hand. "Hinata…I do know. My father and little brother were killed by Diva and her damn chiropterans right in front of my eyes." His hand touching her check as tears began to pour from her eyes. The drops sliding over his hand. She dropped the sword to the ground. Her body crashing into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered soothingly to her.

"Shh.. It's going to be okay." They stayed that way till she fell into a deep exhausted sleep. Kia gently placed the blanket over her. Leaning down his lips brushed her forehead softly. Getting up he looked over at Akamaru.

"Hey buddy you stay here and take care of her. I have to go talk to my sister." Akamaru jumped onto the bed and snuggled next to Hinata as Kia closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Hinata woke up the next morning she looked around. She must have fallen asleep on Kia.

Her mind was flowing with so much raw emotions from all that she had heard last night. She was a freak! In her blood flowed genes of a kyuuketsuki. "Did father know?" She whispered out loud." Why would he have hid this if he knew." Taking the blood sword out she stared at the strange red metal her eyes now seeing the small line indented that flowed down to the tip. Now she understood the strange sharp edge near the handle it was to open her flesh so the blood could pour down the blade. With a sigh she placed it back in its sheath.

Akamaru barked and licked her face.

"I bet you are hungry buddy. I guess I better find some food for you." Getting up and placing the sword on her back she slowly made her way down the halls Akamaru keeping pace with hers. When they got close to one large door Akamaru barked and ran through.

"Well, I guess I know were the food is." She smiled as she walked through the door. She had entered a large dining area. Her eyes traveled the room and feel upon the table Akamaru was begging from. Saya and Haji sat there eating.

"Hi Hinata." Saya laughed as Akamaru took another piece of bacon from her fingers. "Come join us please."

Haji rose and pulled out a chair for her. Sitting down she looked at Saya who was giggling at Akamaru.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Fine!" She replied sharply. It was then when she looked towards the window did she realize the ship was moving .

"Where are we going?" Her eyes wide and angry. As she jumped up from the table and ran to the window.

"We have had reports that Diva is on the move Lady Hinata." David's voice coming up behind her.

Turning around she stared at him her lips pinched tight in anger.

"Who gave you the idea I was joining this band of misfits!"

"We need you Lady Hinata. You can help us with the knowledge you have on Itachi Uchiha. That and your blood can help us destroy her Chiropterans" He stated firmly placing a hand on her shoulder. Pushing him away she turned to the window her hands pressed against the glass she sighed.

"Can my blood kill Itachi?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, we believe it can." Saya and Haji looked over at her waiting to see what she would do with this information.

"Fine! I will help but Itachi is mine to kill! Do you hear me!" Her voice cold and distant.

"Thank you Lady Hinata." David let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "There is something else you may want to know." He paused as he looked at Saya. She nodded for him to continue.

"Listen we tested your blood and we think that with your mixed genes you may be able to reverse the change in early chiropterans."

"What!" she screamed as she turned on him." You took my blood!" Her hand going to her sword.

She was stopped by Haji's hand as he gentle held her arm.

"Lady Hinata please calm down." His voice gentle and velvet smooth. Looking up at him she relaxed her arm and he let it go.

"Listen up David! Don't ever touch me again! I might be helping you but I am not your guinea pig understood. Next time you will be the one needing blood!" With that she stormed from the room and ran right into Kai in the hall. His arms reached out to steady her before she fell.

"Hey sorry about that." He smiled down at her then frowned as he realized something was wrong.

"Hinata what happened?" His voice soft and filled with concern.

"Oh nothing much just…you damn Red Shield people think you can do what ever the hell you want…kidnap me…take my blood!" She dropped her head and sighed. "I am tired of it all…I want my life to go back to the way it was."

"Hinata I am sorry I know this is hard." His voice said soft as his hand went to her face.

"Just leave me alone Kia please." She said softly as she turned to leave. "I just want to be alone."

He let her be as she made her way down the halls her heart broken with sadness. Open the door to her little room she fell on the bed and sobbed till she had no tears left. Wiping her eyes she realized she could not carry on like this the only way was to avenge her family and her village. Taking out the blood sword she sat and stared at it. Her eyes became cold as ice her body stiff.

"I am going to kill you Itachi Uchiha. I will have your blood pour at my feet for the horrors you have done for that is my ninja way!"


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING mild lemon if you don't like them then don't read this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

This story is coauthored by MoonWitch and Numberonewitch

Please enjoy and we love to hear comments!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 5**

Diva slowly rose from the bed and walked to the window. She stood there in all her naked glory knowing Itachi was running his eyes up and down her body. He lay in bed relaxing from another wild sexual romp with her. He sat up and frowned when she did not return.

"Diva what's wrong?" He had an idea but figured he would ask her anyways.

"Oh Itachi I am so bored we haven't had any fun since we tore up your little brothers village." She sighed as she picked up a doll from the table tearing it's head off an throwing it across the room to where a pile of broken dolls lay. Itachi just rolled his eyes. He knew she grew bored easily in some ways she was very much like a child. She irritated him when she acted like this but she also excited him beyond any other female. Her need for power with her lust for blood well just thinking about it made him hard.

"I hate it here in Vietnam it is so humid and nothing to do." She turned to him and pouted her bottom lip sticking out. He thought she looked incredibly sexy standing there naked and pouting.

"Diva my love come back to bed." He smirked his hand patting the warm spot she had just left.

She just stood there looking out the window ignoring him. With a sigh he left the warmth of their bed and went to her side. He wrapped his arms around her his harden member pressing against her.

"So my love if you don't like it here where would you like to go?" His lips pressed on her neck as he opened his mouth a bit down. She moaned at his desire to feed from her.

"I want to go somewhere cold and exotic." She laughed childlike. His lips letting go as his tongue licked up what blood had dripped down her shoulder. His hands went up her sides as he reached around taking a breast in each hand.

"Exotic and cold huh? How about Russia my sweet? It is definitely cold and I haven't been there in years." He whispered into her ear as she drew in a deep breath from his warm breath touching her delicate skin.

"Oh Itachi I knew you would think of a great place to go. It has been years for me also since I saw St. Petersburg and Moscow. Afterwards we could go to Norway and Finland. Oh and maybe Latvia and Poland I have had so much fun in the past causing chaos in those countries." She laid her head back against his chest and laughed. "Maybe we will run into my sister on our travels. I have so missed seeing her sad wittle face." Her voice giving a baby talk sound as she said it.

"So diva my love when would you like to leave?" He asked as he pressed himself closer to her.

"After we leave a little farewell gift. We need to give my lovey's some fun before we leave." She smiled as she turned in his arms pressing her breasts into his chest causing him to moan.

"Mmm…so you want to let your chiropterans out to play." Leaning in and capturing her bottom lip with his teeth and giving a tug causing her to mew a bit. He drew her back towards their bed.

"Exactly they haven't had any fun since Konoha." She shoved him back on the bed and crawled up his body straddling him. In one quick move she lowered her self on him taking all of him in her tight warmth. His hands gripped her hips hard as she bent over and sank her fangs into his chest. He was hers and she would remind him of that all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata was restless she had been stuck on the boat for a month now only leaving her room for food when Kai would come around and drag her to the cafeteria. 'Lucky thing Kiba had trained Akamaru to use the toilet.' She thought as she left the bathroom still drying her wet hair with a towel. Sitting on the bed she looked at her new sword…her family's sword. To her it felt more like a family curse. 'My family…hmm…I don't have a family anymore.' Her thoughts turning hateful as she thought of her family and her team all dead because of Itachi and that creature Diva. 'How can Saya be related to such a cold evil blood thirsty creature like Diva. Saya seems rather nice. You can see by her face she truly loves Kai and Haji even her co workers' Hinata thought. 'Her family…Well at least someone had a family. There is nothing I can do to bring my family back but I can stop Diva and Itachi from stealing anyone else's.' She pursed her lips and nodded. "I have one purpose left in this life and that is to destroy Itachi and Diva with that done Kai, Saya and their loved ones will be safe." Akamaru barked at her as she talked to herself out loud.

"Maybe I will end my life then Akamaru after I finish my goal I have nothing else to live for." She said to him before it hit her. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at her friends pal.

"Holy shit…Akamaru how come I understood what you said?" She rubbed her forehead maybe she had brain trauma from fighting the chiropterans. She knew what a few types of barks ment after training with Kiba and Akamaru but no way would she understand a full sentence. She did not have Kiba blood limit trait to hear Nin dogs. Akamaru began barking again her eyes widened at his words.

"Oh, hell like I needed to be more of a freak…nothing personal Akamaru. So what you are saying, is that night Kiba touched my head he passed to me the ability to understand you." She sighed. "How about we keep this between the two of us okay. Those Red Shield idiots don't need to know everything." Akamaru jumped up on the bed licking her face before barking.

"I miss him to!" A tear fell from her eye." Akamaru whined and nudged her arm. "No I will not promise that. I will do what I said I would, and that is to kill Itachi after that I don't care if I live or die." She reached over and patted his head. "Come on why don't we go for a walk up on the deck. Get out of this room for awhile."

As she walked along the deck the wind blew her long hair across her face. Akamaru walked happily along with her occasionally barking to her. She was actually happy to have him to talk with. She used discretion not wanting anyone to know her new gift. Leaning against the railing she looked out at the water. The sun was starting to set it was a very beautiful setting. She was disrupted when she heard music coming from somewhere close. Walking further along she saw a set of stairs that seemed to go up to a higher deck. Taking the steps two at a time she came up to what was the highest deck on the rather large ship as she looked around she realized it was a cruise ship she had been living on the last month. On the deck sat Haji playing a cello Saya sat on the ground listening to him a small smile on her face. When Haji saw her holding on to the railing he stopped. Saya looked up and was surprised to see Hinata out of her room.

"Oh please don't stop because of me. It was very beautiful what ever you were playing. "

He nodded and continued as Saya stood up and went to stand next to Hinata by the railing.

"Hi Hinata, we really haven't had a chance to talk and I know things have been a bit overwhelming for you. Saya smiled as Hinata looked up at her with nothing more then an a blank expression.

"Anyways I am here if you ever want to talk." She began to walk back to Haji when Hinata's small voice called to her.

"What's it like to live for so long? Knowing people you love will leave the world before you?"

Saya gasped in shock she was not expecting that question. "It can be hard sometimes." She answered honestly as she looked into Hinata's sad lonely eyes. _'She is asking cause she feels left behind and alone.' _Saya thought to herself. "Listen Hinata I am not going to tell you it gets easier with time because it doesn't but if I stopped loving all together I would truly be lost and alone. I would become something worse then my cold cruel sister has." She tilted her head and smiled at Hinata. "I also have Haji he is there for me." Her mind going to her brother Kai. She knew he was growing attached to this ninja girl.

Someday you will find someone special like that who will be there for you as well."

"I doubt that." Hinata's voice sounding very far away as she looked over the turbulent seas.

"I know you have lost many people you loved but Hinata we are family…or at least I would like us to be. You have to open your heart up. To realize you can have a second chance to be happy with new people to love you. A chance for a new family." Saya sighed sadly as she looked over at Hinata. Whose eyes showed her broken heart. Saya's eyes widened as she saw the change in the girls being it was as if a hard coldness had seeped into her.

"You are wrong the only thing left for me is revenge." With that she walked away Akamaru following behind her. Saya sighed and went back to Haji.

"She reminds me so much of Kai when dad died so lost and full of anger." Saya laid her head on Haji's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kai is a different person now Saya maybe if anyone can help Lady Hinata it will be Kai." He leaned down his hand lifting her chin to look at him." It will be okay…she will soon realize she has a new family that will love her." Saya smiled knowingly. It was true Hinata did have people who cared even if she didn't see it.

"I always wanted a sister to hang with maybe Hinata could be that. After we kill my real insane one. "

"Saya…Diva was never your sister. She is nothing but pure evil and I agree I think you and Hinata could be close. We just need to get her to see beyond the anger and pain and that will take time." Leaning in he kissed her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

link to #1witch Deviant page http://number-one-witch. to Moonwitch Deviant page http://moonwitch1. we know we wrote the characters OC but come on it's a Fanfic people so our rules LOL!!!!

We hope you enjoyed this newest chapter much more to come!!!!

Please comment but no flames or gripping on punctuation errors. Thanks for understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

My coauthor Number-one-witch has been extremely busy and feeling a bit of writers block .So for awhile I will be writing this on my own .

Hope you enjoy the newest chapter and please review just no flames!!!!

Of Blood and Death

Coauthored by Moonwitch and Number-one-witch

Chapter 7

Pacing back and forth in her room she tried to free her mind of the talk she had just had outside on the ship's deck. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop her mind from replaying over and over again Saya's words. Shaking her head, she scoffed at the thought that there could be another life in this world for her. Saya seemed to be a very sweet person but naïve to think she could find a new family after all this. It was strange how in some crazy cosmic way they were related by blood. Damn how she hated that word. It was always about blood everything seemed to go back to that. The cursed kyuuketsuki blood in her body. Her families secret blood sword. Diva and Itachi's rein of terror for it. The chiropterans thirst for it. It just never ended it was always about blood.

How many nights had it filled her nightmares. Every night she was haunted with the visions of her families blood splattered everywhere in that forever damned courtyard. Of the last loving words said to her from the two most important men in her life. Then the image of Kiba and Shino's faces before their blood was spilled before her horrified eyes. Because of this she had stop sleeping the last few nights. She couldn't face those images anymore. Her sanity leaving and rage filling her she clenched her hands tight.

Her voice rising in unabated sorrow. "Blood… Blood… Blood! "

Letting out a slew of angered curses and screams she slammed her fist into the wall leaving a nice size hole. She stared at the crumbling blaster and smile began to form on her lips.

She actually felt a little better. "Obviously Akamaru I need to find a place to work off my anger."

Akamaru barked in agreement. She had neglected her training for to long. Akamaru barked as a loud pounding came from the door followed by Kai's frantic yelling.

"Hinata open this damn door now before I break it down!"  
Opening the door she had to hold in a laugh at the image in front of her. He stood there in black pajama bottoms and an orange tank top his hair totally disheveled.

His eyes panicked as he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. "What the hell happened?" His eyes going from hers to the wall a frown forming on his face.

"Ano…I sorta lost my temper." Looking up at him she bit her bottom lip nervously. Letting go of her he let out a loud sigh. Walking to the hole which at this time had grown larger with all the pealing plaster crumbling.

Shaking his head he looked over at her. "You know if I had wanted a room with a window I would just have stayed on the upper decks."

"Wait…your room is next to mine? I thought I was alone down here."

Scratching the back of his head nervously he smiled. "Well, you see…I sorta moved my stuff down here a few weeks ago. I was worried about you being alone. There is no one else living on this level, and with all that has happened…I…I…thought someone should be close." She couldn't help herself as a grin grew on her face. He looked so nervous and lost standing there.

"That was very sweet of you Kai and about the wall…um…sorry about punching a hole into you room."

He waved his hand in the air blowing it off.

"Hey since I am up why don't we go get something to eat? If I don't make sure you eat, I swear you would just melt away." Giving her a smirk. "Gotta do something to get you out of this room."

"Actually I did go on the upper deck tonight and talked with your sister."

"You did?" His face shocked. "Oh well good! About time you came out of you shell."

He dropped his gaze when he saw her scrunch up her face angry. "What I mean is…well…"

"I get it Kai everyone wants me to act normal. " She could feel his discomfort and felt a sad tug in her chest. "Ha, that's a joke; you people are the farthest from normal." She laughed giving him a playful punch to the arm.

Picking up on her unusual playful mood he laughed too. "Hey now… what you didn't abuse the wall enough now your hitting me." He torted sarcastically making a pouty face. "I am just crushed."

"Oh please you big baby suck it up." She laughed giving him another playful punch. "Don't tell me in all the years you have been fighting chiropterans you don't know any taijutsu."

"Hey, I know hand to hand combat. I just rather use a gun." He snorted. Akamaru jumped from the bed and barked sharply to Hinata.

"I don't think so Akamaru."

"Bark bark!"

"Fine! Fine! I will ask. Kai, would you like to spar with me sometime?" Sighing she looked over at him and realized her mistake. "Ah shit!"

"You can talk to him? He gasped in shock.

Smacking her hand on her forehead she flopped down on the bed and groaned. "Apparently so."

"Have you told David and the others?" Jumping up she got in his face.

"No and neither are you. This is none of their business anyways. This knowledge has nothing to do with killing Itachi and Diva. So keep your mouth shut!" Looking into his warm eyes she knew he was only concerned for her. "Please." She whispered softly as she sat back down on the bed burying her head in her hands.

Kneeling in front of her he touched her arm softly. "Listen Hinata I won't tell anyone okay."

Lifting her head she smiled gratefully.

"So can I ask how this happened? " He regretted asking when he took in the sorrow on her face.

"Apparently through a secret clan jutsu. It just took time for it to become fully active. Before Kiba died he touched my forehead passing the jutsu to me .So Akamaru would be able to speak with me." His hand reached for hers holding it tenderly his thumb rubbing across her knuckles.

"He's one of the names you been screaming at night in your sleep isn't he?" He barely heard the yes she whispered. "I'm sorry Hinata but do you think he would really want you to be torturing yourself like you have." Akamaru barked nudging her arm.

"See even Akamaru agrees with me and I can't understand a word he barked. It's time for you to start living your life not their memories. I am not telling you to forget them, but you can't lock yourself in this room day and night. Just waiting for the day that you can seek revenge on Diva and Itachi. You just can not continue like this. Your not eating enough and I can tell you haven't slept in days. "

"How?" Her eyes shocked he knew she had stopped sleeping unable to face her nightmares.

"How…Hinata…because you are not waking me with your screams. I have listen to your terrified screams night after night next door and it is killing me." Her small hand going to her mouth in saddened shock.

"Hinata why won't you let me help? Am I that bad of a person you fear me?" His eyes searching hers for an answer.

"Kai no…I could never fear you. You have shown such kindness to me." Her voice a bare whisper as she dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Then Hinata what is it?" Wrapping his arms around her.

"I am afraid to feel…for anyone again. If I keep my distance then…I…I won't be hurt." He ran his hand up and down her back trying to give her comfort .

"Hinata you may think you are protecting yourself, but you are just as sad still. You are also letting happiness and friendship slip through your fingers." He felt her chest suck in a large breath as she realized what he was saying. "Come on let's get you in bed it's late."

"Kai…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses Hinata…I can see the exhaustion in you face. " Pushing her back on the bed and grabbing for the blankets on her bed.

"Kai…" He continued to ignore her as he tucked the cover snug up around her.

"Kai…" Her voice pleading for his attention.

" Hinata?" His hazel eyes alarmed as her hand grabbed his stopping his movements. .

"I need your help." Her eyes begging him. "Please stay with me and just hold me. I don't want to be alone when I wake up with one of those nightmares. Nodding his head he crawled into the bed next to her.

Lying down he put his arm around her protectively and closed his eyes. "I am here Hinata so close your eyes and get some sleep." She giggled when Akamaru jumped on the bed. His wet nose rubbed hers and barked before he curled up to sleep with them.

"Night Akamaru!" They both said laughing before falling into a restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kai awoke to Hinata's warm body curled up to his. Her leg was wrapped around his with her head lying on his chest. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. It felt so right having her warm body in his arms.

'If someone had told me I would fall for a kunoichi ninja I would have died of laugher.' He thought to himself. Hinata began to stir. Sitting up she yawned her hand going up to rub her eye. Kai couldn't help but think she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Morning." He smiled as she opened her eyes a small blush filled her cheeks.

"No nightmares?" He asked even though he knew she hadn't, since she didn't wake up screaming.

"No nightmares. Thanks for staying with me." Her face blushing redder. He knew she was feeling awkward. Getting up he patted Akamaru. "Hey I am going to go back to my room… shower and change. How about

when I am done we go get breakfast together. You did say you would get out of your room more." She rolled her eyes, letting out a long breath causing her bangs to blow upward. "Fine but only if you will spar with me later."

"Okay but you have to promise none of that crazy ninja jutsu stuff."

"I promise." She giggled standing up. "Now hurry up and change so I can kick your ass." Giving him a push out the door laughing. Quickly changing into a black with blue tight short dress with black elastic shorts underneath she looked in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. When they had brought in clothes for her she had not given a thought to them. Now that she stood in front of the mirror she realized how much this outfit reminds her of Sakura's red one. She cringed as flashbacks of Sakura's brutal death hit her. Giving her head a shake she went to wait out in the hall for Kai. When he opened the door he looked her up and down grinning cheeky. She tilted her head down a bit so her long hair hid the blush rising on her cheeks.

Kai smiled at her shyness." So you hungry?" Akamaru barked jumping in a circle. "Well I see Akamaru is."

She laughed as they walked to the dinning area. "Akamaru is always hungry."

Kai held the door open for her as Akamaru raced past them jumping into a very surprised Saya's lap.

"Well hello Akamaru." He whimpered till she laughed and gave him some bacon. Looking up her eyes widened a bit as she saw Hinata enter with Kai following her.

"Hey sis!" He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. Giving Haji a nod hello.

"Hello Hinata, it's nice to see you. Come join us." Haji pulled out a chair for her.

"So this is where Akamaru runs off to every morning I see." Hinata giggled. Akamaru tilted his head at the sound of his name before going back to beg more bacon from Haji this time.

"He does seem to like bacon." Haji patted the dog as he ate.

"Hai…Kiba use to give it to him every morning before training." Her face fell as she realized what she had said. Suddenly she felt a hand squeeze hers under the table. Looking over, Kai gave her a nod and squeezed her hand again before letting go. She smiled softly at him and nodded.

"So Hinata and I were going to the gym and spar later you guys want to come along?" Kai asked as he began eating.

"Hey, that's a great idea. Hinata would you mind bringing your sword. I get tired of just practicing with Haji." He gave her a fake hurt look. "Nothing personal love." She leaned over and kissed him. Haji pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Eww, do you two have to do that in front of me. I am glad and all that you're not such an uptight ass anymore Haji but she is my little sister." Saya gave him a dirty look as Haji guffawed.

"Who you calling little…turkey?" Sticking her tongue at him. Hinata giggled behind her hand as the siblings bantered at each other.

"Wow looks like the gangs all here." Lewis laughed as he went to grab a donut off the serving table. David and Julie walked in sitting at a table near the giant windows.

"Morning all…nice to see you up and about Lady Hyuga." David smiled. Saya gave them a small wave from the table. He then turned back to Julie holding the chair out for her.

"Hey you guys see that." Lewis whispered as he plopped down in the seat next to Kai.

"See what Lewis?" Saya asked.

"The two of them…bitten by the old love bug." All of them looked over at the two causing the couple to look up frowning.

"Hey, you all don't have to be so dang obvious." Lewis whispered annoyed. "Geesh…"

"Um…Lewis I don't see anything unusual…" Saya said pushing her plate over for Akamaru to finish.

"Yah…they act like they always do." Kai shook his head thinking Lewis was crazy.

"Lewis is right." Everyone looked at Hinata when she spoke. Lewis smiled and nodded happily.

"See ninja girl can tell." Hinata frowned at the nickname he gave her.

"You can tell by their movements. See how their shoulders touch and the looks they give each other."

"Well, I'll be damned she's right. Hee hee I always knew David had a heart somewhere." Kai smirked.

"I am happy to see David with Julie. I think she is good for the old boy." Lewis snickered as he jammed another donut in his mouth." Akamaru whined nudging his arm. He began to give the dog a powder donut when Hinata's hand snatched it from him.

"Lewis don't give him that he'll get sick." Shaking his head he looked at the dog sadly.

"Sorry buddy, but your ninja mommy said no." Hinata scoffed at what he said. Akamaru looked at her and barked causing her eyes to widen then narrow as she looked at Lewis. "Lewis you have been feeding him donuts all month. I swear Lewis if he gets sick I will kick your ass!"

"You know guys I got a bunch of paperwork to do …see ya." He quickly stood up.

"Chicken!" Kai laughed as he watched Lewis scurry out the door.

"Hinata, how did you know Lewis has been feeding him donuts all month?" Haji gave her a questioning look.

"Ano…"

"Because she has super mad ninja skills." Kai interrupted. "Her observation skills are better then ours. Just look at how she could tell about them." Giving his head a nod at the other table. He smiled and gave Hinata a wink as he felt her squeeze his hand in thanks.

"Well, Hinata if your are done how about we go back to you room and get your sword." Kai asked. Hinata nodded and stood up.

"Come on Akamaru before you burst." Akamaru gave a little growl and bark.

"Now Akamaru you are such a pig…keep eating like that and you will be one fat nin dog." Kai laughed at what he swore was the dog equivalence to a dirty look.

"Sis we'll meet you guys in twenty minutes in the gym." Leading Hinata to the door his hand on her shoulder. He stopped as David called her name. He could feel her body tense up.

Turning she looked over at David.

"What do you want?" Her voice losing the pleasantness she had earlier.

"Could we have a moment of your time Lady Hyuga?" He forced a smile on his face. Kai followed behind her.

"Lady Hinata I was wondering if later you could stop by my lab." Julie smiled genuinely. "If you would be willing I need a few more blood samples from you to test further." Seeing Hinata irate look she sighed. "Listen you don't have to and I know your still mad about us taking it without asking. It is just…I really think your blood maybe able to save some of those who Diva has turned."

Kai looked at Hinata he could tell she was torn between her anger over the whole taking her blood against her will and wanting to help other.

"Fine Julia, just this once okay. So you better take all you need. I will not be a lab rat understood."

"Yes, and thanks Lady Hyuga."

"Hinata…it's just Hinata."

Julia nodded. "Okay Hinata it is. Thanks for being open to this I really think with more research we can narrow the time span on change reversal."

"Well if that is all, Hinata and I have plans." Kai grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door. Hinata couldn't help the blush growing on her cheeks.

Yes characters may be OC. If you find any errors lease message me directly instead of putting it in a review.

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

This is a crossover story so yes characters may be OOC . If you find any errors please message me instead of putting them in your review 

Hope you enjoy and please review!!!!!!

Chapter 9

As they walked down the hall Hinata kept glancing over at Kai. For some strange reason she missed the feel of his hand in hers. 'What is the matter with me…I can not have feelings for anyone. Revenge is all I need.' She shook her head to rid her rambling thoughts.

"Hinata you okay?" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine. " She smiled. "How about you take Akamaru and I will catch up with you." He frowned his eyes studying her face.

"Hinata are you sure…you seem…."

"I am fine Kai…and in a minute I will be kicking your butt…so go." She cut him off forcing a smile on her face.

"Alright…come on Akamaru I'll race ya." Hinata watched the two run off .Her hand going to clutch her aching heart. Watching them race reminded her of when Kiba and Akamaru would race home after training. Opening the door to her room she went to the small bureau .Pulling the drawer open she picked up the blood sword. Removing it from the sheath her eyes took in its sight. The over head room light made the red blade shimmer. Her finger gently touched the sharp edge near the handle. The place to slice her pale skin open. For her cursed blood to drain down the blade.

She had spent many days staring at this blade wondering if it was made of a rare red metal or if it was red from years of cursed blood dripping from it. How many nights had she fantasized the blade slicing through Itachi. "Where the hell are you hiding Itachi?" She was getting tired waiting she wanted to make him pay. She wanted to rip him apart for what he had done. All those lives erased in one day. She was tired of waiting day after day to kill him and rid the world of his sickness.

So far Red Shield had found no trace of Itachi or Diva. Letting out a tired sigh she slipped the sword back into its sheath and strapped it to her back "You can't hide forever you bastard! "She cursed closing the door behind her.

Walking into the gym she was surprised by just how large it was. Kai smiled when he saw her walk in.

Saya and Haji were already sparing. Seeing Hinata they both stopped. Haji gave Saya a quick kiss and bowed to Hinata.

"So Hinata how good are you with a sword." Saya asked as she took her stance.

"I am a ninja what the hell do you think?" Hinata scoffed her mood soured from her earlier thoughts. She was never going to let anyone think she was weak ever again. That Hinata died with Konoha and her past. All that was left was her revenge on Itachi. Pulling the sword out she dropped it to her side her arm relaxed. She stood silent as Saya frowned. Saya looked over at Kai and Haji who were watching from the side looking a bit confused. After a few minutes Hinata let out an exasperated sigh.

"Saya, are you just going to stand there or what?" Saya's head flinched back confused. Hinata just stood there relaxed not bothering with getting into a fighting stance.

'What ever.' She thought as she made a run towards Hinata her sword out. As she neared Hinata she was shocked to see Hinata so relaxed and at the last moment her sword coming up blocking Saya. The sound of metal clicking as they hit reverberating off the walls. Hinata had a sly smile on her face as she blocked all of Saya's attacks. Saya soon realized Hinata was a very formidable opponent. She knew she needed to try a different approach. Sliding her leg out to sweep Hinata's out from under her, she was shocked to see the girl jump up in the air soar over her head and land behind her. Saya was barely able to block her sword from coming down on her. A fine sweat began to cover her as she continued to try and block Hinata's moves. All of Hinata's pent up anger flowed as she blocked and swung her sword at Saya. She was able to move quickly out of Saya's other offensive moves. Tiring of this she took the offense and quickly flipped the sword from Saya's hand. Saya gasped in surprise. It was then that Hinata felt a familiar tingle shoot up her arm. Looking down she realized she had cut her hand again on the sharp edge. A small puddle of blood began to form on the ground as blood dripped from the end of the blood sword. She heard Kai call her name but it seemed like everything had slowed down. She just stared at the growing blood stain as more energy waves tingled up her arm. Suddenly everything came back to focus as Haji pulled the sword from her hand.

"Hinata you're bleeding!" Kai looked up at her his eyes widening in shock. "Hinata your eyes…their glowing purple…"Her body began to tremble and she felt herself falling. Kai grabbed her before she hit the ground. Hey laid her gently to the ground. Pulling her against him his strong arms wrapping around her tiny body.

"Kai?" She cried her voice full of fear. Saya knelt down next to her, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Hinata. Just take a few deep breaths the feeling will pass." Haji handed her a towel. Wrapping her hand gently she brushed the hair out of Hinata's eyes.

"Feeling better?" Hinata nodded as she laid her head back against Kai chest. "W…what…was…?"  
"It is perfectly normal. Hinata you merged with your blood sword. That tingling feeling and your eyes glowing are all apart of it. When you blood merges with your sword it causes a temporary bond. It will help you move faster and strengthen your fighting power. The tingling sensation you are feeling is something you will eventually get use to." Hinata closed her eyes trying to hold herself together she felt she was close to falling apart. Like she didn't feel like a freak enough now this.

"Dammit Saya why didn't you tell her this could happen!" Kai fumed. Giving her a disappointed look he shook his head at her. She turned away giving Haji a pleading look.

"Kai she didn't want to overwhelm Hinata. Your sister and I were not sure if it would even happen. It doesn't work with every sword. Saya's old sword held the power to blood bond but her new one doesn't. Though at this point since your sister is full kyuuketsuki her blood works a bit different. Now that she has full control of her memory and powers she doesn't need the blood bond."

"Kai, Hinata has been through so much I didn't want to burden her with something ….well something that might not happen." Her eyes beseeched him to understand. Laying a hand on her shoulder he gave her a reassuring nod. Hinata slowly opened her eyes giving Saya a fixed stare.

"I understand Saya…but please tell me that is all the surprises you have left for me. I swear to Kami, I can not take another damn secret."

"I promise Hinata. By the way you are one hell of a sword fighter." Hinata gave her a shy smile.

"Mad ninja skills sis! Kai snickered.

"Kai you are such a dork!" Saya giggled her hand going up to muss his hair. Hinata couldn't help but laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kai would you put me down!" Hinata wiggled in his arms.

"I will not…so quite wiggling or I might just drop you on your butt." He laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Giving him a dirty look. "Kai I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. I am fine and I can even bandage my own hand. I am a trained medical nin." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Hinata just shut up and let me be the white knight in shinning armor for once." She tried to stop from laughing by burying her face in his chest but all that did was make her laugh come out in a big snort.

"Oh ya that's lady like." He snickered causing her to turn beat red and punch him in the chest. "Hey… hey now none of those mad ninja skills. Beating up the knight just might cause him to drop this ninja hime right on her royal ass." Giving her a cheeky smile. Hinata could not stop laughing as they entered the med lab.

"Damn you Kai, my stomach hurts quite making me laugh." He just grinned acting all innocent. He enjoyed hearing her laugh.

"What on earth is going on here?" Julia walked out of her office eyeing the two.

"I am here to give you blood but dumbass here thinks I need stitches." She laughed pointing to a frowning Kai.

"Hinata did you cut yourself?" Hinata let out an exaggerated groan and held up her hand.

"I keep telling him, I am a medical nin and can take care of this myself." Julia pulled the towel off her wrapped hand.

"That is a deep cut. Did you get it from your blood sword?"

"Yes she did, and will you kindly point out to her she is not a quick healer like Saya and needs to be more careful." Pulling her hand out of Julia's grasp she pointedly at the two.

"Read my lips…I am a M E D I C A L …N IN! Now pay attention." Gathering up chakra in her good hand a small green glow began to appear she moved her fingers slowly over the cut causing the torn skin to mend together."

"Holy shit!" Kai stared in utter shock as she held up her fully healed hand not even a scar showing.

Hinata frowned at him. "I told you Kai!" Julia took her hand and examined it closely. When she grabbed a magnified glass out Hinata pulled her hand back and glared at her.

"Listen Julia I am not your lab rat. So just take the blood so I can go."

She nodded getting up to get a syringe and test tubes.

"That was pretty cool ninja girl. "Kai smirked causing her to bite her bottom lip trying to not laugh.

"I swear Kai no more of this… mad ninja skills crap… or I will kick your butt." He feigned a stricken expression. She giggled at his antics. Before she knew it Julia was done .

Grabbing her hand he helped her hop off the exam table. He gave her a big silly grin.

"Come on ninja girl let's go get some dinner." She rolled her eyes at her new nickname. She couldn't help herself and let a small smile graced her face as he led her to the corridors.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Since my coauthor numberonewitch has been under the weather I will be finishing the story.

Yes characters are OOC. If you find errors please personally message me and not put it in a review. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Of Blood And Death

WARNING…This chapter contains a lemon (sexual material) So if you don't like please skip.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Saya lay in bed going over what had happened earlier. Had they done the right thing by not warning Hinata? Yes, it was the right thing. If nothing had happened and they had told her she would have just become more anxious then she already was. For the first time Saya saw Hinata smile a true smile not the forced ones she had been giving everyone the past month. It seemed like Kai had made some sorta break through with the young ninja the other night . Haji and her had both tried to get him to talk in the gym before Hinata showed up but he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. She couldn't help but smile herself when she thought of the way his face would light up at just the mention of Hinata's name. She was now certain her brother was in love with the young Hyuga. Kai had changed so much over the years. The arrogant angry boy he use to be was gone replaced by a mature caring man who smiled and joked with everyone. How she wished Riku was alive to see how much their big brother had changed. Even after the years it still hurt to think of her baby brother, his life cut short by her demon sister. She knew not to dwell on it or she would follow down the path Hinata was on. She was done with being filled with uncontrolled anger. Yes, she would kill Diva and avenge her father and brothers lives but she would not wallow in it. Shaking her head of those thoughts she picked up her newest book and began reading.

Haji walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist his hair still damp from the shower. He smiled when his eyes took in Saya sitting up in bed reading. One of the straps on her red satin nightgown had slid down her soft shoulder .Her hair pushed to one side was cascading down the other one. He slid into bed next to her and tugged the book out of her hands tossing it onto the nightstand.

"Haji?" Her eyes questioning him. Moving closer to her he let his lips slowly brush across her bare shoulder.

" Kami you're beautiful." His husky voice whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"I love you Saya." Placing her hand on his cheek she smiled up at him. "I love you too." He pulled her into a searing kiss. Pulling away he let his lips travel down her soft throat causing a sigh to escape her swollen lips. His hand pulling down her other strap the soft fabric sliding down revealing her small round breasts. Taking in her beauty he groaned as he laid her down his lips trailing kisses down her neck. His long fingers brushing her nipples causing her back to arch at his touch. Following his fingers he ran his tongue over each of her hardening nipples as his hand pulled the rest of her clothes off. Her hands clung to his head her fingers threaded through his long hair. She arched her back further when his hand brushed past her soft curls and touched her sensitive nub. Causing her to mew.

"H…Haji..!" She screamed in ecstasy as she was over come by the intense orgasm. Moving up his lips claimed hers as he laid between her legs. His hands grasping her hips tightly he took her in one thrust. The feel of her tight warmth made him groan her name. No matter how many centuries past he would never tire of making love to her sensual body.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!!!!!!

Any errors please send me a message instead of putting it in a review.


	12. Chapter 12

Of Blood and Death

Characters maybe OOC .If you find any errors please send me a message instead of putting it in a review.

Enjoy!!!!!!

Chapter 12

Kai and Hinata were just finishing a walk on the deck. Akamaru was running around barking at seagulls as they flew over the big cruise ship.

"Akamaru leave the poor birds alone!" Hinata scolded.

"Next time we should bring a ball with us. I think he's bored." Kai replied as Akamaru whined at Hinata's scolding.

"I think your right he is so use to running wild after…"Her voice trailed off not able to bring herself to say her dead friend's name. Kai saw the look on her face and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him warmly.

"Hey it's getting late we should head in." She nodded as they walked back. "You want to watch a movie with me? I have a DVD player in my room."

"Sure sounds like fun." Akamaru barked a few times at them.

"What did he say?' Kai looked over at her as she laughed.

"He says you better make sure there is popcorn." Kai laughed bending over and giving the dog a scratch behind his ears.

"Yah, Akamaru I'll make popcorn you big pig." The dog barked back.

"I am sorry Akamaru but he's right you are a pig when it comes to food." She giggled softly.

"Hey Hinata, we need to stop by my sisters room if we want popcorn. She always has some bags and a microwave. Grabbing her hand he tugged her down the halls. His touch bringing a blush to her cheeks.

As they reached Saya and Haji's room Kai let go of her hand bringing it up to knock on the door.

His hand paused when they heard Saya's moaning.

"Oh yes…yes…Haji..!"

Kai's eyes went wide his mouth dropped as he staggered back from the door. Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as she turned bright red.

All Kai could seem to do was mumble incoherent. Realizing Kai was shocked she began pushing him down the hall.

"Come on Kai I think we need to skip popcorn for tonight." Akamaru barked at Hinata.

"Yes Akamaru, I know what that sound was. Now shut up before Kai starts to hyperventilate. You will live with out popcorn."

When they reached his room she sat him down on his bed. His mumbling starting to form coherent words.

"Did…did…you…hear…they…wouldn't…oh…Kami!" She couldn't help but to bust up laughing.

Turning to face her he gave her an appalled look.

"Hinata this is not funny …I just heard my sister having…. Oh hell! I can't even say it!" Throwing his hands in the air dramatically. Sitting down next to him she tried to hold in the laughter.

"Kai…um…what did you think your sister and Haji did when they are alone? A giggle slipping out as she spoke. "She's a grown woman."

"I…I…know but…. Geesh… I never wanted to hear it. Ewwww." He cringed.

"Ha ha ha…Kai…did…ha ha...you just say ewww …ha!" She was laughing so hard she fell off the bed and onto the floor. Looking down at her he smirked.

"I am so glad Hinata you can laugh at my horror." Reaching down he pulled her back up on the bed shaking his head. "You know I think I might be traumatized for life."

"Ha ha… Maybe…haha.. Julia can give you therapy bwahahah." She flopped back on the bed laughing hysterical tears coming to her eyes.

"Funny very funny! I'll give you something to laugh about ninja girl!" leaning over her he began to tickle her sides.

"Kai…ha ha…no..stop…I give…haha…"Letting go with a satisfied look he smiled down at her. Hinata gasped for air .

"So ninja girl no more mocking my fragile psyche ." He stopped talking as he noticed how close their faces were. Hinata became very still her breath caught as she gazed up into his deep brown eyes. Kai slowly moved his face closer. She licked her lips nervously a blush growing on her cheeks. He was so close now she could feel his breath on her lips. Suddenly Akamaru jumped on the bed barking before curling up at the end of the bed. Kai pulled back clearing his throat.

"So what movie do you want to watch." He asked nervously. Hinata sat up quickly scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Ano…anything but horror. I have seen enough of that for one life time."

"I think we both have. How about a comedy then." She gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

Putting in the movie he sat back against the headboard. Scooting over she sat next to him her cheeks still flushed from earlier. Half way through the movie Hinata began to feel sleepy her head nodding as her eyes closed. Kai seeing this slid his arm around her letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Hinata?" His fingers running through her dark indigo hair.

"Hmm…"She murmured.

"If you're tired we can turn the movie off, so you can go back to your room and get some sleep."

"Hmm…no…I don't wanna move…mmm… I'm comfyyy." Her voice trailed off as she snuggled closer. Scooting down a bit so he was comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She snuggled her head into his chest letting out a content sigh.

Kai couldn't help but grin. "Yep, I could get use to this my little ninja-hime." He mused as he pulled the blankets over them and shut the movie off.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

KamiGod

Ano um

Hime princess

Please review pretty please !!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Of Blood and Death

Just to clarify a few things.This story follows most of blood plus storyline except for their are no Sif and Diva never got pregnant.

Kai is 22 and Hinata is 21

For all who asked no the rest of Naruto characters will not be joining Hinata. This is a Kai x Hinata story.This is about her starting a new life and seeking revenge after the loss of family and friends.

enjoy!!!!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Chapter 13

Sometime in the late night darkness Hinata was startled awake by a loud ringing bell sound her hands went to cover her ears. Kai jumped up quickly. The look on his face sent fear running through her all the way down to her toes.

"Kai what is it?" She yelled over the loud ringing. As she watched him pull out a gun from his bedside table He check the chamber and grabbed a few more clips from the drawer. Throwing on a shoulder harness he clipped the gun in. Looking up at her pale eyes took in the concern that was written on his face.

"Hinata it's the boats alarm system…something's wrong. Hurry get your weapons."

Looking at Akamaru who was trying to bury his head under the blankets.

"Akamaru stay here." She told him.

Running to her room she wrapped her leg pouch on her left thigh. She didn't need to check she already new all of her senbon and kunai were in it. Strapping the waist belt that held her sai's she looked up. Kai stood holding her blood sword. He helped her tie the strap over her slender shoulder. His hand reached for her face for a moment and then dropped as if he was unsure of his actions. Grabbing her hand he pulled her down the corridor both were running. The ringing alarms deafening. When they reached what Hinata realized was the large meeting room. Her eyes scanned the room falling upon Saya and Haji. Saya also had her sword strapped on and Haji was wearing a large coffin shaped case. She wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Saya what's going on?" Kai yelled as he grabbed his sister's arm.

"Chiropterans!" She screamed back. Suddenly the alarm bells stopped. The strange silence was alarming in itself.

David and Lewis walked in followed by Joel in his wheelchair.

"Sorry about the warning alarms but we wanted to make sure every one was up and ready." Joel folded his hands taking in everyone in the room.

"We just received reports that chiropterans have been spotted in a small village outside of Laos." David looked straight at Saya. "I know Vietnam is not a place you want to go back to Saya but we need to stop them. Choppers will be landing on the upper deck to fly you to the location." Hinata's body tensed.

"Is Itachi there?" Her voice coming out ice cold as her eyes narrowed.

"We have not received any reports of any one seeing Diva or Itachi but this is there work obviously. Hinata I would like you to come. With you and Saya's blood swords we will be able to stop them faster. Hopefully save some lives." She nodded even though she felt like her heart was going to jump from her chest. She looked up when she felt Kai's hand grip hers.

"When we get there stay by my side and don't leave it." He whispered in her ear as they left for the flight deck. She sucked in a deep breath when the helicopter landed. She had never been on any aircraft and it frightened her. Kai helped her in and put her restraint harness on her. He looked at her wide eyes and gentle ran his hand down her soft cheek before sitting down next to her and belting in. His hand reached over and held hers as they began to take off. Closing her eyes she let herself calm going into a meditative state. She was a ninja and would not let fear stop her from her duty. When she opened her eyes she was controlled and ready. All she wanted was the opportunity to get revenge for her loved ones. When she found Itachi she would make sure her face was the last thing he ever saw as she slices his throat open. His blood would pour for Kiba and Shino and all the others he killed_. 'Sorry Sasuke you will not get the chance to claim vengeance for your clan…but don't worry I will make him pay for it all for you and for Konoha.' _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Warning next chapter will be violent. As always if you find errors please send me a message instead of putting it in your review. Characters maybe OOC if you don't like it don't read it .

Thanks for reading and please be kind and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as the military style helicopter landed Kai released his restraints and was up and helping her out of her own. Taking her by the waist he helped her get out of the chopper. His hand quickly moving around her shoulder keeping her bend over and safe from the sharp spinning propellers. As soon as they were out the chopper quickly took off. A few minutes later a second chopper landed and about a five other Red Shield agents jumped out and began making their way, in what she knew was a perimeter check. Leaving her and Kai standing with David, Lewis, Saya and Haji . Her eyes took in the tropical landscape the full moon bringing light to the night sky. A few miles south she could see flames as they engulfed village homes. Many of the rice fields and trees had even caught fire. Her chest tightened as she watched it was like seeing her own village again. Taking a deep breath she cleared her mind and focused on the tasks ahead. Activating her byakugan she made a quick sweep of the village. She noticed a few chiropterans destroying the village and a few slowly making their way towards them. Though that was not what she was looking for. Taking in a larger scan of the area she frowned. Anger and disappointment plainly visible on her face.

"I take it by the look on your face Lady Hyuga that you have found no trace of Diva or Itachi. "

"Hai nothing. I do count eight chiropterans ." Releasing her byakugan she looked over at Kai expecting him to show disgust at her blood line jutsu but he just gave her a small smile.

"Pretty cool eyes their ninja girl." She was shocked by his response most people felt she had creepy eyes especially when she used her byakugan. Naruto use to love pointing that out to her when they were younger.

"Lewis and Kai I think you should take a few men and gather up as many survivors as you can moving them to a safer area. Saya, Haji and Lady Hyuga will take care of our eight nasty friends."

"No!" Kai yelled. "Hinata is with me. David she has only gone up against these bastards once and she is new to her blood sword bond." David looked over and saw Hinata glare at Kai.

"Dammit Kai! I am a jounin shinobi not to mention this whole cursed blood running through my veins. I am not weak… "

Grabbing her arm he cut her off. His eyes pleading for her to listen.

"Hinata, I have never thought you were weak. I've seen you sword fight remember. Listen David, I brought the experimental blood bullets that Lewis and I have been working on. They have not been field tested and I think this would be a good opportunity to try them."

"Fine Kai your right we need to find out if these bullets filled with Saya's blood can take down a chiropteran or not. If they do we will be able to arm all Red Shield members"

Leaning closer to Hinata, Kai whispered in her ear." Hinata I don't doubt your skill…I..I ..just don't want anything to happen to you." Her eyes softened as she looked up at him a small smile graced her lips.

"I know Kai but you are just going to have to accept that this is something I have to do."

"Kami, I know but I am not going to let you do it by yourself !"

She nodded her voice soft." Kai…" Her words suddenly halted as they heard the fierce demonic growl of a chiropteran.

"Well boys and girls I think the decision has been made for us because here they come." Lewis laughed as he pulled out his gun. Hinata and Saya both pulled their swords out.

"David catch." Lewis yelled throwing him a special clip. "Hey ninja girl use those cool eyes and tell us where they all are.

"Hai!" Using her byakugan she saw two moving close. "We have two closing in…two to the north on the out skirts of the village border and four…Oh shit !" Dropping the jutsu she turned to Kai and the rest. "The other four are in the village…we need to hurry there are people still alive hiding in a building down there."

"Hinata you and Kai get to the village…Haji and I will get these two and meet up with you. David can you and Lewis get the two stragglers to the north?" Saya asked.

"Sure can love! I have been itching to try out my toy here." Lewis laughed. Hinata watched as Kai gave his sister a hug and told Haji to keep her safe. Then they were off heading towards the burning village.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!!!!!No flaming!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Of Blood and Death

Warning characters maybe OOC and this chapter has some violence.

Chapter 15

Both Kai and Hinata raced towards the village. Her blood sword gripped firmly in her hand a she moved her other hand towards the sharp edge. Kai looked over her and frowned. His hand stopping her movements.

"Hinata wait don't use your blood until the last minute. Your blood is not like Saya's and you can only afford to lose so much before you suffer from blood loss. And before you go on about healing yourself Julia informed me about how you only have so much chakra. That it has its limits. So please only use your blood when you absolutely have to."

"Alright Kai." As they neared the village she stopped him.

"Wait Kai, let me check and see their exact location." Activating her byakugan she gasped.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Hinata using her chakra jumped into the tree line.

"Kai, I'm sorry there's not enough time!" She yelled as she flew through the trees. She could hear him screaming her name. She knew time was running out for the villagers two chiropterans were only seconds away from finding them. Knowing Kai could not go as fast as her there was no other choice but to leave him. Racing through the tree line her eyes caught sight of the building. It looked to be a run down warehouse. Jumping down to the metal roof of the building she landed silently. She quickly caught sight of two chiropterans. Seeing the hideous creatures she felt a cold chill run down her back. It was quickly replaced by venomous anger as she pictured Kiba and Shino being torn apart by these monsters.

She could hear their blood curling roars the drool dripping from their hideous mouths. She ran her open hand across the sharp blade at the handle. Letting her blood drip down the blade. She took in a deep breath as she embraced the tingling sensation that went up her arm. She noticed again how much clearer everything seemed.

"Okay you bastards time to die!" She cried venom dripping from her voice. Grasping the handle tightly with both hands she jumped down off the roof. As she dropped down she brought the sword down on the creature. Slicing through its shoulder and down its chest. Landing on her feet crouched she watched as it screeched in the throws of death before breaking into red rock shards.

"One down three to go." She laughed sickly as she turned to see another one charging at her. Drool dripped from its mouth a severed head clutched in its bloody claws.

"Kami you are one ugly fucker!" She screamed her eyes narrowed as she ran towards the hideous beast her sword raised. Her sword sliced through the creature's throat its bloody head hitting the ground before it had a chance to crystallize. Putting her sword back she quickly healed her hand. She let out a little squeak when Kai up behind her and grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"Nice work ninja girl but I swear you take off on me like that again." His dark hazel eyes peered into hers and she saw the fear he had for her. "Dammit Hinata you scared the hell out of me." She sighed closing her eyes for a second." I am sorry Kai but there was not enough time and with my shinobi training I can move faster then you."

"I know…I just don't want to los …oh just forget it." His hand waving her off. "Let's get those villagers out of here. We still have two more chiropterans to deal with." Sliding the large door on the side of the building they slowly entered. The building was pitch dark the moonlight barely penetrating the dirty windows. They could make out the shapes of large crates but nothing else.

"Hinata where are they? I can't see a damn thing!" Gripping his gun tighter he strained his eyes. "Anyone in here?" He called out. "Hmm…Hinata how about you use those pretty ninja eyes of yours."

Activating her byakugan she searched the building. "Kai, I don't see anyone I don't underst…oh hell Kai they are under the floor. There must be a trap door over in that corner. It took them a few moments to find it.

Kai lifted the heavy metal trap door peering in they both gasped. The under ground room was filled with about twelve children the oldest ones being maybe nine at the most.

"Oh, Kami, their parents must have hid them down there." Hinata gasped. Kai just shook his head sadly. The quiet night broken by the sound of one of the babies crying.

"Let's get them out of here quick. The older ones can carry the littler ones." His voice soft. Looking over at Hinata he could see by her face she realized what he had that these children were now orphans. Hinata went down the steps bending down she picked up the crying child.

"Shh...It's okay little one." She looked at the others their scared faces watching her.

"It's going to be okay we are here to get you to safety. Hey I have a idea how about we play a little game called follow the leader." She looked up at Kai who gave her a smile and reassuring nod. Walking over to one of the older children giving him a sweet smile.

"Hey how about you and the other older kids carry some of the little ones so we can go faster. "The young boy nodded and they began helping the little ones. "Okay kiddo's Kai up there is the leader so we are going to follow him. Now to play the game you must stay in a line and be very very quiet. Can you all do that?" The kids began to nod.

"Okay come on up guys and remember just like Hinata said be very quiet and follow what I say and do." The children began climbing the steps towards him. Hinata followed last. He was startled when he felt a small warm hand clutched onto his . Looking down a small little girl with auburn hair blinking her eyes up at him. He could see the fear in her little innocent eyes. It killed him inside knowing that this child had lost her family tonight.

"Hey there cutie what's your name ?"

"Mai Ly." She whispered. He smiled and looked up at Hinata who was smiling softly at him. In her arms she still held the toddler. For a second he could not stop his mind thinking what a great mother she would make. Looking back down at the little girl he gave her a big smile and tapped her nose softly causing her to grin.

"Well little cherry blossom how about you help me lead this game of follow the leader." She nodded placing her thumb in her mouth gripping his hand tighter.

Checking to see if it was safe they slowly made there way out of the building and towards where they had landed. Kai knew David's men would have set up a safe point near the landing sight. There had still been no sight of Saya and Haji this concerned him. Hinata used her byakugan and did not see any threat as they moved down the street. So far the children were quiet some were crying softly. The village was in shambles

It was a frightening scene to take in for anyone. Kai peered back to see how Hinata was doing . His eyes widened as he screamed her name. Running to her and the child she carried in her arms. Hinata was shocked as she felt Kai shoving her hard. Turning her body so the child would not get hurt her shoulder and side slammed into the hard ground shooting pain through her body. The children began screaming in fear.

"Kai…!" She screamed as she watched the chiropteran swooping down from above. Kai raised his gun his bullets having no effect on the creature. The creatures roar echoing through the night. It's sharp claws ripped through his chest sending him flying backwards.

"Kai! No…!" Hinata laid the child on the ground reaching for her sword she sliced her palm open on the sharp edge. The creature raised its clawed arm to strike again. Before she could reach him Haji appeared standing in front of Kai his black coffin case deflecting the creatures blow. The creature began to emit a strange screech and exploded into small red crystals.

"What the hell…how did that happen?" Saya asked Haji as she landed next to him.

"Kai!" Hinata screamed as she knelt next to him tears sliding down her cheeks. Saya and Haji turned in horror at her anguished scream. Kai's chest was soaked in blood a puddle forming around his body.

"Hinata…"He whispered before passing out.

"Don't you dare die on me Kai!" Gathering chakra in her hand. Green glowed brightly from her hand as she placed it on his chest. "Please Kai don't leave me…"She sobbed.

Saya knelt down grabbing his hand in hers. Her eyes looked to Haji who was gathering the frightened children together and back to Kai.

"Come on big brother hang in there. I can't lose another brother." Her eyes widened as she saw his flesh begin to repair itself under Hinata's hand. Hinata's breathing began to become labored as the green glow began to fade in and out.

"Just a little bit more…I have to hold on…just a bit more…" soon darkness fell upon her and she collapsed over him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please no flaming my fight scenes thanks!

As always if you find errors please send me a message instead of putting it in your review.

Thanks for reading and please be kind and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Of Blood and Death

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Blood Plus. Characters maybe OC.

Chapter 16

Slowly opening her eyes she blinked her eyes still felt heavy. Her whole body was sore. Sitting up stifly she realized she was in the medical ward. That's when it hit her.

"Kai!" She screamed jumping out of the bed. Her head felt woozy causing her to quickly grasp the bed rail.

"Hinata you're awake…how are you feeling?" Julia asked.

"Where's Kai! …Is he okay…Julia where is he?" Her voice frantic. Julia placed a calming hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile." He's fine thanks to you. Look for yourself." Following her hand she saw Kai laying in the bed next to hers sleeping soundly." Hinata walked over to him slowly her legs still feeling weak. Running her hand along his face she smiled softly. He looked so peaceful.

"He is so damn stubborn. Won't listen to me at all. Hasn't left your side the whole time you have been in here. I finally slipped a sedative in his drink so he would get some rest." Hinata eyebrow rose at her words.

"The whole time? How long have I been out?"

"Three days you really over did it. I am not an expert in chakra control and such, but it seems you used it all and your body just shut down. Not to mention blood loss. You need to remember you do not heal like Saya." Hinata looked down at her hand wrapped in bandages.

"I didn't have time to heal myself… Kai was…"Dropping her head as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I know dear, but he's fine now. Now you on the other hand need to rest. In fact you should be back in bed resting right now. You are not ready to be running around ." Julia gave her a mothering look.

"What about the children? Are the children safe?" She asked her voice filling with fear.

"Oh don't worry they are all safe thanks to you and Kai. Joel made sure they were all medically checked out. Now they are in a local orphanage till family can be found. If they can find any." She shook her head sadly. "Everyone is fine so please get back in bed Hinata. You need your rest. Saya and Haji stopped by earlier to see you .Said they would be back later. I think she wants to thank you for saving her brother life." Julia eyed Hinata who was caressing his forehead then running her fingers through his hair.

"Hinata Kia is fine. Doesn't have a scratch on him. Don't worry okay." Hinata gave her a small smile then sat down in the chair next to him.

"Where is my sword?"

"I believe Kai put it in your room when he went to get a change of clothes for you."

"Oh…wait Akamaru who's…"

"Hinata would you relax. Kai asked Saya to take care of him when I wouldn't allow him in my lab."

"Oh Okay." Her eyes going back to the sleeping Kai.

"Oh, before I forget David was wanting to know if we could take a little more blood .He is curious how your blood would work in Lewis's bullets."

"Oh does he now!" Her voice turning angry. "So where is dear old David?" Her eyes piercing slits. "You know what don't even bother I'll find him myself." Standing up slowly she walked towards the door.

"Hinata where are you going? You need to rest." Julia's worried voice asked.

"I will rest later. Right now I need to have a little chat with David." Her voice like ice causing Julia to flinch. Slamming the door she stormed out. Sitting down at her desk and pulling off her glasses Julia sighed. Feeling a head ache coming on, she held the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing good can from this. I am glad I am not in David's shoes." She sighed putting her glasses back on

"Hinata?" Kai called drowsily. Julia sighed heavily as she saw Kai sitting up.

"This was going to be a long day.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed please comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Of Blood and Death**

Kai x Hinata Naruto/Blood plus crossover

Characters may be OC

Chapter 17

Hinata made her way through the boat. She was exhausted but her anger fueled her forward. Going into dining area she found Saya and Haji.

"Hinata! What are you doing out of bed…are you okay?" Saya frowned as she grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine have either of you seen David?" Her voice dripping with venom.

"Hinata what is wrong?" Haji asked getting up from the table. "Why do you need David?"

"Hinata where is Kai?" Saya's face showing worry. "I thought he was watching you?"

"Saya he's fine. He was sleeping when I left and as for why I want David…well it's personal."

"I don't know where he is. Haji and I haven't seen him since this morning. Hinata if something is wrong tell me." Frowned Saya. Pulling out of her grasp Hinata staggered. Haji quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hinata you should be in bed. Why don't Saya and I walk you back to the infirmary."

"NO! I'm fine…I…I…just need to find David. "Pulling away she left the room.

"What on earth was that all about. She shouldn't be up. Haji did you see how pale she looked?"

"We better follow her Saya. She is pissed off at David that is for sure." Saya shook her head.

"Your right we might just need to save his ass. I sure wouldn't want to be on Hinata's bad side." Saya giggled at that.

Making her way down the corridors she had to stop till the woozy feeling past.

'Dammit I didn't realize I had used that much chakra. I will not be weak!' She groaned to herself. Pulling herself together she opened the door to the meeting room. She had found him. David stood next to the window deep in conversation with Lewis. Hearing the door open he looked up shock filled his eyes.

"Lady Hyuga, what are you doing up? I thought you were still unconscious in the medical bay?"

"Good to see you up ninja girl." Lewis smiled warmly.

"You son of a bitch!" Hinata screamed as she ran up to David. Pulling her fist back she through all her weight into it punching him across the room. "Because of you Kai almost died!"

Gasping David sat up. His left eye already starting to swell closed.

"Holy shit!" Was all Lewis could say his jaw opening and closing in shock.

"Lady Hyuga, I don't know what your problem is…or what on earth you're talking about… "

At that moment Saya and Haji walked in. Saya looked at David then back to the angry Hinata. Haji's eye brow rose at David's now very obvious black eye."

"Hinata did you hit David?" Saya gasped shocked. Standing over David, Hinata looked down at him with a deadly glare.

"Stay out of this Saya this is between me and David!" She glared over at Saya then back down to the man on the floor.

"You should have told me David!" Her voice icy cold. "I asked you weeks ago to tell me everything about the chiropteran's abilities. You never told me they could fucking fly! If I had known I would have been able to use my byakugan to check the skies baka!"

"I'm sorry Lady Hyuga I guess I assumed you knew. Since you had already fought them once."

"Fought them? You asshole I killed one by accident. All I did was see everyone I love die that night and because of your little assumption I nearly lost Kai!" Clenching her fists tight.

"I'm sorry Lady Hyuga." His voice sincere.

"Save it David! By tomorrow I want ever damn thing you have on the chiropterans. I am not going to go into another battle without knowing ever damn thing on these demons." She sighed grabbing her head as a wave of dizziness hit her. Taking a deep breath she dropped her hand and fixed her eyes on him. "I am not willing to risk Kai's or their lives." Her hand gesturing towards Saya, Haji, and Lewis. "I won't risk even your life David because you assumed I knew something I didn't." she intoned darkly, her voice almost a growl.

"Alright, I will make sure you see every file we have on record about chiropterans." He sighed his hand going to his swollen eye. "I am truly sorry Lady Hyuga." Taking a deep breath her shoulders sagging.

"David, just call me Hinata no more Lady Hyuga please." He just gave her an affirmative nod before standing up. Shaking her head sadly she turned her head and left the room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Of Blood and Death**

**Naruto/Blood Plus Crossover**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Blood Plus. Characters may be OC.

Chapter 18

Hinata slowly made her way down the corridor. She quickly felt dizziness come over her. Her one hand reaching out to the wall keeping herself steady.

'I guess I shouldn't have put that little bit of chakra in my punch. Damn, that stuck up anal ass David!' She laughed sadly. She could feel her strength failing. Her feet stumbling now as she used both hands on the wall to hold herself up. "Damn, I just need to get to the infirmary…check on Kai." Making it only a few more feet her knees gave out as her small body slid down the wall. Her head bent over her arms limp. "Damn!" She cursed.

Sitting there helpless the horrors of what took place a few nights ago came crashing down on her. The children huddled in that underground shelter, their lives forever damaged. The worst of it was she had failed. She shouldn't have blamed David. She was a damn shinobi with the rank of jounin she should have expected the unexpected. Been more aware of her surroundings. Her breath hitched as the tears began to slide down her pale cheeks. She should have protected Kai. She carried the damn byakugan she should have seen the demon. Yet she failed him. Her family had been right all along she wasn't fit to be ninja .She was weak, worthless. She couldn't save Kiba or Shino and now she proved her weakness again by nearly getting Kai killed. The image of Kai's bloody mangled body tore her heart apart. A gasped sob leaving her lips.

"Oh Kami Hinata!" Kai cried as he found her on the floor sobbing. "Kami, I have been looking all over for you…Hinata what happened?" Kneeling down he tried to pull her into his arms.

"No…No stay away from me!" She screamed. Giant gasping sobs shaking her exhausted body. Her weary arms trying to push him away.

"Hinata what is wrong? Come on please don't fight me…Hinata!" Being too exhausted he quickly over came her, his arms wrapping around her body. Holding her struggling body to his he whispered softly to her. "Shhh…Hinata its okay…Shhh. I've got you… shh."

Her body becoming limp from exhaustion she stopped struggling. Her small hands grabbing the front of his shirt .

"I failed you Kai…I…I…am so sorry!" She sobbed bitterly.

"Hinata what are you talking about? You have never failed me. Kami you saved my life."

"No…no I did fail you. I should have seen it…I…I…should have been more careful when I scanned the area." Cradling her in his arms his fingers softly brushing the falling tears from her eyes.

"Kai they were right…my family was right! I am weak!" His hand caressed her soft face as his warm eyes gazed into hers. He saw the pain and hurt of many years cross her pale moonstone eyes.

"Lord Hinata is that what you think? You think you're weak? Oh baby, you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You're stronger in ways my sister could only dream of!" Pulling her closer to his chest he laid soft kisses along her forehead. His fingers threading through her midnight blue hair.

"Oh Hinata my silly Ninja-Hime. Who ever told you that you were weak… well they were damn fools. What happened was not your fault...do you hear me Hinata it was not your fault!" Her head nodded slowly against his chest causing a smile to cross his face. "That's my girl. Now I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense." Putting his arm under her knees he stood scooping her up in his arms. "Now back to bed for you. I still can't believe as exhausted as you are you got out of bed and punched David in the eye. Damn what a shiner and you think you're weak hah." He laughed as he carried her back to the infirmary. Looking down at her in his arms he saw she had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered kissing her forehead softly. Pushing open the door to the infirmary with his foot he walked in laying Hinata carefully down on the bed. A small sigh left her lips as he pulled the blankets over her.

Julia walked in and took in the scene "Kai?"

"Oh, hey Julia found your wayward patient." He smiled.

"Kai is she okay? "

"Ya she's fine…just wore herself out. Though you might need to go check on David." He laughed quietly as not to wake Hinata.

"Why what is wrong with David!" Concern filling her face.

"Well you see…um…Hinata sorta gave him a black eye. Let's say over a miscommunication." He snickered.

Looking over at Hinata, Julia shook her head. "Damn that girl is tuff!" Kai just nodded happily.

"That she is. A very strong beautiful kunoichi." He smiled down at her his fingers running through her soft hair.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kami God

Hime Princess

Oh warm fluffy bunnies!!! I know you are all bugging about when will they kiss. Patients it won't be much longer. Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Please review!!!! Pretty Please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Of Blood and Death**

Warning: Mild lemon. Characters maybe OC

Chapter 19

"Diva my love I have news you will find very interesting." Itachi paused when he saw Diva feeding on one of the crew. Letting out a sigh he approached her.

"Diva if you keep feeding off the crew we won't have anyone left to man the ship. You can wait one more day till we dock. Then you can have your fill of Russian blood." Looking up at him she smiled a trail of blood running down her chin.

"But Itachi I am so thirsty." She pouted her voice childlike. Grinning mischievously she pulled a small dagger from her waist and sliced her hand open "I can always make him my chevalier if you are so worried we are running out of servants." Taking some of her blood in her mouth she moved closer to the lips of the dying man. Grabbing her hair he jerked her head back his mouth roughly taking hers his tongue brushing her lips open as he drank the blood from her mouth. Pulling back he sneered.

"I am and always will be your only chevalier Diva!" His lip curling up he roughly grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. His mouth running along her hand drinking up more of her demonic kyuuketsuki blood. Pulling back he smiled blood still smeared on his lips. Diva's eyes flashed a glowing blue as she moved closer. Her warm tongue licking the blood from his lips. Letting out a groan she leered at him.

"Oh lover, you know how hot you make me when you get possessive." Her finger running down his chest seductively before turning to the man's body lying on the floor.

"So what is your news lover ?" Eyes gleaming in childlike joy she took the bleeding sailors head in her hands. In one swift move she broke his neck. Letting go his head thumping loudly on the floor.

"One of your pet chiropterans has returned." Turning her head quickly she frowned.

"Only one?"

" Seems your sister and her Red Shield freaks interrupt their play time in Laos. Only one survived to report back."

"So my dear sister is awake. Hmmm…seems your awaking jutsu affected her as well." Her upper lip raised in disdain.

"Maybe after our little vacation in Russia we can pay her a little visit. We never did get to finish our little chat when I killed her little brother Riku." Her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Diva, there is more. Seems like they have a very interesting new team member." Her eye brow rose.

"Oh really and who would that be."

"Seems that we didn't destroy everyone in Konoha. Seems your pet saw a female ninja wearing a Leaf village hitai-ate ." The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile. His arm wrapping themselves around her waist.

"So what a kunoichi survived from your old village. How is that of interest to me?" "She asked bored.

"The way she was described…white pupil less eyes. She has to be from the Hyuga clan. I only know of one female Hyuga kunoichi. Heiress Hyuga Hinata. A weak pathetic excuse for a shinobi. Though I would love to get my hands on her clan secrets and her byakugan." Her brow furrowed in thought.

"Now why does that name sound familiar…hmm…Hyuga and those eyes. Something Amshel told me once. If I could only remember." He pulled her close his lips laying a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Oh there was one odd thing, but I think your little pet was mistaken since only Saya and you have blood swords." He said between kisses. "It tried to tell me that weak pathetic Hyuga had a blood sword and killed two of your chiropterans. Ridiculous since she doesn't have a drop of kyuuketsuki blood in her." Pulling suddenly out of his grasp she stared at him.

"That's it I remember what Amshel said. It was something to do with another kyuuketsuki a male who mated with a human female centuries ago. A woman with white eyes. They started a clan they had a blood sword that was past down through the centuries. There was more but I can't remember it. Amshel told me the clan was no longer around. Seems he was wrong. " Sitting on the edge of the desk she stared up at the ceiling in thought. Her fingers absentmindedly playing with a strand of her dark hair.

"No this just will not do…hmm…yes…they will both have to die. I am getting very tired of my sister killing my beloved pet chiropterans." She gave him a sickly sweet smile. Her fingers trailing down his chest as she unbuttoned his black shirt. He gave her a sinful smile as he pulled the belt off her robe. His hands sliding the red satin fabric off her bare shoulders. Pushing her down onto the desk his hands clutching her hips harshly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he ran his wet tongue between the valley of her breasts. Grabbing his chin she jerked his head up making him look in her glowing blue eyes. She gave him a wicked smile.

"Lover how about I give this Hinata girl to you as an early Christmas present. You can torture her all you want. Make her tell you all those little clan secrets. You can even keep her blood sword. In fact I want you to kill her with it"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

If you find any errors send me a message instead of putting it in a review. Thanks

**Please Review!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Of blood and Death

Chapter 20

"Well don't you all look like your having fun." Lewis laughed as he took in the group surrounding Hinata's bed.

"Hey Lewis come join us." Saya waved him to sit next to her.

"Oi, sis shut up. Don't ask him to play he'll wipe us all out. You obviously never played poker with Lewis. Guys a damn card shark." Kai laughed as Lewis gave them all a Cheshire cat smile.

"Okay maybe I don't' want him to play with that look on his face." Haji joked.

"Ahh forget you guys I came down to see Hinata anyway not you idiots. He chortled.

"So ninja girl how ya feeling. Looks like you got the color back to your cheeks. Though you do look a little tired still."

"I'm fine Lewis. I would be even better if they would let me out of this damn infirmary." She said through gritted teeth. Giving Kai a fixed look.

"Uh uh my ninja-hime don't give me that look. Until Julia says your okay to leave your butt is not leaving that bed." He smiled giving her nose a small tap with his finger. She just rolled her eyes and looked back at her cards.

"Well I fold how about you my love?" Haji asked peeking over at her hand. "Never mind she folds too." Grabbing the cards out of her hand and laying them on the bed.

"Hey why did you do that for?" She scoffed. Pointing his finger over at Kai he shook his head.

"Because I know that look on his face, you don't stand a chance. "Kai just threw his head back laughing.

Lewis gave a big laugh as all eyes turned to Hinata causing a blush to cross her cheeks.

"So my little ninja-hime you think you got what it takes…hmm?" He smirked wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Ano." She nervously shifted on the bed. "I…I… Saya what do you say again?"

"You want to fold?"

"No…no the other." She asked nervously.

"Lord are you all telling me Hinata doesn't know how to play poker?" Lewis bellowed as he walked over to her side of the bed and peered at her cards.

"Ano…we never played this in my village Lewis but Kai has been really sweet and is teaching me how." Smiling shyly. Lewis leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Hey Lewis no helping her!" Kai yelled.

"Fine fine Don't get your panties in a bunch Kai…geesh." He snickered causing Hinata to start laughing.

"Hinata I think you want to say call." Saya smiled.

Nodding excitedly Hinata nearly screamed it.

"Kai I call!"

"Read em and weep….full house. Your mad ninja skills can't help you now. " He snickered a big grin on his face.

"Ano…Kai…you read em and weep. I believe you taught me four aces beat a full house." She smiled softly.

"But…but...no way! How… did… you?" Kai sputtered in shock. Everyone started laughing.

"Wow ninja girl I think you made him speechless." Lewis snorted. Hinata just smiled wider a blush covered her cheeks.

Kia sat there looking totally rejected. Saya walked over and patted him on the back.

"Aww my brother just got his ass handed to him by a noobie ha ha." She laughed. Grabbing Haji by the hand she tugged him out of his chair.

"Hey Hinata will catch ya later. I promised Akamaru a walk on the deck outside." Haji gave her a wave before he pointed at Kai and started laughing again. Kai just groaned and began collecting the cards placing them back in their holder.

"Kai are you mad at me?" Hinata asked shyly. Her head dropped to her chest sadly. Kai looked up at her surprised her long dark hair covered her innocent face. Leaning over his hand lifted her chin.

"How could I ever be mad at such a beautiful ninja-hime?" He smiled at her. She smiled back shyly as her blush deepened.

"I am just mad he had to see me lose. " His thumb pointing over his shoulder at the snickering Lewis. "Now I will never hear the end of it." This caused Lewis to laugh louder.

"Oh you know it boy! Wednesday poker nights will never be the same now. You my friend will never live this one down Mr. I am the king of poker taken down by a noob." He gaffed.

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes "See what I mean?" Hinata tried to hide her laughter behind her small hand.

Lewis pulled one of the chairs away from the bed and sat down his expression turning more serious.

"So anyways Hinata I wanted to talk to you about Kai and mine's little project."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Okay this was just a fun little filler chapter. To show the group getting closer to Hinata. Friendship and all.


	21. Chapter 21

Of Blood and Death

Naruto/Blood Plus crossover

Chapter 21

Kai sat down next to Hinata on the medic bed. He looked at her confused face.

"How can I help you with your project on blood bullets? Besides giving you my blood." She asked confused.

"Which is not happening any time soon." Retorted Kai "Not until you are fully recovered. Julia has already explained to me how much blood you lost during the battle." He gave her a stern look.

"Please Kai no more lectures. You and Julia have grilled me enough on how I need to be more careful with the blood sword."

"Fine…"crossing his arms. Hinata glared at him.

"Anyways.." Lewis rolled his eyes at the two. "As you know the bullets we used take to long to work. It took David and I both a full round of clips to take just one chiropteran down and even then there seems to be about a five minute delay till they explode." Hinata realized that is why the chiropteran Kai shot took so long to die.

"Lewis and I think the bullets are not breaking apart enough. So the blood can't hit their systems fast enough. It could be because we had to use armor piercing bullets just to get through their tough skin."

Hinata looked at Kai and then over to Lewis confusion written on her face.

"I still don't understand how I can help. I know absolutely nothing about bullets. Shinobi's don't use weapons like those."

"Well we were wondering if you might have an idea… something… that will…"Lewis stumbled his words nervously. After watching her deck David he did not want to piss the girl off. Kai rolled his eyes at his nervous behavior.

"What Lewis is trying to say is. We want you to use some of your mad ninja skills to help us." Kai laughed as Hinata laid there wide eyed and shocked.

"Ya, what Kai said." Lewis laughed folding his arms behind his head.

"I am never going to hear the end of 'mad ninja skills' am I?" Kai laughed shaking his head no.

"Wonderful.. Now I don't feel so bad beating you at poker now." Giving him a sarcastic dirty look. He just gave her a cheesy grin giving her shoulder a nudge.

"So how can my…SHINOBI skills be of help?" Her voice emphasizing the word.

"Well we were wondering if you might have an idea on how to get the bullets to dissolve faster."

"Why don't you just have them explode ?"

"We thought of that but we can't use exploding tips." Lewis added. "The bullets are just to small to use exploding tips."

"I don't know what exploding tips are. I was thinking more along the lines of exploding tags. We use them all the time. Now your typical ones would be way to big but I do know one jutsu that might possibly work. A friend of mine Tenten taught me. She is a expert in weapons… " Her voice trailed off in thought as she looked away.

"Hinata?" Kai asked softly his hand touching her arm. She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine just memories. The last time I saw her was when I told her my cousin was dead. They were to be married."

"I'm sorry." Wrapping his arm around her pulling her closer. Laying her head on his shoulder she let out a sad sigh.

"This jutsu she taught me might be able to work in your little bullets."

"So you'll help us?" Lewis gave her a concerned look.

"Sure…all we will need is…" She stopped as she looked up at the door. Kai's eyes following hers. David stood calmly in the doorway watching them. She winced inward when she took in his swollen bruised eye.

Lewis turned to see what had their attention.

"Oh, hey David what are you doing here? Looking for your girly Julia." He Laughed. David gave him a frown as he approached them.

"I came down here to let you all know we have received word about Diva. Seems she is in Russia."

Hinata sat up further when she heard this.

"Joel has already instructed the captain to head there at top speed. We should be there within a few days." Giving a small nod he turned to leave.

"David Wait!" Hinata called. Kia looked at her and nodded. Leaning over he kissed her forehead causing a blush to grace her cheeks.

"Behave." He whispered giving her a wink. He already knew what she wanted to say.

"Hey Lewis can I talk to you alone for a minute." Kia pointed to the door. Lewis frowned in confusion and then he made a small o with his mouth and followed Kai out closing the door behind him.

"What did you need Miss Hy…I mean Hinata?" David asked curiously. Hinata slowly rose from the bed. Her knees a bit shaky as she approached him. He took a step back unsure of what her intentions were. His body froze in shock as he watched her kneel down in front of him. She bowed respectfully. Her head touching the floor.

"Gomen nasai David! What I did to you was out of line. I hope you will forgive me." Her head stayed bowed. David couldn't help the small smile on his face. The woman never ceased to amaze him.

Reaching down he gently helped her up.

"No need…you were right I should have made sure you knew all the facts."

"Even so David I should never have hit you. I am truly sorry for my actions." His eyes studied her face and he smiled.

"Hinata I can be a real jerk sometimes and I think I probably had that coming. Just forget it. I have no hard feelings against you. You're apart of Red Shield now…we are family now." Her eyes widened at his words.

'_Family? Can I open my heart again? I just don't know.'_ She thought to herself.

"Let's get you back in bed Hinata. I don't need Julia or Kai angry with me because their favorite patient is out of bed." She couldn't help but smile up at him. She had never seen this softer side of David before. She liked it. Helping her back in bed he said his goodbyes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed!!! Please take a sec and review just no flames!


	22. Chapter 22

Of Blood and Death

Chapter 22

"Morning Hinata, did you sleep well?" Julia asked as she walked in.

"I would sleep better in my own bed. Come on Julia I am fine my chakra level is normal." Hinata whined.

"Hmm let's check your vitals. Did you eat breakfast already?" Her hand checking Hinata's wrist pulse.

"Do you really need to ask…you know Kai brought me breakfast. He does every morning. I keep telling him he doesn't need to but, he won't take no for an answer."

"Boy, Hinata I wouldn't complain. I know lots of woman who would love to have a boyfriend spoil them."

"Wha…Kai is not my boyfriend we are just friends!" Hinata huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine what ever, I know better then try and argue with you." Julie laughed. "I think you should be fine to resume all activities tomorrow. Let's just give you one more day of recovery before you go all bad ass ninja."

"Not you too with the ninja stuff. You people need to get out more. It is a pretty sad thing, if I am the only ninja you have ever seen." Hinata scoffed. "I don't need another day. I have never been so babied in all my life. Shinobi's are stitched up and sent back out as soon as they can stand."

"Well, I am not one of your nin medics and I think you need to rest. My word is law on this ship so deal with it." Julia scolded. "Now maybe If you are good I will let you back to your cabin room later tonight. Don't give me that look I said maybe."

"Fine!" Hinata huffed acting like a child. Julia looked up as the door opened.

"Hey, Lewis!" She smiled.

"Well, hello! So how are my two favorite girls today. Hinata have you been behaving for Julia?"

Lewis teased. Hinata stuck her tongue out at Julia then laughed.

"Lewis, tell Julia ninja's don't need to be babied!" Hinata pouted.

"Ahh…sorry Ninja girl can not do. Julia's word is law on the ship." Hinata's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"She told you to say that didn't she?" Lewis just whistled and stared at the ceiling. Julia laughed.

"Yes, Hinata it's a big conspiracy against you Muwahaha!" Julia laughed with a fake menacing tone. Hinata tried not to giggle but failed.

"So Lewis is this visit…business or pleasure?" Julia asked pointing to the papers in his hands.

"Oh, ya David asked me to bring these down to you." He smiled. "Hey have you been up on deck today Julia?"

"No…why?"

"Well we are nearing Russia and it is snowing and down right freezing out there. So if you go out bring a warm coat."

"It's really snowing Lewis?" Hinata asked softly her eyes bright.

"Yep, and I nearly froze my ass off out there taking Akamaru for a walk. Though he seemed to love it." Lewis smiled warmly. "I think he misses you."

"I miss him to. Your infirmary has stupid no nin dog rules." Hinata fumed with fake seriousness. Julia just shook her head.

"Come on Lewis, I need to talk to David about these papers you can walk with me." As soon as they left the room Hinata jumped out of bed and searched under the hospital bed for her sandals.

"Damn they hid them." Pulling on a pair of fuzzy socks she found in Julia's cupboard she made her way out of the infirmary. Using her byakugan she quickly made her way through the many halls and corridors. As she neared the exit she giggled giving the door a big push she felt like she had entered a different world. A small gasp left her lips as she took in the white flakes floating around . Holding her hand out she felt the cold wetness as the tiny flakes melted against her warm skin of the palm of her hand. She let out a child like squeal as she tried to catch more.

"It is so beautiful. I forgot how wonderful snow was." She giggled her eyes glowing with childhood innocents. Sticking out her tongue she tasted the watery melted flakes. Her mind floated back to the last time she saw snow.

"_Mama what is that floating down from the sky? It is too cold to be Sakura flower petals. They are also white not pink." A four year old Hinata asked curiously. _

"_Little one it is called snow. Here in Konoha we do not see snow very often." Her mother knelt down to look her in the eye. How she loved her mothers light blue kimono. Many times when her mother held her she would trace the silver white flowers embroidered on the sleeves with her tiny fingers. The fabric was so soft and silky to touch. The wind was blowing slightly causing her mothers long midnight blue hair to brush against her small cheek. _

"_Hinata hold your hand out and catch it." She watched in awe as the small white flakes touched her hand. Her smile left her small face when it disappeared._

"_Where did it go?" She asked her mom sadly._

"_Don't be sad little one it just melted. Snow is just frozen water. See how it melts in your hand." Fascinated she held both of her small hands out. The flakes melting at her warm touch leaving little water drops. She spun around trying to catch the little flakes a soft giggle coming from her small cold lips. She squealed when a cold object hit her arm. Looking down she saw a glob of snow slid down her sleeve._

"_Gotcha!" A little boys voice yelled his tongue sticking out at her. Another little boy with dark hair stood next to her cousin laughing. She quickly hid behind her mother._

"_Hinata it's okay, Neji and Sasuke just want to have a snowball fight. "Looking up at her mother her mouth slightly open._

"_Here let me show you." She watched as her mother scooped up some snow and formed a ball. "See it's easy now take this and throw it." With glee she lobed the snowball at her snickering cousin._

"_Ha ha you missed!" He yelled running away down the gardens path. Hinata huffed angrily and placed her small hands on her hips. _

"_Come on Hina-hime I'll help you get him." Sasuke smiled holding out his hand. _

"_Go play Hinata." Her mother gave her a quick kiss before she took Sasuke hand. Both of them running after Neji laughing. _

Hinata sighed as the memories faded.

'_Life had been so simple then. All of that changed two months after that beautiful snowy day. Mother past away. Sasuke family and clan murdered by his brother. After then we never played together and slowly Neji began to hate me for his father's death. Yet life continued and I started over making new friends new memories. This time I have lost more than a mother I have lost everyone…my village destroyed. Can I start over again_? _Can I accept this new life? Look at Saya and Haji and the many years they had endured and still kept going.' _Her thoughts turned to Kai. Just thinking about him made her feel warm and safe. A small smile crept across her face as the snow fell upon her.

"Yes I can!" She exclaimed as she looked up to the sky. As if the cold snowy flakes were washing away her pain. Spinning around in joy just like she had when she was little. Letting the cold white snow fall on her outstretched arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Of Blood and Death

Kai and Hinata

Chapter 23

"Where and the hell did she go." Kai mumbled as he searched through the halls. "I swear that kunoichi is going to be the death of me. Pushing open the exit door he walked out into the cold brisk air.

"What on earth was she thinking leaving the infirmary." He mumbled angrily his breath fogging in front of him from the cold. "Kami it is freezing!" Pulling his jacket closer to him. "I swear if Lewis's hunch is right and she came out here to see the snow. She has no coat that crazy ninja girl…she'll end up sick. Dammit I think she finds pleasure in me worrying over her." On edge he quickened his pace as he searched around the outer walkway. The sound of a feminine voice from the upper deck caught his attention.

"Hinata!" He yelled when he her voice. Taking the stairs by twos he raced up to the top deck. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. He watched in amazement as she twirled around arms out stretched, face turned up letting the falling snow melt on her warm skin. He listened to the sound of her laughter. It reminded him of little tiny bells. Soft and light just like the snow covering her long soft midnight blue hair.

"Hinata…" His voice whispered gently as in if in a trance. She quickly stopped as she heard her name being carried on the cool ocean winds.

"Kai?" She whispered softly looking around for him. She smiled when her moonstone eyes feel upon his.

"Isn't it beautiful!" She exclaimed walking up to him. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her long black eyelashes flecked with white snow. Kai's breath hitched at the sight of her . She looked like a winter goddess

His hand reached out nervously as if afraid she would disappear at the slightest touch.

"Kai?" Her lavender moonstone eyes searching his as she moved closer. What she saw made her heart begin to race. His hand brushed softly across her rosy cheek as he leaned closer.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered his warm breath blowing against her cold lips. Her snow covered eyelashes fluttered close as she felt his lips tenderly brush against hers. Her small hands clenched his shirt tightly as she leaned into his warmth. His one arm pulling her tight while his other entwined in her hair. A gentle sigh left her as he deepened the kiss. She trembled at his touch.

"Your freezing." He said pulling back and tugging off his coat.

"Kai I'm fine." She smiled up at him shyly as he wrapped the coat around her.

"Let's get you inside. Hinata what were you thinking coming out here in the cold dressed like that." Looking down at her he could not stop admiring her beauty. Wrapping her arms around his waist she laid her head on his firm chest. Inhaling deeply his musky earthy scent.

"I was remembering the last time I saw snow. I was just a little girl." She looked up at him a sparkle in her eye. "Please, I just want to enjoy the snow a little more." She pleaded.

"Fine, I can't seem to refuse you anything my tenshi." Bending down and drawing her into another deep kiss. Holding her hands he slowly pulled away smiling. "But, only for a little while okay." Letting go of her hands he turned around and bent down.

"What are you doing?" Tilting her she raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Well, if you want to stay out here, Miss I only have socks on in the freezing cold. You are doing it my way." He laughed. "Now climb on." Climbing on his back she giggled. His strong arms holding her legs tightly she squealed with laughter throwing up her arms in the air to catch the falling snow . Looking up over his shoulder he couldn't help but laugh at her childlike joy as they walked along the deck.

'_I think I have fallen in love with you my little ninja-hime.'_ He thought happily to himself.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As promised Kai and Hinata's first kiss. Yes lots of fluffy bunnies there but don't fret my lemon lovers they will have their lemon moment soon enough.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kai made his way to the cafeteria. He smiled contently and how his day had turned. Just thinking of Hinata made his heart swell. He had just left her in his room with orders to take a hot shower to help get her warm. The last thing he wanted was for her to come down with a cold. She had been so damn cute, turning bright red when he had teased, if she didn't hurry he would join her. Kami, how he loved that blush when it covered her soft pale cheeks. Grabbing a Styrofoam box he gathered food for the two of them to eat in his room. Looking at the buffet of food his eyes caught sight of a box of strawberry pocky. He remembered how Hinata had told him that they were her favorite treat and she had a big weakness for them. He couldn't wait to see her happy face when he presented them to her. He also couldn't stop his mind from thinking dirty little thoughts of her soft warm lips sucking the strawberry off the pretzel center.

"I don't even want to know what is going on in that stupid head of yours." Saya teased poking

Kai in the side.

"Huh?" Pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Oh hey sis, Sorry I didn't see you."

"That was obvious." She snickered poking him again.

"Hey cut it out." He growled but his tone was still light and playful. "I will tell Haji you are abusive and to find himself a cuter girlfriend. " He teased poking her back in the side causing a giggle to squeak out her mouth.

"Are you picking on my lovely lady again Kai?" He heard a low voice say behind him causing him to jump and nearly drop the container he was holding.

"Geesh…Haji you just love to sneak up on people don't you." Kai frowned as Saya giggled more. "Ha ha pick on the non vamp I get it." Kai whined rolling his eyes

"Oh please you are such a dork!" Saya laughed leaning into Haji embrace. "Oh and a perv on top of it all."

"Say what?" Kai scrunched up his face. "Saya do you need blood because you are not making sense."

"I saw that look on your face when I walked in." She laughed at the red growing on his face. "By the way a little birdie told me you and Hinata have gotten cozy." A sly smile crossed her lips.

"Wha…What! How did you know?" Kai leaned closer to his sister flicking her on the nose. "You are just too damn nosey." A frown grew on his face as he closed the box lid on their food.

" Okay…okay I will stop teasing." She said quickly realizing she was pushing it too far. "I'm sorry, I know how serious you are about Hinata. Though it is so much fun to ruffle your feathers." He looked over at her and Haji. He was happy his sister had found a true soul mate. His mind quickly went to Hinata.

'_Could that be us someday_.' He mused to himself.

"Hey guys," Lewis grinned. "What are you all chatting about? Kai smooching on the top deck." He guffawed loudly before smacking Kai on the back. "Finally nabbed little Miss Ninja."

"Kami! Does everyone know my private life." He scowled. "Just how and the hell does everyone know I kissed Hinata!" Both Saya and Lewis looked at Haji.

"It was me. I was looking for Saya and saw the two of you on the upper deck. I did not mean to pry. Saya was the one who dragged it out of me.."

Saya tried to look innocent but failed miserably. "Well, you had that look of "I know something you don't."

"So you are the one with the big mouth." Kai groused. "Go figure! You all have to keep your mouths shut. You all know how sensitive Hinata is."

"Miss Ninja girl sensitive ha that's funny." Lewis laughed. "More like tuff as nails." He hooted loudly to Kai's dismay.

"Yes! She is very shy and I don't know where we stand." Kai face lowered. Saya moved away from Haji and hugged him.

"Trust me Kai she has fallen for you. But for you I will keep my mouth closed."

"Thanks." Kai smiled blushing. Saya bit her lip to not laugh.

"So have you guys heard the newest news?" Lewis asked before shoving a buttered roll in his mouth.

"That we are arriving in Russia tomorrow? I think everyone knows that Lewis" Kai rolled his eyes.

"No." Lewis replied bread spitting from his mouth.

"Lewis eat or talk don't do both." Kai wiped his jacket off.

"Oh sorry." Lewis swallowed. "No the news of who we are meeting when we arrive?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just tell us already will ya."

"Well…our good buddies the Schiff." Lewis smiled as he saw their surprised faces." Joel has them tracking Diva's whereabouts since they can cover ground faster then us."

Saya clapped her hands happily. "That is great I haven't seen Lulu in so long. I bet she has grown into a beautiful woman by now. "

Kai rolled his eyes." Please tell me Karman is not with them."

"Sorry to disappoint but yep, he is with her and of course Moses who never leaves her side."

"Kai play nice. I know how annoying Karman is but, it does none of us good if you pick a fight with him. We are all family now." Saya scolded.

"Yah and he is the pompous ass of the family." Kai huffed sarcastically.

"I thought that was your role." Saya teased back.

"Funny very funny." Kai scoffed. "Well I need to get this food to Hinata before it gets cold." Rushing off quickly before they could tease him anymore.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I know I told many of you I was not going to add the Schiff. Oops my bad. I like all woman changed my mind LOL. Muwahahaha! Yes I am evil!!!! Now there will only be the three Moses, Lulu and annoying Karman. As I have stated before this does not fully follow the show. So yes I know Moses and Karman died in the show but not for this Fanfic. Just like I stated Diva never has Riku's children. If you have any questions let me know. I have tried to keep this story from being too confusing with mixing the two animes.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	25. Chapter 25

**Of Blood and Death**

Chapter 25

Slowly pushing the door open his heart leaped into his throat as his eyes traveled the raven beauty sleeping in his bed. Hinata was lying on her side sound asleep beautiful as always but what had gotten his blood pumping was what she was wearing. She had on his favorite baby blue long sleeved shirt and nothing else. The shirt only reached halfway down her thighs and he couldn't help but admire those long milky white legs stretched out on his bed. Her long hair splayed on his pillow like a halo. Sucking in a breath he set the food down and walked over to her.

"Kami, you are beautiful." He mused as he sat down leaning over her. Placing a kiss on her cheek he again stared at those long bare legs of hers as if they begged him to touch them. Unable to control himself any longer he let his fingers trail down one slowly. His fingers memorizing every small curve.

"Kai?" Her voice called softly. He smiled as he leaned in and placed soft kisses on her pink lips. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but I couldn't resist stealing a kiss." He smiled down at her as she rolled onto her back to look up at him.

"That's okay I think I like being woken like that. She smiled shyly a blush growing on her cheeks.

"You hungry?" She nodded sitting up her fingers poking together nervously. Getting up he brought back the Styrofoam containers. She quickly took the pair of chopsticks he offered and began stuffing her mouth.

"Wow you were hungry." He teased as she turned pink again.

"Ano…sorry."

"Don't be you need to eat more." He thought of how much weight she had lost since coming aboard. The tragedy of her village had affected her not only mentally but physically. He was just happy to see she was finally coming around from her grief. She laughed pulling him from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking." She asked gazing up into his auburn eyes.

"You." He whispered leaning in to kiss her forehead. She blushed and looked down at her plate.

"I love it when you blush." He laughed as she looked up appalled. "You're just too cute."

Pursing her lips she eyed him. "I'm a woman I don't want to be thought of as cute." Wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

"Fine how about beautiful, gorgeous, or my favorite incredible sexy." He laughed as she turned even redder.

"Especially sexy when your wear my clothes." She gasped as she had forgotten what she was wearing. She tucked her legs under her trying to hide them. This only caused Kai to laugh harder as he started to clear their food away.

"Too late already saw them." He laughed as his hand went to tickle her knee."

"Stop!" She laughed trying to catch her breath. "I didn't have any clean pajamas so I had to borrow your shirt." She giggled

"Hmm…well I will just have to make sure you never have clean ones since you look so much better in my clothes." He leaned in to capture her lips. Pulling away he stood up her eyes following him as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed something. Her eye brow lifted as he sat down his hand behind his back.

"I got a surprise for you." He told her keeping his hand still hidden behind him.

"What?" She asked trying to peak around.

"Uh uh." It's gonna cost you he teased. Before he could tell her what he wanted she leaned in and kissed him. He was so distracted she reached around and grabbed the box in his hand. Pulling back she laughed and held up her new prize. When she realized what she held she squealed in joy and tackled him stratling his waist.

"Wow! I should get you pocky more often." His words broken up by her happy kisses." He laughed leaning up on his elbows. Embarrassed Hinata quickly jumped off and sat back against the bed's headboard. Looking down at the small box she again began to smile like a child. Quickly unwrapping the box she pulled out a stick.

"I haven't had one of these in so long." She nearly moaned when she put one of the long sticks in her mouth. He thought he would die as his fantasy started to come true. She rolled her eyes in ecstasy as she sucked on the strawberry frosting.

"You want one." She asked as she rolled it around her tongue. Unable to control himself any longer. He took it from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. She sucked in a breath as he ran his tongue over her lips. The taste of strawberry and Hinata's unique flavor over whelmed him. Deepening the kiss he moved his tongue past her lips to taste more of her sweetness. His hand slowly drawing circles as he moved up her bare thigh. He nearly lost it when she moaned at his touch. Her fingers becoming threaded in his hair. Pulling back slightly he nuzzled her nose.

"I rather have you." His voice husky and full of desire. She leaned up and kissed his warm lips. Suddenly pulling back she frowned.

"Kai do you hear that?"

"Huh?" He smiled. "What my pounding heart." Rolling her eyes she giggled.

"No…it sounds like someone singing." She closed her eyes. The sound was defiantly female. Even though her mind thought it was a beautiful voice something in her heart seemed to panic.

"Hinata?" His voice alarmed as he saw her face scrunch up in disgust. She opened her eyes suddenly, fear filling them.

"Kai something is wrong. Something about that voice." Realization hit him.

"Diva!" He growled as the warning alarms began to go off through out the ship.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jumping up Hinata ran to her room. Throwing the draw open and tossing clothes in the air, she pulled out her blood sword. Not bothering to tie it on she slide the blade out of its sheath . Grasping the red tinted sword tightly in one hand she left giving Akamaru orders to stay put. Kai met her in the hallway.

"You got them?" She asked pointing to the bullets he was loading.

"Sure do!" He replied as they raced up the corridor. They were met by Saya and Haji.

"It's Diva." She hissed holding her own sword. Anger filled her soft face.

"We know. Hinata could hear her singing." Kai replied. Saya looked at Hinata both of them nodded to each other and pushed their way through the exit doors. The deck was already filled with Red Shield agents armed and ready.

"Where is she?" Lewis asked as he joined them on the upper deck. David stood stone silent watching the water. The sound of insane laughter filled the air. Hinata's head jerked up to the skies. Her byakugan activated she gasped. '_Kami, there has to be at least seven of those damn flying monsters._'

"Up there!" She pointed. "I see at least seven. I don't see the female whose voice we heard."

"That voice is Diva!" Saya hissed venom filled her voice.

"That's right my sweet sister. It is I!" Diva called from the top of the bridge. Her long black hair waving in the cold air Her blood red dress flapped around her legs. As snow drifted down around them. Hinata cringed when she realized that her innocent thoughts of snow would soon be replaced by blood shed.

"So sister how was your sleep? Sorry to hear it was cut short!" She laughed manically. "I did miss you so."

Tilting her head to the side she smiled. "So this is our dear lost relative." Tilting her head to the other side she gave Hinata a sickly sweet smile. Kai quickly pushed Hinata behind him.

"Such a shame to ruin such a lovely face, but I did promise my love those precious pearly white eyes of yours."

"Over my dead body." Hinata heard Kai say under his breath. Placing her hand on his shoulder softly she whispered to him.

"Kai this is Saya and mine's fight. Please don't do anything rash. I can't lose you." Pushing past him she took her stance.

"Where is Itachi…Diva?" Her voice hard and deadly.

"Well my…my… aren't you a bold one." She laughed child like. "Sorry dear little cousin but it is just me and my pets. I just stopped by to say welcome to Russia and get a look at you little Hyuga." Her finger pointed down to Hinata. "You see you are going to be my love's holiday present." Putting a finger to her lips she trailed off in thought. " Hmm…I wonder if I should wrap you in a pink ribbon or a…" Her eyes lit up with amusement , as a wicked grin grew. "Better yet a bloody red one!" Her voice filled with pure evil.

"The only present you are going to get is Itachi's severed head when I am through with him." Hinata screamed as she pushed chakra into her feet and jumped up to land a few feet away from Diva.

"Hinata no!" Kai cried out to her, fear gripped his heart.

"Well, you are bold. Maybe even more so then my sweet sister."

"Leave her to me Hinata." Saya said coming up to join her. Haji stood protectively in front of Hinata.

She sneered before turning her back to them. "Well, I better get going. Till later sister." Jumping off the roof she was instantly caught in the arms of one of her pet chiropterans. Blowing a kiss her head fell back in insane laughter . "They are all yours my pets." She was gone in an instant leaving behind six of her monsters. Gunfire immediately began as the winged beasts swept down to the ship attacking the agents. Haji grabbed both woman one in each arm and dropped to the lower deck as a chiropteran dived to attack. Landing safely Hinata pulled away. Slicing her palm open on her sword she let the energy tingle run through her. She quickly ran forward slicing through two chiropterans as they landed. Blood splattered through the air before they crystallized.

"Saya behind you!" Kai screamed as he began shooting. His bullets penetrated. Hinata held her breath praying that their new bullets would work. Saya lifted her sword but before she could cut the creature in half it let out a pitiful wail and exploded. Crystals showered down on her and Haji.

"Well, that was a little more then I expected." Lewis laughed coming up behind Hinata reloading his weapon. "Good job Ninja girl." Without answering she pushed him to the ground her sword slicing the head off one of Diva's pets its claws raised to strike Lewis. She smiled down at Lewis her hand wiping the blood of her cheek.

"Well, hell!" He muttered in shock. Offering him a hand she pulled him to his feet. Her eyes scanned the ship quickly.

"Still two more to go." She told Lewis her eyes still searching for Kai. "Make that one." She smiled as she watched Kai take another one down.

"Hee hee… they don't stand a chance next to super ninja blood bullets." Lewis laughed before running off to find David.

"Ninja bullets." Hinata shook her head. "Definitely need to introduce more ninja's to you guys. She mused rolling her eyes.

Hinata watched as Saya took down the last of the chiropteran. Her eyes fell on what had been white snow realizing her earlier fears did come true. Blood turned the snowy ground pink. More agents had joined them helping to carry off the injured. She quickly sealed her hand to stop her own blood loss.

"No casualties." David called out to Lewis and Kai who stood on the lower deck. Hinata sighed with relief as she stood looking over the railing. '_Too many lives have been destroyed already._' She let the cold sea air blow across her face as she looked out. The moon was still full and she could sea the wave's crash against the ship. If she closed her eyes she could almost pretend none of the night's carnage had even taken place. 'Kai!' She thought. Opening her eyes she looked over to see him standing there smiling at her.

His eyes swept down her feminine body. She stood there still dressed in his blue shirt; it just barely reached her knees. Her sword still clutched tightly at her side. Never in his life had he seen anything as sexy as the dark haired woman who stood before him. A mixture of softness and steel. His arm instantly pulled her closer to him as his hand became tangled in her long flowing hair. She gazed into his eyes before burying her head in his chest.

"Don't ever leave me." She whispered. He knew in his heart then, that she truly belong to him.

"Never." He whispered back his chin resting on her head as his arms wrapped around her tightly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Of Blood and Death **

Warning this chapter contains a hard lemon so if you don't like…please don't read.

**Chapter 27**

Diva stood dripping wet in front of the large glass window. Her body still warm from the hot bath.

"Oh my poor poor pets." She crooned sadly. "That Hyuga female is much stronger than my lover claimed. "

She didn't flinch when the door slammed open and a near naked Itachi stormed in.

"Diva!" Itachi's anger passed over her like an untamed fire. "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

Turning towards him her one hand holding the towel close to her chest. "I was paying my sister a visit." Her voice calm and detached.

"You idiot!" He cursed as he slammed her against the wall. The back of her head making a loud thud as it hit the plaster wall. "Do you not think? This is not some fucking game. Six chiropteran dead in a matter of minutes. Did you not even think before you acted?" He glared as she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Ah love, it is always a game but alas, it is sad to lose my pets." A sly smile crossed her lips. "No worries I can make plenty more."

"Diva you can not run around acting like an immature child." He growled his teeth clenched as he grabbed a fist full of her long ebony hair. "You need to listen to me and do what I tell you…Understood!" He yanked her head back slamming it again on the wall." She looked up as laugher bubbled up from her throat. Letting the towel drop from her clenched hands she closed her eyes.

"I think you have forgotten your place my love!" Her eyes darting open glowing blue. Her hands shot forward shoving him across the room. His body slumping to the ground "Don't assume your position with me Itachi." Moving quickly she kneeled down on his chest her weight shortening his breath.

"I gave you eternity and I can take it away." Letting her sharpened fingernail slice a thin line across his cheek.

"Bitch!" He grinned shoving her naked body off. Standing up he approached her as she pulled herself off of the cold tiled floor. The back of his hand wiping the blood from his cheek. Standing up she faced him, her eyes glowing bright blue. He could feel the hunger coming from those maddening eyes. His own eyes matching her hungered thirst. He could feel himself harden as he walked around her like a tiger caging in his prey.

"Diva, I think it is you that has forgotten! If it was not for me, you would still be sleeping years away as the world passed by. Being nothing more then Amshel's little experiment." He growled as she ran her tongue over her lips seductively. His hand reaching out to graze over her hardened nipples before letting go as he walked around her.

"Ah but lover you deceived me. You said the little pearl eyed girl was weak and pathetic." She threw her head back as he again touched her seductively before letting go again as he past.

"She was neither weak nor pathetic! In fact she was surprisingly bold for such a small human." She mewed softly as he again touched her, this time slower pinching each nipple. She gasped when he pulled her arms behind her back roughly his hand sliding around her slender neck caressing it softly. Her body shivered as his warm breath heated her cold flesh.

"Yes, true I did under estimate her strength. All the more reason you should not have run off alone. How am I to protect my love if you leave me behind clueless?" His voice whispered in her ear. Wrenching her arms out of his reach she turned on him with the grace of a dancer. Her naked body pressed against his hard chest. She smiled as she felt his harden erection pressed against her. Only his pants separating their heated bodies. Her hands skillfully reached down unzipping them, sliding them over his hips.

"Do you not realize I do not need your protection? I am queen of the Kyuuketsuki!" Her fingers clawing his back as he slowly kissed and sucked on her neck. She drew in a deep breath as he ran his wet tongue over her nipple. Moving up to look in her eyes he fisted her hair in his hand pulling her head to his lips.

"Remember my Kyuuketsuki Queen who your king is." He sneered before shoving her up against the wall. His fingers quickly running through the soft curly dark hairs between her legs. Grabbing her thighs roughly his fingers leaving traces of bruises he spread her legs wide .Lifting her up he thrusted himself fully into her dripping wet heat. She screamed in pure ecstasy as she wrapped her arms around his neck her legs tightening around his waist. Sweat dripping down between the valley of her firm breasts as they bounced with every thrust. Tossing her head from side to side as every thrust became harder and faster. His nails digging deeper into the flesh of her hips, as his throat made sounds between a growl and a grunt. Leaning his head in he slowly ran his tongue over the smooth skin of her neck before biting down and lapping up her intoxicating kyuuketsuki blood. She mewed louder and louder as she felt the warmth coil in her as she peaked. He growled like a wild savage animal as he felt her tighten and pulse around him.

"Yes, you are my Kyuuketsuki King." She cooed sending him over the edge as he gave one finally long hard thrust into her.

"And you are my Kyuuketsuki Queen." He panted before dropping them both to the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

**Of Blood And Death**

**Blood Plus/ Naruto Crossover**

Chapter 28

"Hurry up Kai!" Hinata yelled pulling on the long black wool coat her blood sword hidden inside. Akamaru looked from her to the bathroom door and back again.

"Geesh I'm almost ready." Kai torted slowly opening the door.

"I thought only woman took that long to dress." She teased reaching up and giving him a soft kiss.

"Very funny ninja-hime. Unlike you my hair never stays the way I want it." She laughed as she tried to push down a piece that was still sticking out of place.

"You're really excited to be leaving the ship." He laughed grabbing his gun holster and jacket off the bed. Strapping it around his shoulders and checking his clip he holstered his gun.

"Are you kidding me, I have only been stuck on this damn boat for months. That and I have never been anywhere but Japan my whole life." Reaching over he teasingly tugged on her hitai-ate that she had tied around her neck. He knew she wore it to remember her family and village.

Grabbing his hand Kai couldn't help but laugh as she dragged him down the narrow halls. Akamaru following close behind.

" Slow down Hinata. There not going to leave without us." Kai smiled as they ran through the exit doors.

"Kai…Hinata!" Saya waved from the shoreline. Next to her were three figures in long dark gray coats their heads covered. The snow was still drifting down covering the deck and walkway.

Hinata stopped suddenly looking down at them.

"Are they the Schiff you told me about?" Hinata whispered nervously. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze he led her down the ramp.

"Don't worry you will like them. Well everyone one but Karman he's just an ass." Hinata tried to cover the giggle with her hand.

"Is he really that bad?" Kai just sighed and rolled his eyes. Before he could reply he was tackled to the ground.

"Kai! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Lulu." Hinata just stared baffled as she watched him push the lavender haired girl off him.

She squeaked when the same girl turned and slammed into her hard hugging her tight.

"Are you Hinata? I'm Lulu I think you and I are going to be great friends." She giggled loudly .

"Sorry about that. Lulu can get a little over affectionate. I'm Moses and you must be Hinata." He nodded his head respectfully. His dark black hair falling over his eye. Reaching over he gentle pried the strange giggling young woman off of her.

"H…hi." Hinata nervously replied poking her fingers together. Realizing she was doing her nervous tic she dropped her hands quickly.

"Well Saya you never said she was so cute. " Taking Hinata's small hand in his he stared into her eyes. His expression a mixture of amusement and seduction. Lifting her hand up to his cold lips he pressed a slight kiss on the back of her hand. "My name is Karman and you are truly the most beautiful half human I have ever met." Hinata gasped eyes widening. Before she could respond Kai grabbed her arm hard causing her to nearly fall over backwards. His arm wrapping around her waist possessively.

"Such a waste. Why would such a beautiful woman like you be with him." Karman tsked loudly pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "So Kai I hear you think you can take down Chiropterans with your new blood bullets and that shiny toy gun of your daddies." Hinata felt Kai's hand tighten on her waist. Looking up she could see the scowl on his face as he narrowed his eyes.

"I see Karman you're tongue has gotten bolder. You must really think you are all that now that you got some of Diva's blood."

"Well thank you Kia." His voice dripping with sarcasm." Now I can be just like you worthless humans and play in the daylight."

"Karman behave!" Moses hissed softly. Giving him a harsh stare his green eyes darkening.

"Oh you have such a cute doggy!" Lulu broke the tension with her loud squeals of happiness. Dropping down on the snow she ran her fingers through his soft fur. He looked up at Hinata barking.

"It's okay!" She whispered to him before kneeling next to the girl. "His name is Akamaru and he is a special trained nin dog." Akamaru seemed to be flattered by her words and held his head high before succumbing to the young girl's hand scratching his head. Rolling over on his back happily for her to rub his belly.

"Way to go Akamaru . You totally blew the tuff nin dog look." Hinata laughed. Leaning down to ruffle his ears .

Kai leaned over and whispered to Akamaru. "Feel free to go nin dog and bit that jerk." Tilting his head towards Karman.

Well it looks like were all here." David interrupted. "We will be catching a train to Moscow and then drive the rest of the way to the mansion. I don't think I have to remind you all to be on your guard."

"So Hinata how about you lose the human and let me escort you to the van." Karman grinned shooting Kai a predatory look."

"Ano…no thanks." Her hand reaching over to Kai. Kai just gave a smirk and brushed past Karman roughly. Leaning over he whispered to Hinata.

"You know when I said earlier he was an ass, what I really ment to say was fucking asshole."

Hinata joined Saya, Haji, David and Kai in the first van. Lewis sat happily behind the driver's wheel whistling .

"Hinata these are for you." David smiled softly from the passenger seat. Stretching his arm towards her he handed her a pair of dark black rimmed sunglasses. "We need to keep those rare eyes of yours hidden. We know Diva is after them so I want to be cautious. " Her hand shook slightly as she stared down at them in her small gloved hand.

"Ya, we want to keep you safe ninja girl." Lewis chuckled. Closing her hand around them she held them tightly to her chest.

'_They remind me of Shino's_.' She sighed softly to herself thinking of her quiet and loving friend. Akamaru barked jumping from the seat and onto her lap.

"I know Akamaru just like the coat." She whispered quietly in his ear.

She had thought the same thing as Akamaru when Saya had given her the long black hooded coat. The soft fur lining the edge around the hood reminded her of Kiba's old jacket.

'_It seems like they are still watching other us Akamaru in their own special way." _She whispered.

"Hinata you okay?" Kia asked looking over at her as she stared sadly out the window.

"Yes." Her voice tiny and distant. Placing the glasses on her face and pulling up her coat hood she watched the Russian winter scenery blur as she stared out the van window. Pursing her lips she sighed.

'_It won't be long till I avenge your murders. Itachi and Diva will both pay for taking you away from me.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I know I had told many of you about not using the Schiff but alas I changed my mind. Just to clarify a few facts. Lulu, Moses and Karman are the only surviving Schiff and did battle Diva years ago before Saya slept getting their hands on some of her blood but were not able to destroy her. With Diva's blood they are now free of the thorn (death) and can now be out in light just not strong sunlight.

Hope this helps any confusion

Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hinata gazed in awe as she looked up at the giant domed ceiling. The tiles varying in different shades of red and gold.

"Pretty isn't it." Lulu exclaimed happily. Hinata looked over at the unusual girl. She seemed to always be happy her eyes wide taking in everything around her.

"Yes it is." Hinata pushed the hood off her head. "I have never been on a train or even seen a train station. The only trains I have ever seen were in pictures."

"Oh you will love it. Moses and I have taken the train to Moscow many times over the years. Sometimes Karman joins us. "

"So Hinata we have heard a little bit about you but I would like to get to know you more." She smiled sitting down on a bench her small hand tugging Hinata arm pulling her down . Sitting beside her  
Hinata's shaded eyes took in all the travelers. Kai was helping to secure their luggage.

"Is it always this busy?"

"It is a bit more crowded with the winter holidays approaching." Hinata gasped her hand going to her lips.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I…I forgot all about them. I guess it doesn't matter anymore…" Her voice trailing off balefully.

"Hinata time to go." Kai called giving her a loving smile. His eye brows creased slowly as he watched her stare at the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You're lying I can tell." He whispered in her ear, snaking his arm around her waist.

"It's really nothing Kai. I'm just a little overwhelmed." He gave her a doubting look but dropped the subject.

Hinata pressed her face to the window watching as the snowy landscape sped quickly by. It was all rather breathtaking. The train would shutter and jerk but she wasn't frightened by it. Sitting back in the seat of the private car she took off her sunglasses. Saya and Lulu sat huddled together across from her eating sweets and chatting. Kai and Haji had left to speak with David.

"Hey Hina." Lulu laughed. "Come join us." Saya giggled at the nickname.

"Hina that's cute. Lewis like's to call her Ninja girl and Kai well he…"

"Ninja-hime yah enough already." Hinata grumbled looking back out the window.

"Hey why such a sad face Hina? You can't be gloomy with Christmas just a few weeks a way."

Saya's bit her bottom lip as she realized the problem.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I wasn't even thinking." She paused before nudging Lulu and whispering in her ear.

"Oh Hinata," Lulu cooed softly. "I only have Moses and Karman; they are all that is left of my family." Before Hinata could think the purple haired Lulu was hugging her tightly. "It will be okay. I will be your family now. I have always thought of Saya as my older sister and now I can have you also." She squealed with joy.

"Ano… okay Lulu." Hinata smiled unsure but could not help but be drawn to the hyper girl. She remind her so much of Naruto. "I think I would like that Lulu."

"So Saya what are you going to get Haji for Christmas?" Lulu asked bouncing happily on the seat.

"I'm not sure yet. I think we need to go shopping after we get settled in." Saya smiled.

"Shopping? But what about…" Hinata frowned .

"Ahh… Hinata you can't spend all your time plotting revenge. Trust us we know. " Lulu laughed. "You have to grab all of life you can. It can end really fast trust me." Her eyes dropped to the floor as she sighed heavily.

"Come on Hinata, I know Kai said you need more clothes. We will have so much fun!" Saya grinned. Lulu immediately looked up cheerful again.

"Oh clothes shopping my favorite type of shopping. After spending most of my life in a stupid brown hooded robe, I love to get new clothes." Lulu leaned over studying Hinata. Hinata pulled back quickly. Lulu was really starting to invade her space.

"You definitely would look good in either blues or lavenders."

"Wha…"

"Colors Hinata, she means you would look good in blue." Lulu beamed happily at Saya.

"Saya looks good in reds and browns."

"Okay," Hinata did not feel very comfortable talking about clothes. Lulu and Saya were starting to remind her of Ino and Sakura. She cringed inward when she remembered Sakura's horrifying death.

"Uh oh Saya…Hina is getting that sad look again. Snap out of it girl only happy thoughts today." Snapping her fingers in front of Hinata's face. Hinata blinked her eye brows rising.

"So Saya I see you and Haji are hot and heavy now." Lulu teased.

"You know Lulu I keep forgetting your eighteen now. I still see you as that pre teen girl following Moses around like a love sick pup." She teased.

" Please I did not follow him around love sick." She waved her hand blowing it off.

"Sure…what ever you say Lulu. So when did you and Moses finally get together?"

" About five years after you went to sleep. It was so cute, he was so nervous the first time we kissed." She smiled her face drifting off in memory. "Kami can he kiss among other things." She giggled mischievously.

"You haven't?" Saya gasped turning and looking her in the eye. Lulu nodded vigorously. Hinata just sat there looking from one to the other her fingers nervously poking together.

"Why you little minx." Saya gasped in fake shock.

"So Hinata I see you and Kai look rather cozy. So ho…" Lulu ignored Saya as she cleared her throat. Her hand making a slicing move across her throat.

"So how long have you and Kai been together?" She frowned as she watched Saya who kept clearing her throat, gesturing and now adding winking.

"Saya what the hell is wrong with you. You have an eye tick or something." Lulu leaned closer eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh for Kami sake Lulu do you not understand the signals for shut up." Saya sighed shaking her head sadly.

"Why do I have to shut up I was just asking Hina…." She suddenly stopped her mouth making an O .

Hinata looked at Saya and then to Lulu.

"Okay I don't get it?" Her eyes narrowing. "Out with it Saya."

"Well, you see. Haji saw you kissing and you two were holding hands earlier but I know Kai doesn't want to upset you and said for everyone to keep our mouths shut about it. And well…" Her words coming out in one long exhausting breath. Hinata wrinkled up her nose.

"Are you saying Kai is embarrassed by me." Hinata asked brusquely.

"No…no Hinata you have it wrong. He was afraid you would…well your kinda shy ….and oh hell I can't explain it." Dropping her head in her hands. Suddenly she heard Hinata laugh.

"Hinata?" She looked up in confusion.

"It's okay I get it Saya. Kai is always worried about me. I maybe shy but I am not ashamed of kissing him." A blush growing on her face.

"So you do like my brother then." Saya smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes." Hinata whispered softly.

"Oh tell us all about it." Lulu whined in a playfully voice.

"Ya I wanna know to. You have been sleeping in his room every night."

"Wha…no we haven't…no… it's not like that…just…sleeping…"Hinata stammered her face turning bright red.

"Oh Hina you should see your face." Lulu laughed then her voice suddenly became serious. "You want to don't you. You want him to take you in his arms and make you his woman completely." Lulu winked.

"Ano…no…. maybe…I…" Hinata stammered her breath becoming short. "Yes!" She screamed her face looked like it was going to catch fire

"Yes what?" Asked a voice sliding the door open. Hinata's eyes widened as she turned to see Kia standing in the doorway.

"I… ano… I…"She stuttered, her head suddenly feeling very woozy as she tried to catch a shaky breath. Standing up to tried to leave but her legs felt like jello. The room spinned as she fell into blackness. His muscular arms catching her before she hit the ground.

"Hinata?" His face frozen in an expression of shock.

"Hinata!" Kai called her name louder fear filling his body. Laying her gentle on the bench seat brushing the hair from her face. "What the hell happened?!" Turning an icy glare at the other two women.

Both women sat there holding their stomachs doubled over in laughter.

"I do not find this funny!" He growled his patients slipping quickly. "What is wrong with Hinata! "

"What's going on ?" Haji asked as he entered the private car with Moses. Akamaru trotting happily behind them.

"That's what I would fucking like to know!" Kai yelled as he knelt down next to Hinata .

"Saya?" Haji asked tilting his head his eye brow raised.

"S…She is f…fine." Saya tried to reply between outbursts of hysterical laughter.

"If she is so damn fine why did she just pass out!" Kai hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ha ha she passed out from embarrassment." Lulu giggled tears coming to her eyes.

Looking down, his eyes taking in her red face. Groaning he dropped his head. "Saya you have five seconds to get out of my sight before I kill you."

"Oh come on Kai it was just harmless girl talk."

"Go! Now!" Pointing at the door. "And take Lulu with you."

"Spoil sport." Lulu torted sticking her tongue out. Getting up and strutting out the door. Moses looked at Kai and then to her retreating body.

"I better follow her and keep her out of trouble. Seems like she has caused enough for one day."

"Kai ?" Saya said softly. "I'm sorry. We were…"

"Haji would you please take my sister before I strangle her." Haji nodded a smirk clearly growing on his face."

"Come on Saya." Tugging the reluctant woman out the door. After the door closed Kai let out the breath he had been holding. Rubbing a hand across his face he groaned. Akamaru looked from Kai to Hinata and back.

"Woman!" Kai shook his head annoyed. Akamaru barked as if to agree.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Slowly blinking Hinata came out of her haze to find herself staring right up into Kai's hazel eyes.

A small surprised gasp leaving her lips.

"Feeling better?" He grinned one eyebrow perched high.. It was then it all came back to her.

"Oh shit!" She groaned embarrassed. She covered her face with both hands.

"Well not quite what I had hoped to hear." He prodded her hands down before smiling. "I never knew you could get so…"Her hand shoot up quickly to stop him.

"Please Kai don't! I feel stupid enough. I thought I had grown out of that shit years ago." She grumbled.

Akamaru barked a few times causing another groan to leave her mouth.

"You shut up too Akamaru or I will tell Kai all of your embarrassing moments." Akamaru dropped his head, his paw covering his face. It was so adorable Hinata couldn't stop the giggle bubbling up. Akamaru looked up at Kai sadly letting out a small whine.

"Hmm…sorry buddy I can't save you. She has you dead to rights. Blackmailed and all." He laughed scratching him behind the ears.

"So Hinata you going to tell me what caused this wonderful display of…" He words cut off by Hinata's hands grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down in a long heated kiss.

"Wow!" He grinned nearly breathless. "Okay maybe I should have my sister embarrass you more often if I get that kind of reception." He chuckled till her hand hit his shoulder. "Ow! What did I say?" Faking trauma.

Sitting down he pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Her breath caught as she felt his lips brush hers his tongue teasingly grazing her bottom lip. Her lips parted as he moved in for a deeper kiss. Letting his tongue taste her sweetness as she slowly returned it with her own tongue rolling around his. Pulling back leaning his forehead against hers as they both tried to calm their erratic breathing.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He whispered his voice becoming husky. The sound of his voice sending shivers down her back as a warmth filled her coiling inside her before settling low in her abdomen.

"I think I have an idea." Running a hand slowly down his chest. She loved the feel of his hard muscles under her fingers.

"Hinata ."He moaned pulling her closer as his head dipped down to kiss her chin. Her head dropped back as he slowly kissed a line down the soft pale skin of her throat.

"Well well what do we have here?"

Kai nearly growled as he looked up to see a smug looking Karman.

"Karman fuck off and bug someone else can't you see I am having a private moment with Hinata."

"Not my problem you didn't lock the door." Pulling off his glasses and wiping them on a cloth.

"Hinata dear I don't understand what you see in him." He pushed the glasses back on and winked at her.

"Karman did you need something?" Hinata looked over her shoulder at him.

"Why yes my dear Hinata. Lulu, Moses, and I would like you to join us for dinner. We won't be reaching Moscow for another six hours and you must be famished."

"Ano…I." Hinata looked at Kia. "We will be there in a little bit tell Lulu." She could tell by the disdained look on his face he was not happy she had used the word we.

"As you wish Hinata." Giving her an over exaggerated bow before closing the door.

"That guy really pisses me off." Kai roared spitting mad. He went to stand up to go after him forgetting Hinata was straddling his lap. His arms grabbing her just before she fell.

"Oh. Hinata I'm sorry." Dropping his head on her shoulder.

"Kai try and give him some leeway. Lulu told me that Moses, Karman and her are the last of the Schiff. I know how lonely that can feel. So give him and his ego a little break." Lifting his head he gazed into her eyes.

"You truly are one of the kindest woman I know. You always put others before yourself." He smiled as he saw a blush rise on her cheeks. "Oh how I love to see you flush. How about we forget the jerk and eat dinner alone."

She placed her soft hands on both sides of his face and smiled softly. "Next time but I already said I we would come and I don't want to hurt Lulu's feelings. She might be 18 but I think she is still an awkward teen inside. You can be civil to Karman for one meal can't you? "She looked into his eyes pleading. "Please do it for me." He gave her a drawn out sigh of defeat.  
"As if I could ever refuse you my ninja-hime." He nuzzled her nose with his. "Come on and let's go eat. I promise to behave."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sorry this is a bit of a short chapt. More is coming I promise!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The van pulled up to a stop in front of a large three story brick building. The outside shrubs and trees circling the mansion were lit with tiny strings of twinkling white lights giving the snow on the ground a crystal speckled appearance .

"Hinata wake up were here." Kai whispered his fingers sliding through her hair. After the long train ride she had fallen asleep as soon as they had taken off in the van. Her head lying on Kai's lap.

"Hmm…wha?" She mumbled drowsily.

"Where here hime." He smiled down at her as she lifted her small hand to rub her eye. Blinking a few times she yawned.

"How did we get here so fast." She yawned.

"Silly, you have been asleep the whole time." He chuckled. Sitting up she saw Haji and Saya walking towards the enormous mansion.

"Wow, it is bigger then Hyuga clan's compound and ours was the biggest place in the whole leaf village." She gasped gawking at the huge building. "It's magnificent."

Getting out she slowly walked up the pathway taking in all the lights twinkling.Kai looked down at her enjoying her childlike awe.

"Hina!" Came a squeal as a body tackled her to the ground rubbing snow into her face.

"Lulu !" She screamed murderously. "You are so going to pay!" Sitting up and brushing the cold snow off her face. She kicked Lulu's legs out form under her. Lulu landed flat on her ass in shock. Kai just laughed before a ball of snow smacked him in the head.

"Hey!" Frowning he turned to Lulu who just shook her head no and pointed to Hinata who had another snow ball in hand grinning mischievously.

"Hinata?"

"That's for laughing."

"Would you three stop screwing around and help unload the vans." David scolded. Three snowballs hit him.

"Well I guess they told you… ha!" Lewis laughed holding a bag. David sighed heavily "I am surrounded by children." He muttered under his breath.

"Wow that was fun!" Lulu tittered brushing the snow off her.

"Come on let's help unload." Hinata giggled. "David might have a stroke if we don't."

"Do you think it would help his personality if he did?" Lulu snickered.

"Now Lulu it's not nice to tease the anally retentive." Kai snorted. Hinata and Lulu both giggled loudly at Kai's joke.

"You do all know I am still here." David grumbled causing the two girls to laugh harder.

Walking in her cheeks still red from the cold Hinata let her eyes trail over the elaborate carved wood panels on the wall and thick deep red curtains with gold trim hanging from the lead paneled windows. More holiday lights lined the grand staircase that curled around the room edge.

"Isn't this place just beautiful." Saya whispered coming to stand next to her. When Hinata didn't answer she continued on. "It use to be one of the winter vacation palaces owned by one of the Romanov's before the fall of the czar. Joel's family obtained it soon after. At one time it was actually a vacation health retreat for it houses a underground hot spring. It is believed to have many healing properties. Now this place is a safe house for Red Shield." Saya smiled waving her hand around the room." Maybe tomorrow you, Lulu, and I can take a relaxing dip."

"I would really like that." Hinata smiled placing a hand on her arm. "Saya I…I .. Just want to sat thank you for everything."

"For what silly I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have. You have been so kind to me even after how terrible I treated you all. I know you tried so to save my village and well I just wanted to say…thank you."

"Hinata… I don't know what to say." She smiled placing her hand over Hinata's. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Hinata over the last few months I have grown to see what a strong, kind person you are. I have also seen how happy you make my brother. He has not had it easy having me as a sister and to see him so happy well, it makes me happy too." Hinata felt her own tears well up . Saya leaned over and hugged her.

"Hinata I have come to think of you as more than a friend but a sister. I know I can't replace the family you lost but I hope you can come to think of me as a sister."

"I already do." Hinata sniffled back a sob. Both of them pulled back and smiled at each other before wiping their teary eyes.

"Oh great Haji the girls are having a teary moment." Kai teased.

"So I see." Haji wrapped an arm around her waist. "Saya you okay?"

"We are just fine." She giggled. "In fact great." Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Our room is ready. Let's get some sleep Saya. " Taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Good night sis." Kai waved before turning to Hinata. "So what was that all about?"

"Just girl stuff." She laughed.

"Hey Kai…Hinata have you guys seen Moses?" Lulu asked as she leaned over the staircase banister.

"No we haven't did you ask the jerk Karman? Oof! " Kai held his side were Hinata had elbowed him. "Sorry being nice now." He whispered horsely under his breath causing her to smile.

"No, I can't find him either. I guess he will drag his sorry butt to bed sometime. Night guys."

"Night Lulu." Hinata called as Kai waved up at her before her head moved out of view.

"So where is my room?" She asked yawning as they began walking up the winding stairs.

"Our room is on the third floor." Her eyes widened for a moment then a sly smile curled on her face. Taking her hand he yawned. "Come on it's late let's get some sleep."


	32. Chapter 32

**Of Blood And Death**

Kai X Hinata Saya x Haji Itachi x Diva Moses x Lulu

Chapter 32

A dark figure slipped out the double doors crossing through the snow covered gardens to the woods beyond. The full moon casting light on the snow. Causing shadows to cover the forest floor from the bare leafless trees. The figure picked up the pace moving faster dodging the fallen tree branches that had crack under the heavy weight of wet snow. The figure seem to glide in and out of the trees like a specter. The night was silent the snow muffling the world like a blanket. Climbing up a tall ridge the figure stopped looking around from side to side. His breath coming out in a roll of heavy fog the only sign of the bitter cold. For the figure never shivered as if the cold had no other affect then to fog his heavy breathing.

"I'm here show yourself." No sound came and the figure swung around nervously looking through the darkened woods ahead. A small shudder rolling off him as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared through the darkness.

A sickening laughter filled the night air causing the figure to again shutter slightly.

" I am so glad you came." The body of a man appeared the red eyes still piercing the others.

"Where is Diva?"

"I'm sorry but my Queen has other things to do. You will be dealing with me tonight."

"You! You're her new chevalier aren't you?" The figure hissed suspiciously.

"I see my reputation proceeds me. You can call me Itachi." Dropping his head back a sinister laugh bellowing out. After a minute he fixed his eyes on the figure before walking around checking him over.

"Not sure I see what Diva wants with you in her little collection of pets."

"Fuck you!" A knife quickly pressed up to Itachi's throat. "You don't know me. Diva and I have an ….understanding." Itachi moved inhumanly fast pulling the knife out of the man's hands before twisting his arm behind and placing the knife at his throat.

"H…how n…no chevalier can move that fast?" He stuttered.

"I am not a typical chevalier." A malevolent smile crept on his face, his red eyes flashing in the moonlight as three black swirls appeared in them.

"Now I want you to tell me all about the Hyuga heiress."

"I will only talk to Diva." He shuttered when the knife bit into his skin a thin line of blood dripping down.

"I don't think you are in any position to demand anything." The corner of his mouth turning up. "Maybe you are slow but I think I already told you. You deal with me not my queen don't make me remind you again." His voice dropping as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You will not see daylight if I have to repeat myself again." Pulling out of his grip he stumbled. Tripping over his feet and landing on the ground. Pulling himself up he tried to regain his dignity.

"F…fine what do you want to know." He stammered.

"I want to know all her weaknesses." He shrugged as if to say what else would he want.

"I don't know her that well." He felt himself being lifted by the throat.

"Then tell me why I am letting you live?"

"Okay…okay just let me think…"He stammered. He dropped to the ground a sneer on his face as he looked up at Itachi.

"She is powerful I have been told. She also has kyuuketsuki mixed with human blood in her."

"I know all this you baka tell me something I don't before I lose my patients." He sighed in boredom. "Tell me a weakness!" Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow as the man began to smirk.

"Kai Miyagusuku." He spat venomously. "That's her weakness. Get rid of him…kill him that's what you need to do." Itachi eyed him closely the man was shifty.

"So what you're telling me is that the pathetic Hyuga has a man in her life." He tapped a finger to his lips closing his eyes in thought. "This information may just work."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Oh we have a spy Muwahahahahaha………..

Please review but no flaming especially on spelling gesh I am not a miracle worker LOL!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Of Blood and Death**

Blood/ Naruto crossover

Chapter 33

Kai woke to the sun steaming in the window and his arms empty.

"Hinata?" He called softly. Running a hand through his bed messed hair he sat up. Looking around he saw no sign of her. Getting up he pulled out one of his blue shirt. A small smile crossed his lips as he remembered that night. Hinata standing there like an Amazon queen. Her long midnight blue hair blowing in the wind as snow fell silently down. His blue shirt barely covering those long milky white legs. A bloody sword clutched in her hands. Yes she had truly looked like a warrior queen standing victorious. When she had said those words to him he thought he would swear right there to be her faithful servant to his beautiful Amazon queen. Pushing his arm through the sleeve and grabbing his jacket he turned to leave as Akamaru came bounding in nearly knocking him on his ass.

"Woo buddy where's the fire." Kai laughed as Akamaru continued to bark and a playful tug on his pant leg.

"Hmm…let me guess Hinata sent you to wake me up?" Akamaru barked giving his head a slight nod. He then shook himself letting wet melting snow fly around the room.

"Thanks a lot Akamaru .I just so needed that. "He groaned. "Why do I have a sneaky suspicion that Hinata, Saya and Lulu are outside ready to ambush me." For a moment Kai swore he heard what had to be a doggy laugh come from the fluffy white dog. Leaning down he ruffled his fur. Spying a piece of paper tied to Akamaru's collar . Opening it up he grinned.

Kai,

You have been challenged. So get your lazy ass out of bed and come outside. Loser has to cut and drag the tree back. Winners get to decorate it.

Girls Rule

P.S. You might need help since you're such a wussy!!! That goes for your buddies too.

Muwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He couldn't help but laugh the note was not in Hinata or Saya's writing.

"Lulu!" He huffed an amused smile still on his face.

"We will just see who has to drag the Christmas tree back." He laughed closing the door behind him. "So Akamaru are you going to be on the boy's team or stick with the snow bunnies outside. Akamaru gave a loud bark and trotted quickly down the stairs. His tail held high and triumphant.

"Traitor!" Kai yelled.

"Who's a traitor?" Lewis called his round sunglasses sitting on his head. David stopped at the end of the staircase behind to listen.

"Akamaru he chose the bunnies over the men." Kai replied. Both men gave him a confused look. David just shrugged and walked off.

"The bunnies? Kai did you fall and hit your head ?" Lewis asked raising an eyebrow. Waving his hand he brushed him off.

"Nah just talking to Akamaru." Lewis pulled his head back frowning more. Giving the look of watching a crazy man speak.

"Oh, shut up Lewis and just listen. Akamaru came in to let me know the girls are wanting a snowball fight and I asked if he would be on the guys… oh hell Lewis quite looking at me like that. I am not insane!" Kai scoffed. "Do you want to help me team up against the girls or not?"

"I think it would be safer if I stayed inside." Waving his hand as he walked away. "Those girls are deadly." He muttered under his breath. Walking down the wooden staircase he found Moses and Karman in the sitting room watching T.V.

"Hey just who I was looking for." Kai called hoping over the back of the couch landing by Moses.

"Well actually you Moses…not you jackass." Kai motioned to Karman who turned and glared icily. Kai smiled back giving him the finger. He received one back by a sneering Karman.

"So what is up?" Moses questioned ignoring the nasty remark. Kai tossed him the note.

"So you in?"

"You do know whose out there right?" Moses snorted. "Lulu is a real hellcat. You sure you want to attempt this?" Kai nodded.

"Okay I'm in. You want to join us Karman?" Moses laughed tossing the scrap of paper at him.

"Hey Kai …Akamaru just…"Haji voice drawled off as he walked in. "What has gotten into those three?"

"Hell if I know Haji, but I am just happy to see Hinata smiling and not looking so serious. I swear she nearly ripped David a new one last night because we have had no leads."

"Alright I'm in." Karman called as he left the room."

"No one asked you asshole." Kai mumbled under his breath.

"Kai be nice…you promised a certain someone." Haji whispered over at him.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"Uhh…let's see your girlfriend talks to my girlfriend which happens to be your sister. duh dumbass." Haji snickered.

"Whatever!" He rolled his eyes before looking at them. "So you two in?"

"Sure but Kai, you do realize even if we win we will still be carrying the tree." Haji replied smoothly.

"Haji… always the gentleman." Kai rolled his eyes. He had already decided that when he first read the challenge. No way would he ever let his Hinata lug a huge tree.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I just love making Lulu an obnoxious hyper Schiff. I so see her like this after years of the only interaction being with Moses and Karman. I mean when you see her reaction to TV in the anime series it is just funny. So yes I portray her a tad immature but also one of those buddies who can always make a boring day fun. Never embarrassed by the things they say.

Oh another point. Yes I know Haji seems a bit OOC but really folks after all these years hanging out with Kai, Lewis, Lulu and the rest I think he would start to open up a bit and show a lighter side. So that is how I see him and portray him. Still the gentleman and not as outspoken but when he is he can show a friendlier side.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Of Blood and Death**

**Naruto Blood Plus crossover fan fiction**

Couples are as follows

Kai x Hinata Haji x Saya Diva x Itachi Moses x Lulu

**Chapter 34**

Lulu and Saya high fived triumphantly as they watched the boys pout in defeat.

"Hinata you rock!" Lulu jumped up and down with glee.

"H…how did you do that?" Moses gasped brushing snow out of his hair.

"Damn, how and the hell! She never missed!" Karman looked questioningly at the blue haired woman.

"Karman she is a highly trained warrior and you my friend suck!" Lulu giggled moving to help Moses get the snow off him."

"Kai calls it mad ni…" Haji sputtered as a snowball smacked his face.

"Shut up Haji!" Hinata flared a smile still on the corner of her mouth. "No more dammit! I am so sick of hearing it!"

"Poor ninja-hime." Kai cooed mockingly before a pair of cold lips brushed his.

"If you're good I teach how to add chakra to snowballs. Then maybe you will have a fighting chance next time." She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Screw the snow. I rather have another one of these." Leaning down to warm her lips with his own.

"Okay enough you two." Lulu laughed tugging Hinata's arm. "Kai if you keep doing that I think Saya will hurl."

"Ha I'm the one permanently damaged by…" The rest of his words muffled by Hinata's gloves.

"Huh?" Saya narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing….he said nothing!" Hinata smiled before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the woods.

"So I say we need a really big tree!" Lulu chimed in as she followed.

"Oh, I just bet you do my love." Moses groaned exasperated as he took her purple gloved hand. "Since us poor guys are stuck with hauling it back." He looked over to see her pout and rolled his eyes." Fine you win." Smiling as he watched her squeal with happiness.

The group wandered further through the woods outside of the mansion grounds.

"Okay Lulu this is like the hundredth tree you have turned down." Moses threw his hands in the air as Karman groaned bored. Even Hinata had to sigh as she tried to warm her blue gloved hands up and down her fur trimmed coat sleeves.

"Cold?" Kai chuckled brushing a warm kiss across her rosy winter cheek.

"Lulu you are being a tad picky." Saya stated.

"It has to be perfect. This is the first Christmas where we have all been together. "She sighed sadly.

"Your right this is the first time." Saya smiled warmly. "Sorry Lulu. Guess I am still not use to all this family bonding after sleeping so long."

"Alright! We will find your perfect tree." Moses smiled rubbing her shoulders causing her to cheerup instantly.

Hinata turned her head as Akamaru began barking his nose to the snowy ground. Kai raised his eyebrow as the pup took off like a bat out of hell with Hinata following him.

"Hinata!" He called but was stopped by Haji grabbing his shoulder. The two dropped back behind the group. Lulu and Saya already arguing over another tree.

"Kai could I talk to you a minute." Haji asked. Kai nodded as he looked away towards the way Hinata ran.

"I…I …"Haji stammered nervously. Kai eyebrow rose at his unusual behavior.

"Alright out with it."

"Well you see…I wanted to…"His voice trailed off.

"Okay dude you are scaring me. Since when has Mister Casanova been speechless?" Eyeing him carefully he pursed his lips. "You didn't do something to my sister I need to kill you for?"

"No"

"Well then just spit it out."

"Fine. I want to ask you for your sister's hand in marriage." His words rushing out into one long stream of words.

Kai's mouth dropped. He blinked then blinked again. Haji stared as he held his nervous breath.

"Well damn!" Kai whistled. Haji nearly chocked on his own breath as a hand smacked him hard on the back.

"Well, it's about fucking time." Kai chuckled as he watched Haji gap at him. "What did you think I would say no? Lord I swear I thought you would never grow the balls to do it. I mean shit Haji you have only known her for how many centuries! " A small smile grew on Haji's face.

"So do you think you could ride into town with me and help me pick out a ring?"

"Ya sure! We'll drag Moses along too" Kai smiled slapping him on the back again. "Wow so this will make you my…"

"Brother-in-law." Haji finished for him.

"Well I guess that is fitting since I already consider you my best friend…a brother after all these years." He smiled at Haji's surprised face.

"Now you just have to do is convince my sister to say yes." Kai about fell over with glee at the look of panic on the chevalies face.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mari…Oh hell ! I think my ears just exploded from all the fan girls of Haji x Saya screaming in joy that he is going to pop the question.

Kai…That would be you also Mari

Mari…O.O guess so ahhhhhhh (runs screaming for joy)

Please review!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Of Blood and Death**

Chapter 35

"Dammit Akamaru wait up." Hinata called. "What the hell has gotten into him?"

The pup stopped at the edge of the woods his nose still sniffing the ground and then surrounding trees. Hinata felt a shiver run down her back as if someone had walked over her grave. She quickly activated her byakugan. Her eyes searching the surrounding area as well as the skies.

"Akamaru what is it?" She called to him as he whimpered. Kneeling down she patted his head.

He nudged her hand as he let out a few barks and whimpers.

"Yah I feel it to." Her face frowning as she again looked around. The snow was beginning to fall again softly around them.

"I see them Akamaru." Standing up she looked at the fading foot prints. The snow quickly covering them.

"I only see one set nothing odd about them." She looked over at Akamaru who again barked loudly.

"Yes I heard you the first time. You smell kyuuketsuki but not chiropteran." She shook her head.

"Akamaru that doesn't make any sense. Unless you mean Saya or Haji." She frowned as he barked louder.

"What do you mean it's not their scent who the hell else would it be…"Her words trailed off.

"Diva? Itachi?" Her voice turning icy. Akamaru shook his head and yapped loudly.

"You're sure it's not her scent." Akamaru let out a small growl.

"No I am not doubting your abilities Akamaru but you have only smelled her the one time. "He again yapped loudly at her.

"Yes, I agree I felt something odd but I think I am just being paranoid. I mean if it was Itachi why would he not attack." She placed a gloved finger to her mouth. Tapping it against her lips as she mused her thoughts out loud.

"Okay let me get this. You smelled two faint scents." She watched his nod. "Yet one seemed familiar while the other didn't but it had a distinctive kyuuketsuki smell but not chiropteran. Hmm… maybe the cold is getting to you and throwing you off." Her eyes widened as Akamaru growled at her before running off. Leaving her just standing there just staring off.

"Hey why did you wander off?" Kai called. "Where's Akamaru going?" Turning around she sighed heavily.

"I don't know."

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed again. "Akamaru is just a little miffed with me."

"I see…your not going to tell me are you." His eye studying her.

"It's nothing he thought he smelled something and I … "She waved a hand brushing it off. "It's nothing." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her tight against his chest. The wool of his coat brushing her winter chapped cheek.

"Guess what I just learned." He whispered in her ear softly . Her breath caught feeling his warm breath against her sensitive neck. Feeling her shiver he leaned in a kissed her neck teasingly.

" So w…what did you learn." Her breath coming out heavy as she leaned into his embrace.

" Haji is going to ask my sister to marry him." Hinata pulled back looking into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep! Tomorrow we are going into town. I told him I would help him look at rings." He cringed when Hinata let out a high pitch sequel and clapped her hands in joy.

"I take it you are happy about this. He teased. "Damn you can be loud!"

"Sorry… I'm just so happy for her…for them."

"Me too. I think Haji is good for her."

"Do you think they found a tree to agree on yet?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"Lord I hope so." He groaned. "I am getting frost bite out in this cold weather."

"Ahh poor baby." She teased before pushing him into a snow bank.

"Hinata!" He growled up at her. She bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Okay that's it! No more hanging out with Lulu for you. She is obviously a bad influence on you." He scolded half heartedly. Reaching down to give him a hand she quickly found herself pulled down landing on top of him. His arms wrapping her in a warm embrace. Her hands pressed into his chest. He leaned his head up capturing her pale cold winter kissed lips. A small gasp leaving her as his hands slid down to rest on her bottom. Giving each cheek a squeeze while pulling her closer. Her lips parting as his warm wet tongue slid across them before dipping in to play with hers. Pulling apart their heavy breathing mingled together in a fog. His fingers caressing her pink tinted cold cheeks.

"We better get back before they send out a search party." He said between kisses.

"Ahuh ."She whispered as she leaned down nipping kisses down his adams apple. Hinata stopped her movements letting out a large humph as four paws jumped onto her back. Followed by barking.

"I see the search party found us." Kai deadpanned as Hinata groaned.

Sitting up she gave what looked like a deadly glare to the smiling pup. Akamaru tilted his head and gave her a few sharp barks.

"Fine we're even." She huffed wiping the snow off making sure some flicked his happy pup face.

"Kai just roared with laughter at the two as they made their way back to the mansion.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Awww yes folks another Kawaii Kai x Hinata moment and yes to all you who have asked the lemon is coming really really soon!!!

Please review!!!!!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Of Blood and Death**

Chapter 36

"This is so much fun!" Lulu squealed her hands filled with various sized bags. "It is so much better shopping with you guys then Moses and Karman. All they do is whine. How they can find shopping boring I just can not grasp." Hinata and Saya giggled at her appalled expression.

"I think it is an inherent gene men hate shopping." Hinata laughed. "Shino was the worst. He practically lived in the same dull gray colored jacket our whole youth. I swear he nearly cried when he found out Kiba and I had snuck in his room and replaced them. It was the only idea we could come up with to get him to try something new. " Her voice trailing off as she turned her head away from them. Her fingers going to the sunglasses she wore. "Kami I miss them." She whispered softly.

"I know you do Hinata. " Saya whispered looking over at her friend. Hinata had the breath nearly knocked out of her when Lulu dropped her packages and hugged her fiercely.

"Come on Hina cheer up…Christmas is almost here." Lulu begged her large lavender eyes giving off a puppy dog look.

"It's okay Lulu." She smiled her hand going to her pocket. She ran her fingers lovingly over the scroll in her coat pocket. Knowing her blood sword was safely concealed in it. She let out a tired sigh. She was sick and tired of waiting for news on Itachi's whereabouts. All that Red Shield had learned was that the ship had docked with all of its crew either dead or missing.

'_Who knows if they are even still in the country?" _She thought to herself feeling the hate rise up in her.

"Damn David!' She muttered under her breath.

"You're not still pissed about your argument with David this morning?" Lulu tsked loudly. "He was right Hinata. You can not just wander all over Russia trying to find them. You are a stranger in this country just leave it to us Schiff. We will find him."

"Bullshit! I'm a trained kunoichi and trained for reconnaissance. He's just lucky I promised Joel to follow Red Shield orders." She spat icily.' _For now that is. '_ The words filling her thoughts.

"Not to mention I think my brother would tie your ass to a chair if you tried."

"Oh kinky." Lulu cooed as Saya and Hinata looked at her appalled before rolling their eyes at her.

"Come on let's go find the guys. " Saya chimed in turning to leave. Both Lulu and Hinata stared at each other nervously. She watched Lulu look at her watch and shake her head no.

'_Shit…Shit…shit.! Lulu and I promised Haji to keep her distracted for the next few hours so he could pick out the perfect ring_.'

"You know what Saya we forgot one important place to take Hinata." Hinata gave the lavender haired woman a look of utter confusion. Lulu just smiled back at her slyly and shrugged her shoulders.

The next thing Hinata knew she was standing in front of a frisky looking lingerie shop. With red tinted glass doors. The store window showing many different types of kinky under garments to Hinata's frightened dismay.

"Oh hell no!" She gasped turning as red as the doors.

"Oh, come on Hina you need something sexy to wear under those new clothes." Lulu smiled. The smile was almost evilly sinister.

"Lulu." She nearly growled as the girl pushed her into the store.

" Sorry but you can't back out now if you do Saya will want to meet up with our guys." Lulu whispered in her ear. Crossing her arms triumphantly .

"You are so going to pay for this!" Hinata hissed under her breath to a gleaming triumphant Lulu.

An hour later Hinata was close to the point of embarrassing death.

"Lulu I swear your taste in underwear would make a hooker blush." Saya laughed as Hinata stared at the floor in hopes it would devour her and remove her from this utter humiliating embarrassment. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed loudly at the headache she felt coming on.

Lulu let out one of her obnoxious loud sequels when the phone rang. Giving Hinata a knowing wink.

'_So Moses is calling with the all clear.' _Hinata thought to herself sighing in relief. '_Thank Kami this underwear trip from hell is finally at and end._' Her relief was short lived as Lulu voice became confused then slightly agitated. The little words and snippets of conversation she was hearing made her heart race in concern.

"Hey….Akamaru did what?….Kai what?…. Huh… oh….then what did you do?'

Hinata was becoming more agitated by the minute as Lulu ignored her 'what is going on questions'. Turning and dodging as Hinata's hand reached to snatch the phone from her.

"Oh okay…love you…bye."

Hinata and Saya stood staring at their new sister exasperated as she made kissy sounds to her cell phone.

"What the fuck is going on!" Hinata finally screamed her left eye twitching from the stress.

"Did they get news on Itachi?" She forced out between clenched teeth.

"Geesh Hinata calm down. Nothing big happened." Lulu replied nonchalantly. "Your dog is just acting like a pest barking and from what Moses says torn a table apart. So Kai…Haji and Moses are taking him back to the mansion and asked if we could just grab a cab."

Hinata was out the door before the last words left her mouth. Saya looked over at a shrugging Lulu.

"What's her problem?" Lulu asked grabbing the abandoned packages of Hinata's.

"I am not sure but Akamaru means a lot to her. He belonged to her fallen comrade." Lulu just mouthed an "Oh" As they left the shop to find Hinata.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Of Blood and Death**

**Naruto Blood Plus Crossover**

Chapter 37

Hinata slammed the front door open storming in like fire was hot on her tail.

"Akamaru!" She screamed her voice filled with trepidation. A White ball of fur flew into the room .His nails scratching the hard wood flooring as he tried to stop. Skidding to a stop in front of her as frantic barks and yips flowed from him.

"Akamaru what happened? He proceeded to bark even more incisively.

"Slow down I can't understand you." His bark became even more frantic as he circled around her then Kai.

Unaware of the others who had joined them in the sitting room.

"Poison…what poison? Dammit Akamaru slow down!" Running a shaky hand through her hair. As the pup slowed his barks. Hinata gasped her hand going to her pocket.

"Hinata?" Kai voice rang as he stood by her. His eyes widened as he watched her whip out her scroll and release her blood sword.

"Kai…Akamaru…you… poison." "Her words a jumble as she placed her hand on his chest. He felt it tremble. His hand going to cover it , watching as a small tear fell from her pearl eyes sliding down her cheek.

"Wait a minute you can understand the dog?" Lewis gasped dropping the bag of chips he held.

"Shit!" Hinata gasped dropping her head on Kai's shoulder.

"Lewis let it go!" Kai nearly growled out as he felt her body tremble as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Hinata you speak dog?" Lulu questioned earning a glare from Kai "What" She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Hinata?" Saya frowned clearly upset.

"Leave it be…Saya!" Kai yelled heatedly. "This is non of your fucking concern."

"Kai watch your tone." Haji scolded brusquely.

"Make me!" Kai's old temper flaring out. Seeing Hinata so frightened terrifying him.

"Could you all kindly tell me what the hell is going on here." David asked walking in the room. His eyes wandered from Kai to Haji then to the rest in the room.

"It was poison." Hinata mumbled into Kai chest her hand clutching the fabric of his blue shirt. "Akamaru could smell it."

"Would someone please tell me what she is babbling about?" David's voice rising loudly. "What did Akamaru smell?"

"All I know is Haji…Kai and I had decided to stop for coffee after helping him pick out Saya's ugh…" Moses groaned slightly from the jab in the ribs Lulu had just given him. "I mean finished shopping. When the coffee arrived Akamaru went crazy barking." David gave him a questioning look as if to say he is a dog he is suppose to bark.

"He's right it was not normal dog barking. When Kai tried to take a drink Akamaru dove into him biting his wrist and knocking the drink to the ground. He seemed to go mad! Barking and clawing the table. The dish's crashing all around. He snapped making us all move a safe distance away. Kai finally was able to calm him and the rest you know" Haji finished pulling Saya closer to him a frown still on his chiseled face.

"If I am getting this right Akamaru told you it was poison?" Lulu questioned complete unsure of her own mental stability of believing in a talking dog. She leaned back into Moses reassuring arms.

"Yes! The coffee was poisoned. His sense of smell is sharper then a humans and he is trained to smell poisons. Shino and Kiba spent many days training him in all the different types of poisons."

"Hold on a damn minute. Hinata are you telling me you can understand this dog of your teammates."

David hissed angrily.

"Yes."

"You want to kindly tell me why the fuck I am just now hearing about this? This is something major we could use. Julia needs to…"

Kai couldn't take it anymore he could feel her body shaking in anxiety and fear.

"No!" He growled darkly. "This is the whole reason she didn't tell you. Akamaru isn't one of Julia's experimental science projects. The link between Hinata and him is by a special jutsu. Nothing you can comprehend. It was her team mate Kiba's dieing wish for them to have each other. So David you can just go fuck off right now if you even think of having Julia touch Akamaru!" Hinata looked up at Kai a warmth spreading through her body at the protective words he had spoke. She had no doubts of her faith in this wondrous man. Moving out of his arms he frowned but she gave him a reassuring look before addressing the gathering shield members. Her new family.

"What Kai says is all true. The point in question is that someone deliberately tried to kill Kai and possible Moses and Haji." She watched the gasps and uncertain looks that flew around the room like a spray of shuriken being flung across a room.

"This is not something I would suspect from Diva or this Uchiha. They don't beat around the bush they will come out and attack up front." David replied before dropping quiet in deep thought.

"I thought it was always Saya they were after?" Lulu chimened in.

"Well usually but I think Diva likes to play cat and mouse with anyone she can." Lewis chuckled at his own words.

"Where's Karman? I haven't seen him since this morning." Moses asked running his fingers through Lulu's lavender hair as she leaned into him.

"He went out on reconnaissance. Might have a lead on Diva's location." Hinata perked up hearing this.

"You know where she is?"

"No but we had a few leads to follow up that may pan out." David ran a hand through his graying hair.

"Well it's getting late. Kai from now on I think you should stick around the mansion. I will make sure that someone is guarding the kitchen so we have no concerns of poisoning. " Turning to smirk at Hinata. "Maybe you could ask Akamaru to keep his nose alert and check the mansion."

"I will." She smiled back. Even though David could be a hard ass she knew deep down he truly cared for each and everyone of his family.

"Well now that the drama is over. Girls we have a date with a certain underground hot springs. No boys allowed." Adding the last loudly. Brushing her lavender hair back she walked over tugging a reluctant Hinata from Kai's arms.

"Lulu this is…."

"Tsk tsk Hina don't argue with your sister. I know what's best for you now march. "She pointed to the doorway were Saya was waiting.

"Go ahead. I have to talk with the Moses and look at all these presents I need to start wrapping. " He pointed to the bags piled near the staircase. "Before you say it…No…you can not help." He grinned devishly before whispering in her ear. "Most of them are for you my little Ninja-hime." A shiver ran down her back as warmth pooled between her legs as she felt his lips press against the spot behind her ear moving a few kisses further down her sensitive neck. Taking her sword he gave her lips a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you after your bath." He smiled before taking the stairs two at a time Akamaru following closely behind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So Akamaru and Hinata's secret is out and just who was the intended poison target and hmmm who is our mystery traitor?????

Muwahahahahah

Reviews help me write faster (hint hint LOL)


	38. Chapter 38

**Of Blood and Death**

Chapter 38

The figure darted through the snow covered woods. His feet slipping from time to time when they hit a deep snow drift. His movements hard to track by a human eye. He tightened the grip on his weapon as he quickened his steps.

'_Stupid damn flea bagged mutt!" _He cursed loudly.' _I guess I can take comfort in the beautiful tears it caused my raven beauty to think her love was so close to death. I'm am starting to think she is even more lovely then my sweet Diva.'_

Making his way across the frozen lake he reached a small house. It was weathered and beaten making it looks like a run down shack of its former self. Opening the squeaking door his lip curled up in disdain at the filth and cobwebs covering what little furniture that remained.

_Alright were the fuck is that red eyed bastard?_'

"Looking for me?" Turning his head he watched Itachi enter the small room arms spread as if reveling in his own glory.

"Where is Diva? I want to see her."

"To bad that is not going to happen." He smirked at the man's obvious displeased face.

"So is he dead? Is our little kunoichi weeping bitter tears of sadness? Is she finally and completely broken?" His laugh icy and vial.

"Well… I…I… am afraid t….there w…was a slight complication." The man stuttered nervously.

"What?" Itachi hissed grasping the man by the throat and throwing him across the room. His body painfully smashing into the far wall.

"It couldn't be helped. "The man spat as blood filled his mouth from biting his tongue. He could feel the bruises already forming on his pale skin.

"Her dog stopped him from drinking the poison I slipped in his coffee. It seems she has a connection to this nin dog."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Itachi sneered the tomoe in his eye beginning to spin.

"Well it looks like her teammate or comrade or what ever you call him did some hocus pocus and now she and the mutt can communicate."

"It's called a jutsu." Itachi stated flatly.

"Huh." The man asked as he stood back up. His hands absentmindedly brushing his clothes off.

"What her teammate did it is called a jutsu but more along a clan blood line Kekkei genkai.

Damn Inuzuka's and their nin dogs." Itachi spat angrily as if the words tasted bad in his mouth.

"Well…what ever." The man shrugged. "He warned Kai of the poison. I still don't understand why you need her eyes. It seems she would be of more value if she was a chevalier."

"I don't think I asked what you thought. Damn Schiff nothing more then cast off half breeds of kyuuketsuki."

'What does that make you?" The man sneered.

"I would watch that tongue if I were you. I am your king and you will bow to my wishes. You are nothing more then my bitch and you would do better to remember that!"

'_I don't think so asshole. I am done being your little bitch lap boy.' _The Schiff thought to himself.

"Now listen up bitch… I have a plan on how to lure my little Hyuga prey. All we need is an unimportant Kai to lure her in."

"Hello we already tried killing him and still don't see how that helps." Letting out an annoyed sigh at the red eyed Uchiha. " If you saw her when she caught on to the poison you would rethink it. Yes, she was upset but she also had a rage running through her special mixed blood."

"So I have gathered." Itachi replied hotly his lip curled up in disdain. The man smirked to himself as he watched Itachi's feathers ruffle in being wrong.

"That is why we are not going to kill him."

"Huh?"

Letting out a warning growl he shoved the man. "Listen up! We are not going to kill him we are going to turn him." Itachi dropped his head back in laughter.

"What you are going to make him a chiropteran? All to lure Hina?"

"Of course what better way then to snatch up her precious someone. She will quickly come to his rescue…though it will be too late to save him anyways. "

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Easy bring me this Kai and then you can lead the little white eyed lamb to me. Can you handle that?"

"Of course!" The man glared.

"Good till then." Itachi gave the man a slight nod before poofing into nothingness. A small puff of smoke the only thing remaining.

"Fucking ninja's!" The Schiff toned angrily. "I have all I can take of this damn chevalier."

He closed his eyes picturing Diva in his mind. The memories of her letting him taste her blood. Lapping it up from the wrist she sliced open for him. It was better then when his fellow Schiff had forced it from her. It was so seductive. He had actually felt at one point Diva was his. That she would make him one of her beloved chevalies.

"But no the bitch took that red eyed devil instead. Letting him kill Amshel, Nathan and the rest." He shook his head sadly as he rubbed his aching forehead.

"How I would have loved you Diva, but you choose wrong. I am afraid my sweet Diva you have outgrown your use. As has that bitch sister of yours…Saya!" He nearly hissed like a fighting cat as he said the name. His mind turned to the raven haired beauty back at the mansion.

"Maybe it is time for new kyuuketsuki blood to reign over the human's. Fine I'll help get rid of Kai he is just in the way and the rest of Red Shield can follow him to their graves. Lead Hina to her death I think not Itachi teme." He smiled as a plan began to unfurl in his twisted mind. He had not mentioned to the chevalier Uchiha what he had witnessed that morning. Hinata's true strength. Weak she was not, and the man could still not grasp how the red eyed chevalier could have ever thought that.

He had been shocked speechless as she knocked the sword from Saya's hand repeatedly. What had moved him to absolute unabated carnal desire for the blue haired kunoichi was her speed. Activating her blood limit she could track all three of the Schiff as they moved at top speed. Her own movements as fast as theirs. She matched them speed for speed. Movement for movement. It made him hard just thinking about her power. After they finished she had told them off the cuff that this was nothing. She hadn't even used any of her…"shinobi jutsu's." Able to heal her own wounds as well as others was very impressive. Anger seemed to full her into a passion filled killer. It had been her fight with David over the damn chevalier Itachi Uchiha whereabouts that led to them all going to the indoor gym to spar. She was steaming over the fact there was no new news on their whereabouts. He laughed to himself thinking of just how close they really were. So it was suggested of course by that damn Kai. To have a friendly spar match to help her blow off her anger and frustration. How that damn Kai hovers over her constantly. He had to make sure to not to let the punk catch his traveling eyes as he ravished her body with them. Someday he would let all his lusty fantasies on the pearly eyed kunoichi become reality.

"Fuck how I just want to throw her on the ground and take her hard. " He groaned deeply his pants becoming increasingly restrictive.

" Kami I will make her my queen. " He clutched his fist a malevolent smirk crossing his thin lips.

"Our offspring will be stronger then any normal kyuuketsuki. It will pave a new path for what is left of the Schiff." Pacing back and forth he began calculating his next move every so often musing his thoughts out loud.

"What if my sister and brother Schiff side with the Red Shield baka's….hmmm." Spinning his weapon in his outstretched arm he shrugged. "I guess they will have to die also. Nothing is going to stop me from being the new Kyuuketsuki King and Hinata by my side as my queen."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uh oh this can't be good muwahahahah. Have you figured out who are traitor is Moses…Karman maybe another unknown???? Hmmm

Okay now to straighten a few things out. This story does not follow all the Blood Plus anime story facts. No Saya and Diva do not need to get pregnant by the others chevalier. Sorry but for this story to work… not gonna happen like that. Just ordinary sex with any one of the opposite sex and they can conceive. Also think of them as more like vampires and not the only two queens can rule bit. That they can only bear twin girls.

Though the rule does apply with only Diva's blood killing Saya and vice versa. With the exception of our little odd Hinata hers can kill Diva and Itachi. Her blood can also reverse a freshly made chiropteran. Yes my little readers remember this little tid bit. It will be of importance in the following chapts.

Again I hope I cleared things up and that you have enjoyed the newest chapt now if you could just click the button at the bottom of your screen and review this for little ole me. I would so forever be grateful.

Thankies!!!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Of Blood and Death

Kai x Hinata Haji x Saya Itachi x Diva Moses x Lulu

Chapter 39

"Akamaru I want you to stay with Kai. "She patted the dog who was trying to follow her into the spa bath. "If anything happens come get me right away. I know I can trust you to protect him." Akamaru gave her a comforting bark ,giving her cheek a wet doggy kiss before running off.

"Hurry up and change Hinata " Saya laughed. "I think Haji is up to something and I am going to try and drag it out of him tonight by any means necessary. "She winked coyly.

"That's and understatement. I hope Haji can handle it and not blow the big romantic suprise." Lulu snickered softly in Hinata's ear. Hinata just brushed her off removing her clothes quickly before wrapping a thick lavender scented towel around her.

"Come on let's just hurry the hell up. I should be watching over Kai." Hinata huffed laying her folded clothes in an empty locker. Loudly slamming the door closed to emphasize her anger.

"No actually what I should be doing is killing Itachi right now." Her hand going back to open the locker. A petite hand falling over hers as she reached back in for her clothes.

"Uh…. I don't think so ! Kai isn't a baby to be coddled and you already have Akamaru watching him. " Saya sighed as she sadly looked over at her friends face. She could see the fear, pain, and anger clearly swirling back and forth in those pale eyes.

"Hinata you promised my brother you would relax tonight. Tomorrow after a good nights sleep we will all convene with Joel and figure this poisoning, as well as an update from Karman on what he turned up."

"She is right Hina. I saw Karman when we came home. He told me he was rather beat and just wanted to crash. " She tilted her head in thought. "He seemed to be deep in thought. So I am sure he has found something." Lulu smiled back as she left the changing room and entered the large bath.

A loud splash could be heard. Hinata cringed painfully inward. How it reminded her of Kiba when they would go and relax down by the waterfall. Behind it deep in one of the caves Shino's kikaichu had found a hot springs. It was one of their rituals after a long mission to relax there.

Closing her eyes she smiled at the images of them enjoying the warm private hot springs.

Kiba was never one to walk in. No he would just jump in. Most of the time head first. Shino use to complain Kiba did it on purpose; just so he could get his sunglasses soaked.

If Shino had only known that it was her plan many of the times. Just so she could get those damn glasses off his face and enjoy seeing his eyes. Another one of her and Kiba's many plots to make Shino open up.

Her hand went to her chest. The sharp pains were shooting through her heart.

As her happy image soon turned to horror filled one she always saw when she closed her eyes and thought of them.. The blood sprayed over the tree leaves dripping down into puddles. As blood pooled under their torn bodies." A small cry left her lips as she slammed her fist into the locker. A loud crunch echoed off the tiled walls as a large dent appeared.

"Oh my Kami Hinata!" Saya gasped pulling her bleeding fist off of the destroyed locker. Hinata pulled away harshly.

"Leave it!" She growled darkly. "My pain is nothing like what my friends went through." Looking down at her hand she covered it with the other a small glow of chakra healing it quickly.

"Fuck… Hinata you are not the only one who wants revenge. Diva killed mine and Kai's family. Not to mention all the other lives over the years. I want her and Itachi dead as bad as you do, but I have learned over the years not to rush into it angry. If you do…" Her voice trailed off as she sighed rubbing her fingers over her forehead. "Well people you love die when you rush into battle with Diva."

"You know Saya you may have seen more in your many years alive but I have killed more evil treacherous people. Sometimes anger pushes you farther. "Hinata hissed before walking out of the room and entering the water.

"Damn!" Saya sighed loudly. "I thought she had dropped all this rage. Fuck with Kai nearly poisoned she is right back in her world of pain and anger." Shaking her head she closed her locker door. "Kai do you have any idea just how much she loves you?" She whispered softly before getting in the warm water

"Hinata lay your head back." Lulu commanded placing a warm washcloth over her forehead.

"Now I want you to take ten deep cleansing breaths. Picture yourself in a quiet forest the birds softly chirping… "

"What?!" Hinata grumbled the anger flowing off her in waves. "This is just fucking stupid. Kai nearly gets killed and you two want to take a leisurely soak and act like new age therapists." Sitting up and throwing the cloth onto the side.

"I need to …." Her words cut off quickly by a very angry purple haired Schiff. She had moved so quickly pinning her to the bath wall Hinata hadn't even caught her movements. Lulu pined her with a hand on each side of her face.

"Hello personal space… ever heard of it?" Hinata smart mouthed nastily.

"Hinata calm down…please" Saya frowned over at them.

"Okay listen up ninja chick." Her large eyes narrowing down to mere slits. Hinata's widened as Lulu moved closer nose to nose with the woman.

"You are going to chill out and enjoy this damn spa time or I swear I will take those knife things of yours.."

"Kunai." Saya added. Lulu looked over at her giving her a quick 'You are not helping' look before narrowing back on Hinata.

"Fine I will take your…Kunai's and stake your ass to the side of this mansion naked and all." Her voice hard and cold like a knifes edge. Pulling her head back she dragged her next words out nice and slow. As if speaking to a mentally challenged person.

"You are going to calm down…and you are going to enjoy this nice hot bath. Got it Chika?"

Hinata just slowly nodded.

"Good. Now lay your head back and take some deep breaths. "Lulu's angered voice shifting to a sweet child like sound. Placing the warm cloth on her friend's forehead she smiled over at Saya.

"Damnnn…"Saya drawled. "Lulu you are down right scary when you get mad."

Hinata let out a loud snort at that.

"Well she is. Man I thought you were bad Hinata but well…just damn!!!" Saya began laughing before reaching over and pouring a glass of red wine that Lulu had brought in.

"Here Hinata this may help you relax."

"I am not getting drunk if that is your plan?" She scoffed but still excepted the wine glass.

"Suit yourself Hina but I am." Lulu laughed. "There is just something about being drunk and having sex…"

"Eww! Okay no details… please Lulu." Saya giggled.

"Well, maybe it is just a Schiff thing."

"If you say so."

Hinata stared at the glass in her hand. The swirling design flowed around the cup trailing down the stem. In the middle was Joel's family crest. Thinking of Joel reminded her of the private talk she wanted to have with him. He was such a kind man excepting her into his little families fold. How she hated to see him in that wheelchair. Granted he never acted like it hindered him but she knew different.

'_I can help him_.' She thought to herself as her hand absentmindedly swirled the deep red liquor.

A few days ago when no one was paying attention she had used her clan's blood trait and scanned the man's injured body. She could clearly see the problem. For her medical ninja knowledge she knew a way to rewire his severed nerves. Something regular medicine was still unable to do. Well at least she thought she could. She had seen Tsunade treat a similar type injury.

"Okay now what's going on in that ninja brain of yours. " Lulu teased.

"Oh nothing." Bringing the drink to her lips. The wine tasted light and it slid down her throat smooth.

"Good huh?" Lulu beamed. "It has become a little of a hobby for Moses." Both girls gave her a questioning look.

"I'm serious! Over the years Moses has become something of a wine coinsurer. Since we travel a lot he likes to purchase special bottles from all four corners of the world." Her smile growing as she thought of her lover. "This is a deep red rose blush, made in a little village in Italy. It is actually made with rose petals."

Hinata tilted her head shrugging slightly. "It's not bad. Different…but then again in Konoha we usually drink sake."

"Eww can't stand the stuff." Lulu laughed leaning back and closing her eyes, enjoying the soothing warmth. "Nope I will stick with my sex muffins wine. "

Hinata and Saya both mouthed silently "Sex muffin?" Before burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lulu questioned sitting up and looking from one to the other. Narrowing her yes suspiciously before taking another sip.

"Nothing… nothing at all." Hinata snickered behind her hand. Leaning back she slowly sipped the delicate wine. Maybe this bath was not such a bad idea. The pain she had felt in her heart earlier seemed to ebb away with the warm comforting water.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wrapped in her new blue sapphire satin robe with a matching chemise underneath Hinata moved up the curved staircase slowly. She followed behind a snorting giggling drunk Saya and a slightly happier Lulu. One hand holding the railing tightly as she swayed slightly. Her cheeks still tinged pink from the smooth warm water and even smother rose wine. A relaxing buzz filled her body. Followed by an even more relaxed giddish giggle.

'_What am I giggling about again?' _Hinata's mind queried. '_What ever it was Saya is nearly falling over from the humor.'_

After reaching the second floor Saya needed the help of the wall and Lulu to make it to her room.

"Saya are you drunk?" Haji gasped as the woman he loved tried to run into his arms. Instead she litterly fell into his arms, nearly missing if he hadn't grabbed her tightly.

"Naww… swettie pea jush a lil tipsy" She slurred before she was in a complete snorting drunk laughing fit.

Hinata found herself following it with a fit of girly giggles.

Lulu just laughed pointing at Saya. "Girl you are so shit faced."

Hinata laughed at that. "Lulu is right. You are so wasted Saya. " She giggled her hand going up to try and cover a small snort.

"I wouldn't laugh Hinata you are too." Haji pointed out.

"Kami-sama how many glasses did you guys drink?" Moses asked running up the stairs. "I could hear you guys all the way into the kitchen."

"Enough to feel relaxed. "Lulu smiled coyly before wrapping herself around Moses like a sly fox. "Come on lover let's go to bed." Moses just shrugged sheepishly and waved goodbye.

"Come on Saya let's get you to bed too." Haji scolded before picking her up and throwing her over his

shoulder. Saya let out a loud squeel of joy.

"Hinata can you make it up the rest of the way by yourself."

"Yes Haji, I'm not nearly as drunk as her." Hinata tilted her head giving a lopsided smile. "Night Haji…Saya." Closing the door behind them she moved towards the staircase that led to the third floor.

She was stopped by the dark haired Schiff as his fingers pushed his glasses onto his nose.

"Karman?"

"Well if you don't look delectable Hina." Karman's insinuating voice catching her off guard. "Was it the hot bath that gave you those rosey cheeks or maybe something else?" He moved in closer as she staggered slightly back against the wall. His hand reaching up to run down one of the pink cheeks.

"Karman it's late. I n…need to get s…some sleep." Her nervous childhood stutter returning. Her hand dropping her clothing to the floor.

"Sleep…eh? Are you sure?" His voice teased as his eyes ran up and down her body. "Maybe we…."

"NO! Goodnight Karman!" Hinata pushed passed him roughly. His behavior sobering her quickly. Moving up the stairs quickly holding her hand against her chest. Her clothing forgotten as she raced to avoid the unknown feeling eating her over the outrageous behavior of this unusual Schiff . Something was just not right and his luid behavior . Well crappy life or not she was not going to put up with that.

'_Maybe Kai is right about him_. _He is an asshole._'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahh nothing like girls night out LMAO!!!

Yes again I make Lulu outrageous as all get out. I so see her like this.

Yes there is such a thing as rose petal wine. My grandmother use to make it when I was young. She also made dandelion wine (nasty stuff but her older friends loved it).

Yes boys and girls chapter 40 will be the long awaited lemon!!!!!!

Please review


	40. Chapter 40

****

Of Blood and Death

Blood+ / Naruto crossover

Main couple Kai x Hinata, Saya x Haji, Diva x Itachi

Others Lulu x Moses, David x Julia

****

Warning………lemon

I decided to do a little rewrite on the lemon since many were not satisfied how it had come out. Hope this one is better

Enjoy!!

Chapter 40

Pushing the door open she slammed it quickly behind her. Leaning against it she tried to catch her breath. Akamaru gave her a curious bark. Sniffing the air he gave a short sniped growl. Lifting a shaky hand she brushed him off.

"Shh you're just smelling the alcohol." Letting her head drop against the door. As he gave another short snip.

"Oh and the creep Karman tried to get a little too hands on. Remind me to listen to Kai more…that guy is a creep…screwed up past or not." She sighed deeply as Akamaru gave her a doggy nod before trotting off to a large fluffy pillow. Giving her an affectionate bark. He spun around a few times before settling into his new bed.

"Did Kai buy you your own bed Akamaru? " She asked, raising one of her perfectly curved eyebrows in amusement, as he barked his reply.

"Sorry, but I agree with Kai. You need your own bed Akamaru. One that is not…" She smiled, "Ours." For a second the events earlier crossed her mind, sending a cold shiver of trepidation down her spine.

'_What happened in the hall with Karman was down right creepy. Maybe my fuzzy alcohol brain made me miss understand_.' She let out an unhappy sigh in her mind.

"Hinata is that you?" Kai called from the adjoining bathroom.

"It's me." Her voice coming out exhausted and strained. Kai walked out chest bare, hair wet. A dark green towel still in his hands. Her eyes wandered down to the pair of black sweats that hung loose on his hips. A frown appearing on his face. His hands lowering the towel he had been drying his hair with.

"You okay?" Walking over to her.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly as she pushed away from the door. "Just tired."

"Hmm… I see. "His eyes studying her. He had become very good at reading her and he knew she was lying. He also knew to let it go before she got angry. A small snicker left his lips as he brushed the back of his hand down her flushed cheeks.

"Well, you look better." He smiled. "The color is back in that beautiful face of yours."

"Ya… well I guess the bath did help relax me." She blushed, before reaching up for a kiss. Pulling away Kai smacked his lips playfully.

"Hmm and a little bit of wine seems to help relax you too." He teased.

"Not as much as Saya. She's plastered." She giggled softly, before a yawn over came her.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Taking her by the waist, he helped her in to the bed. Brushing a kiss tenderly against her forehead, tugging the dark emerald green down comforter over her. She leaned up when he walked away, towards the door.

"You're not coming to bed?" She nearly squeaked in alarm, watching his hand turn the doorknob.

"In a little bit. I promised Akamaru a snack. Now go to sleep and…" His finger waggling at her. "Quite worrying so much I got the best guard dog around." Akamaru barked as to agree. Jumping from his new bed wagging a happy tail. She smiled at Akamaru. Kai spoiled him rotten with snacks and it always brought a warmth to her soul, that he cared for the growing pup as much as she did. Closing the door behind him Hinata lay back down. The cool crisp satin sheets underneath feeling soft against her skin. Snuggling under the thick comforter, she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"_Come on Hinata, we will be late." Shino called, as they raced through the trees._

"Yah…Hinata quite being a slow poke. If we don't hurry it will be dark, and I have been looking forward to the hot springs all mission."

"Dogboy don't blame our Hinata for us being so late. It was you screwing around back there that held us up."

"Oi bugboy… shut up!" Kiba smirked. "Don't you think Hinata deserves something pretty once? She looks just like a beautiful hime… don't ya think… Shino?" His words causing a deep blush to cross her cheeks.

"Yes." Shino grinned behind his sunglasses and coat, as he looked back at a blushing Hinata. Her hand going to the wreath of flowers on her head Kiba had made.

She smiled remember the field they had stopped to rest in earlier. It had been full of wild flowers of every color. A palette of color any artist would envy. Monarch butterflies fluttered across the warm open field to Hinata's delight. Shino gave her a knowing smile. Taking her hand he called to one of the deep blue winged butterflies. It landed softly on her open palm. Fluttered softly against her skin, causing a giggle to leave her lips.

Shino smiled the smile he only gave to her. They sat there with the butterflies, as Kiba sat restless playing with the wild flowers. She had blushed happily when Kiba placed a crown of wild flowers, on her head. Leaning in and stealing a kiss on her cheek. Shino stood up and adjusted the flowery crown on her head. Giving him an excuse to also steal a small kiss from her flushed cheek. She watched as they quickly took off faster through the trees to their favorite hidden hot springs.

"Guys wait up." She called as they disappeared. A frown growing as she looked up at the darkening sky. The blue sky quickly filling with dark clouds. An unusual thick mist pooling up from the ground. Dropping out of the trees as she neared the water _fall, she called their names. Panic filling her soul. The mist turning into a bone chilling cold fog. It quickly smothered out the sounds of the water._

"Hinata?" A voice called.

"Guys where are you? Shino….Kiba answer me!" She cried out as panic filled her. Her foot slipping on something wet and slick, she dropped forward onto her hands and knees. Slowly sitting up she glanced down at her hands. A thick dark red liquid covered her outstretched hands. Pale eyes widening in fear as she recognized the sight and familiar metallic smell of blood. Looking around her frantically, tears of fear filling her soft eyes. They widened as they fell upon Kiba and Shino. A nearly unearthly scream tore from her lips.

"Kiba…Shino…no!…No!" She screamed her voice jagged and raw. Her voice becoming a tortures sound of strangled sobs and screams, as she stared at the sight of their mangled bodies. Blood surrounded them running down to pool around her legs. The stench of blood and death permeating the air. Panic coursed through her. Getting up, blood sticking to her feet and legs. She stumbling through the darkening mist as it closed in on her, as if to suffocate her very breath. She needed someone. She needed …him.

"Kai!" She screamed, till her voice was shrill. Her legs becoming heavy, as she blindly ran through the darkening mist. Stumbling she crashed into a solid object.

"Kai?"

His hands outstretched as he fell back to the ground. Blood seeping through his chest. Dropping to her bloodied knees, she frantically tried to call chakra to her hands. Nothing… no familiar glow, no healing chakra. Screams of heartbreak and anger left her broken body . The darkness pressing in on them till she could not see anything but a pitch black void .

"Kai don't leave me!" She screamed over and over as she heard his whispered goodbye. Her body falling across his. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she continued to scream his name.

"Hinata!" A voice shouted from the darkness.

"I'm alone…. forever alone. "She cried her body shaking, as sobs of pain filled her body.

"Hinata!" The voice called again.

"Kai…please don't leave me!" She screamed as her voice began to fail her.

"Hinata!" Kai screamed shaking her sleeping body. He saw the warm tears that streamed across her pale cheeks.

"Dammit Hinata, wake up!" His last words causing her eyes to snap open, as another scream left her lips.

Her eyes blinked a few times before she realized it had been a nightmare.

"Kai!" She sobbed throwing herself into his arms. "Blood…e…everywhere!"

"Shh.." He cooed softly wrapping her into his caring arms. "It was just a nightmare. Shhh… I'm here now its okay baby…shhhsh….no one can hurt you. I'm here." He whispered into her hair as she curled up, head tucked under his chin.

"Don't leave me… please." She begged. "Please Kai!"

"Why on earth would I ever leave you beautiful?" He grinned pulling back to stare into those large moonstone eyes he loved.

"So much b…blood…I….I saw them…d…dead and then…" She stammered. "You!" A shuttering sob leaving her lips again.

"Silly ninja-hime as if you could ever get rid of me." He retorted playfully. "I think you will tire of me before…"

The rest of his words cut off by her soft warm lips pressing against his. All her emotions pouring into that one heated kiss. Arms wrapping tightly around his neck, she pressed up against him as if afraid he would disappear. A tear sliding down her cheek, as she clung desperately to him. Wrapping one hand around her lithe waist he pulled her onto his lap. Letting his other hand thread through her silky, dark locks. He cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipping in for a quick taste. The exotic mix of faint wine and her own uniqueness making him harden. She tasted better then any nectar the ancient God's could ever dream up.

Letting go of her soft sensual lips he held her face between his hands, his thumb brushing away the wet tears.

"I love you Hinata." His deep auburn eyes drinking in her beauty, as he let his heart pour out.

"Hinata… I fell in love with you the moment I met you. When you collapsed into my arms, unconscious." The back of his hand tenderly caressing the velvety skin of her cheeks. Her eyes closing slightly, as she melted into his touch.

"I held you tightly in my arms as we escaped your burning village. The whole way back to the ship, in the helicopter, all I could do was look down at your sweet face. You were battered and bruised, yet still the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. All I wanted to do was protect you, Hinata. I never wanted to see that beautiful face marred by pain again." Kai's lips placing small kisses over her forehead, nose, then each of her half lidded eyes. His whispered words sending shock waves of bliss through her body.

"Kai." She breathed, her eye lashes fluttering.

"I swore that day Hinata, I would protect you and make you happy. I truly feel in my heart that you are my other half." He smiled lovingly down at her. Leaning in his mouth brushing softly across pink lips. Moving slowly down her chin to brush feather kisses across her neck and up to her ear.

"My soul mate." His voice whispered softly, against her ear. The warmth of his breath flickering against her cool skin, causing her breath to hitch. She couldn't help the sigh that left her lips as she dropped her head back. His warm lips again leaving tender kisses down her exposed throat, nipping here and there along the way.

"Kai I love you." Her voice a mere whisper, resembling a butterflies wings fluttering in the warm summer. Passion filled her senses, and warmth filled her stomach to pool between her legs.

Hinata's fingers lovingly tracing the curves and dips of his chest. A surprised moan leaving her, as he nipped the hollow of her neck. The sensation causing her back to arch, her aching breasts pushing up against his warm firm chest . He let his mouth trail down to the curve of her smooth shoulder. The movement causing the thin strap of her chemise to slid down. A low near breathless sigh leaving her lips as eager fingers moved to slide the remaining small strap slowly down her pale arms. The thin satin fabric pooling around her willowy waist. She sucked in a ragged breath at the sensation of cool air hitting her bare breasts. Only to be replaced by the warmth of his hands, wandering slowly along the curve of each smooth creamy breast. His thumb grazing over each pink tip. He watched with a mixture of fascination and awe as they puckered and hardened into tight pebbles.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered deep and husky. How he loved the soft sounds leaving her swollen lips as he once again brushed his thumbs across, before rolling each perfect hardened peak between his thumb and forefinger. Dipping his head, he took one in his mouth. The tip of his tongue rolling slowly around it, before taking it fully in his warm wet mouth. She breathed his name, back arched, fingers burying into his soft auburn red hair as he suckled. Letting her head drop forward, she inhaled his scent. The mixture of his unique musky scent and the divine touch of his mouth on her heated skin, causing her breath to quicken with her pulse. She felt like her body was on fire. His fingers igniting it with ever sensual touch. She let her fingers slowly move down the corded muscles of his back. Fingernails softly sliding over his flesh. She smiled when she felt his breath hitch at her touch.

'_He loved her, truly loved her_.' that knowledge made her heart glow like a thousand shimmering diamonds. Shattering the darkness that had covered her heart for so long. He was her light in the darkness, she would never let go of it for anything. She felt a pout growing on her lips when his warm mouth left her breast. It was soon gone. Followed by a shy seductive smile and a deep shuttering intake of breath, as he brought his mouth down to her other nipple. His fingers rolling the perk peak of the breast he had just released. Releasing it again he blew gentle across it. The cool air, mixed with warm wet, sending chills down her back and goosebumps across her skin. Her mind swam with ecstasy, never had she felt such pleasure. She needed him all of him. Her back arched into his touch as heat flamed her skin and a warm pulsing heat ran down her body to rest between her legs. An aching need filled the folds of her wet heated center.

"K…Kai!" She moaned loudly. Letting go of his prize his lips took hers in a hard passionate kiss. His hand reached up to the back of her neck, fingers weaving into the long midnight tresses. Slowly and gentle he laid her back. The same long blue tresses falling around her head to lye on the silky white pillow, like a halo. His hands skillfully removing the rest of her satin chemise from her body. His lips never leaving hers. She sighed into their heated kiss as she felt his hand slowly move up her leg, slowly, teasingly till it stopped on her hip. A smile crossed his lips as he realized the woman he loved, this vixen in his arms, had come to bed panty less. He moved his fingers to run through her perfect triangle of midnight curls, before sliding a finger along her wet folds to dip into her heated warmth. Kai groaned deeply finding her so wet with need. Leaning back his dark hazel brown eyes never leaving her smooth porcelain face. He watched in awe as this goddess, this perfect woman moaned his name. Eyes fluttering closed, long black eyelashes brushed over rosy passion filled cheeks.

"Ohhh….K…Kai…" She shuddered breathless. Her hips arching up as he added another finger. Sliding in and out of her tight womanly heat. He quickened the pace watching, adoring, how her head moved form side to side in exhilaration Her hips arching higher, pushing his fingers deeper as she mewed loudly. She was so close as if on the precipice, waiting for rapture.

"Cum for me my love." He whispered softly, seductively. His eyes watching, waiting to drink up her scream of lusted ecstasy. Letting his thumb barely brush across her sensitive nub, was all it took to send her crashing over the edge. His breath hitched as he watched her scream his name once again in desire filled bliss.

"Yes…Yes….nnnhh. ..Kai!" She screamed throwing her head back in complete abandon. His fingers shrouded in her wet warmth as it tightened, pulsating around his fingers.

Moving quickly he removed his sweatpants that had become too tight and restraining. His eyes ran across her heated skin. He enjoyed the view till her eyes fluttered open and she blushed. Her arms going to cover her naked body.

"Don't." He breathed heavily. "Let me look at you."

"Kai." She blushed a deep pink. Before her own eyes trailed over his own naked body. He was a work of art, like a creation from Michelangelo himself. Yet this masterpiece of male flesh was all hers, to touch, to taste to savor for eternity. Hinata's moonstone eyes memorizing every part. Her mind marveled at it all, from his wide shoulders, down to his firm chest. Her lust filled eyes drawled slowly over his stomach and the curve of his abs. She could feel herself become even more aroused as she moved lower her eyes traveling down the hair of his treasure line. Widening slightly at the size of his throbbing manhood. Hinata's hand reaching out slowly, carefully as he knelt next to her. Her fingers running along the length then over the tip.

She savored the sound of his deep lust filled groan as she grasped all of his length in her hand. Moving it slowly up and down. She was slightly surprised when his hand pulled hers away.

"Hinata my love, if you keep doing that I won't be able to hold out much longer." His voice deep and heady as he moved to lay between her milky white legs.

"Tonight I want you…. my beautiful hime. All of you." His head dipping down, brushing soft kisses across her lips.

"Kai… please." Her words caught between tender loving kisses. Eyes heavy lidded with love and desire.

"Please what?" Kai teased. He was taken back by her response as she grabbed his head pulling him into a deep searing kiss. Her legs moving up to wrap around his hips. She gasped into the kiss when she felt the tip of his manhood brush against her wet folds.

"Kai I need you….know!" She pleaded her body aching for more.

"I love you Hinata!" His deep hazel eyes locked with hers. Pushing slowly past her velvet folds, Kai could not hold in the deep groan. She was so tight he nearly lost it, as he buried himself fully inside her warmth.

Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he moved in and out gentle, and so very slowly. The room filling with her mews of pleasure. Arching her hips up she urged him on. Even thought it was her first time her body was that of a kunoichi so the barriers of a first time virgin were gone. She appreciated his gentle pace but she needed more as the ach of need grew heavier. Her gentle prodding working as he picked up the pace. Pleasure began to build deep within her as she threw her head back in a rush of unbounded pleasure. Her hips meeting each thrust, bringing him deeper within her. Her breasts bouncing as he pulled back, only to slam back in hard. Kai's own groans of pleasure becoming almost animalistic when her nails dug into his flesh. It felt as if she couldn't catch her breath as she felt a sensation like nothing before, curling inside, keening to be released.

"Hinata!" He moaned loudly, his own need growing near the end. He would never go before her, pleasuring her was all that mattered. Giving one more hard thrust, he hit her sensitive spot deep inside, burying himself deeply in her tight searing heat. She screamed in utter ecstasy as she orgasmed. The jolt sending her over an unknown cliff edge. The sensation was like falling far, far away and yet never hitting the ground. It streamed through her body taking her breath.

"K…Kai….ahh!" She screamed again, her shuttering body sending him over the same edge she had crashed from.

Exhausted he rolled over pulling her with him. Her body draped over his, both trying to catch their heavy breaths. His fingers threading through her hair, she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her swollen tinged lips .She had never felt so complete. Closing her eyes she felt the cool bed sheets cover her heated body as Kai pulled them over. His arms wrapping around her. One hand moving up to once again bury fingers in her soft locks. Their bodies so close, they could feel every muscle, dip, and curve of the other.

"I love you." He whispered drowsily, leaning up to stare into her sedated moonstone eyes.

" I know." She smiled, "And I love you ." Her head dropping to snuggle deeper into his shoulder. She slipped into a peaceful night sleep as he whispered endearments of love to her .

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I hope you all enjoyed .I know many of you have been anxiously awaiting this lemon between Kai x Hinata.

There will be more lemons in the future with this couple.

Thanks again for reading this story. Hard to believe it is already up to chapter 40. I want all my readers to know I am grateful you have stuck with me through this and hope you continue enjoying this story.

Thanks!!

Moonwitch


	41. Chapter 41

****

Of Blood and Death

Blood+ / Naruto crossover

Hinata x Kai, Haji x Saya, Diva x Itachi, Moses x Lulu

Chapter 41

"Itachi!" Diva crooned loudly. Her hands pushing open the wide double paneled doors that led to the study. Crystal blue eyes roamed the wide room, finding nothing but walls filled with dusty old books. She tsked loudly, when she didn't spot him in his favorite spot. The chair sitting empty behind the large ornamental mahogany desk. She let her hands trail over the piles of scrolls and notebooks. Her long fingers knocking a few to the ground. Instead of bending to pick them up, she glanced down at her newly manicured nails.

"Beautiful color." She mused holding her hand out, letting her fingers fan out. Her electric blue eyes gazing amused at the blood red paint.

"Hmm…almost as lovely as the woman who painted them. Though I am disappointed the stupid Russian whore didn't last long." Tilting her head, she brought a finger to her lip in thought. "Maybe this damn cold weather thins their blood. " Dropping her hand, thin dark eyebrows creased as she narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Where the hell is he!" Swinging around, she stormed from the study. The long train of her blue patterned dress sliding along the carpet as she once again screamed his name. Her anger growing as she went room to room throwing the doors open. The staff cowering from her sight, as she continued her rampage.

"Diva!" Itachi's voice loud and commanding as he closed the front door behind him.

"Just what and the hell are you doing?"

"Where have you been?" She hissed ignoring his question. Letting out a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I told you earlier… when you were having your spa treatment, I was going out." His teeth clenched holding his temper at bay. How he hated when she slipped into her childish behavior. "Did you not listen to a word I told you?"

"Oh…" dropping her blue eyes to the ground. She began biting on one of her fingers. Sighing he pulled her hand from her mouth.

"You are going to ruin that entire woman's hard work if you keep doing that." His finger brushing down her pink cheek. "I like the color; it is the perfect shade of…"

"Blood red, I know that is why I picked it my love."

"So you enjoyed my treat then. Feeling pampered like a queen now." He smiled wickedly. "She looked like she would taste good."

"Oh Itachi… she did." Her own smile turning wicked, then down into a pout. "But she didn't last long, it was such a disappointment. It wasn't nearly enough to quench my thirst, that is why I was looking for you lover." Her arms snaking up to wrap around his neck. His height causing her to rise on her tiptoes. "I was hoping we could go out and play."

"I guess you are growing tired being cooped up in this mausoleum of a mansion. We must use caution…"

"I have no fear of my sister. This is tiresome sitting around while you play ninja games with your little prattling spy."

"Diva…" He sighed heavily. "I am doing this to keep you safe. It is my job as your King." He would be damned to let himself be called her chevalie and servant.

"Ahh… you do love me for more then just my power. "She teased pulling away and walking to the sitting room. Dropping down to stretch out on the long chaise lounge. Her powder blue dress clashing with the dark velvet maroon color. Following her he couldn't help but feel a deep fire begin to burn inside him. She was evil darkness wrapped in a seductively, erotic, feminine package. Just the blood in her veins, sang to him with a fire all its own. He watched as her small hand patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit with me lover and tell me all about your little plan to capture your white eyed Christmas present." She smiled seductively all of her earlier childish temper tantrum gone.

"Afterwards you and I will go out for a spell, maybe catch a late dinner." Her eye twinkling with humor over her little play of words.

Sitting down next to her he pulled her onto his lap his nose nearly touching hers as he told her of his plan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Okay I know this was a short chapter think of it as a little filler chapt. I promise you will like the next chapter much more. LOL


	42. Chapter 42

****

Of Blood and Death

Blood+ / Naruto crossover

Hinata x Kai, Haji x Saya, Diva x Itachi, Moses x Lulu

****

Warning!! This chapter contains a hard lemon. If you do not like them then please do not read. You have been warned!!!!

Chapter 42

Bright sunlight streamed past the large gap in the thick dark blue curtains. It fell across Hinata's pale face. She was warm and comfortable and snuggled into the warm heat beneath to keep the bright like from her. She did not want to wake up. She had never felt so happy in a long time. The light grew stronger as the sun rose higher in the sky. Sighing loud she once again snuggled into Kai's shoulder.

"Hinata… problems?" He smirked peeking one eye open.

"Comfy…stupid sun… make it go away!" Her hand flopping up jerking in the general direction of the window before flopping down. She once again squirmed into him. He had to hold in the laughter as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Kunoichi or not Hinata was not a morning person. He was actually surprised she was forming somewhat complete sentences.

He had learned within a few days of her coming on board ship, Hinata and mornings did not mix well. She would wake up early if needs be but she was even more sharp tongued that ever. Coffee seemed to help… some. She had never had it before meeting him, saying tea was what her family had in the morning. Yep, he had prayed thanks to the coffee Gods that day. As he introduced the dark elixir to a frowning and very cross blue haired beauty. It seemed to take the sting out her cranky morning behavior, to almost everyone's relief. No his Hinata-hime was more at home in the evening. It didn't get past his observations that she liked to walk outside on the deck at twilight. She seemed fascinated by the moon and stars above. That was fine; it seemed all of this strange family he now belonged to preferred the night. He himself after so much time with them had grown to be a night owl himself. Maybe all those B-budget movies about vampires and night time were more than just myths. Even considering Saya and Haji had no problem with sunlight. Though the Schiff had trouble in the beginning. He was happy that Moses and Lulu did not have to worry about that anymore. Yep Hinata totally fit the movie style vampire, he chuckled to himself. He felt her wiggle again this time she had managed to get the bed sheet over her head half of it hitting him in the face.

"Do you want me to get up and close the drapes so you can sleep longer… princess?" A big grin growing on his face. "Considering you didn't get much sleep last night." His voice thick with insinuation.

"No! Don't you dare move…I'm comfy!" She let out a sad groan when he pulled the sheet off her face, leaning up on one elbow. It was quickly replace with a content sigh as he moved in to run soft kisses down her bare back. Pulling back he stared at her till she slowly opened one lavender moonstone eye, then the other. She smiled softly up at him.

"How are you feeling this morning.. "She could see a flash of concern in his face. She knew he was wondering if she was sore after her first, second and Kami-sama help her, third time.

"I feel wonderful…. slightly sore but it's a wonderful kind of soreness." She giggled moving into kiss his lips. He groaned slightly when she slipped her tongue past his lips. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Pulling apart both breathing slightly heavier then before. Kai leaned in to playfully nuzzle her nose.

"I could get use to be a morning person, if I woke to this every morning." She giggled softly as he kissed her nose, cheeks, and then forehead.

"Better then coffee huh?"

"You are so… much better then coffee." Her fingers running down his chest.

"Well then I think I can arrange for this kind of morning wake up for the next fifty or so years…."His deep eyes gazing down at her.

"Only fifty? I don't know, I think I could never grow too old for this." The tip of her tongue coming out to wet her pink lips, fingers slowly sliding lower stopping at his navel. He nearly blushed at her seductive flirting.

"Your wish is my command ninja-hime." His deep dark eyes seemed to mesmerize her and flame the heat growing in her.

'_Kami even with little sleep and it being damn cursed morning. How did he manage to turn me on, with just one look. Oh hell who am I kidding just being in his presence anymore seems to make my body feel on fire._' She thought to herself as he moved in to kiss her deeply. His body pressed so close she could feel his ready and hard length press against her hip.

__

' Should I ?' She thought unsure of her new found feminine bravery. Pushing him back into the mattress below she swung one pale lithe leg over him, straddling him. She could not hold the deep moan that crept up her throat as his length brushed against her wet folds.

"Hinata…are you sure your not to sore?" He asked softly staring into those eyes he loved. Kami it took all his control not to lift her up and slam inside that tight warmth of hers. He would never tire of this blue haired temptress, even if a million years passed.

"Are you?" She teased before lifting her hips, one hand taking him and sliding his length into her deep feminine chasm.

He felt his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head at the sensation of how tight and snug she felt. He groaned deeply, his hands grasping her curved hips as she grinded against him.

"Kami, Hinata you feel so good." He groaned. It was a slow sensual torture letting her set the slow pace. He wanted to throw her onto the bed and take her hard, over an over again till she screamed. Yet he knew she was still sore from the night before. She might not have had a barrier to tear through because of all her ninja training but he knew how tight she was. Kami did he know, he was feeling it right now. How she squeezed and caressed his throbbing cock, surrounding it like a velvet glove.

"I love you hime." He breathed heavily, his fingers caressing her cheek before running through her long ebony blue hair. It felt like liquid silk in his hand. Was it even possible for hair to feel so utterly soft and light?

"Kai…" His name a whisper on her lips as she hovered over him. Those silky threads brushing across his chest enticing, teasing. Her touch was so intoxicating.

"I… love… you… too." Her words broken by her heavy breath. She was so close to falling over that sensual cliff he created for her. Cupping her face in his hands he brought their mouths together. He needed to taste the sweetness that was all her. His tongue brushing past her lips, brushing across hers. Slow and soft then becoming needy. As they twirled with one another. She gasped into his kiss, when his hands grasp her buttocks. Each hand squeezing and pulling her closer as he bucked against her. It was all it took to send her over. She withered and pulsed around him, sending him to the same heavenly ecstasy she was at. His essence filling her as she threw her head back screaming his name. Neither cared who it woke as they tumbled down from the rolling sensual ecstasy they had both created.

Pulling her down into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her small waist. Her body molded perfectly with his as if they were meant to be one. He let his fingers trail softly over her fevered skin as her breath still heaved from the sensual plane he had brought her to.

Snuggling close she felt sleep pull her in till a thought hit her.

"Kai?" She asked softly…

"Hmmm…." His voice sounding deep and soft as if sleep was also pulling him under.

"I know this is an odd thing to ask after …well." He could almost feel her heated blush against his chest.

"What is it beautiful?"

"Where is Akamaru?" She prayed the little pup was asleep. She did not want to listen to his little comments. Even though not a human. He knew all about human rutting, as he put it once. Good old Kiba and his hentai magazines.

"Uh…well yah see…I sorta sent him to Saya and Haji.

"Huh…" She leaned up to look into his deep eyes. "Why…you didn't know that we would…"Her words trailed off as she blushed crimson. To Kai's utter amusement.

"No… I didn't know but I wanted some privacy with the woman I love, even if it was only a few kisses. That and I think sometimes Akamaru is jealous of all the time I spend with you." Hinata could not hold back the laughter.

"It's not funny… I swear he gives me these weird puppy stars like he is saying 'I'm watching you buddy.' "

"Oh Kai please, he does not… I know for a fact he approves of you being my…" Her words trailed off nervously, her head turning away. Cupping her cheek with one hand, making her look up at him.

"Approves my what…hime?" He smiled as he saw her face nearly catch on fire. He never knew anyone could blush that red.

" H…He approves you…" Sucking in a breath she said it in one long gasp. The words blurring into one long rush. "Youbeingmylifemate."

With that said, Kai chuckled.

"I would make you say that again, slower. If I didn't fear you would pass out from all the blood going to feed that blush of yours. Leaning in he brushed feather light kisses across her blushing nose and cheeks.

"I agree with Akamaru by the way." He nearly pouted when she pulled back to stare at him. Her eyes piercing his.

"Did you just…just… purpose?"

" Ya, I think I did." He smiled his eyes watching her mouth open then close in shock. "Though I do hope you will let me do it properly. Asking you to be my mate for life is not very romantic." Sitting up he reached for the table next to the bed. She watched as he pulled out a small black velvet box from the drawer. Her eyes growing even wider with understanding.

"You see when I helped Haji…well I found this and I knew it was the one. Just like I know, you are the one for me…Hinata." Opening the lid he let her peer inside.

" I know this is sudden…I had not planned on asking you this so…. "His words trailing off as he watched her hand go up to her pink lips. Covering the surprised gasp that fell from them. She stared at the round, lavender tinted moonstone, surrounded by a dozen tiny diamond chips. It was breathe taking, cradled in the black crushed velvet box.

"Kai…" She breathed his name softer then the wind itself. He was right, it was perfect. Pulling it out, he took her left hand in his, fingers brushing softly across her knuckles. His other hand slipping the delicate jewel on her ring finger. Looking up he gazed into her deep moonstone eyes. Eyes that matched the eloquent stone that now graced her hand.

"Hinata, will you marry me? "

"Ano…I…I…Yes!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Her sudden movement sending both of them tumbling back against the mattress. He laughed before kissing her, his arms wrapping around her small waist, pulling her tight against him. He frowned when she tensed up and then pulled out of his embrace.

"Kai…wait…"Her eyes turning away from his confused ones, as he sat up.

"What is it Hinata?" His fingers moving to entwine in her long hair as fear filled his heart." Tell me what is wrong…"

"This doesn't change… my mission." She sighed, turning towards him. Pale sad eyes gazing up from under dark lashes. "I need to kill Itachi…he has to pay for the lives he took from me. Kai… I have to destroy him and Diva before I can… move on." He watched as a single tear slid down her flushed cheek. His finger brushing it away before it could drop to the ground. Taking her into his arms he held her painfully close, as if that single act could keep her safe from all danger.

"I know…." His voice holding a sad tone. What he wouldn't give to keep her far from Diva and Itachi. Yet he knew trying to stop her would be like trying to bale water out of a boat that had already sunk to the dark depths below. There was no stopping her from seeking revenge for her family and village, but he would be damned if he let her do it all by herself. No matter what he would be by her side.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Okay I know you are all going WTF? I really had not planned on the whole proposal but it just sorta happened as I was writing this chapter. Maybe I am suffering from to much fuzzy bunny fluff sickness. Just like I had not planned on the second Hinata x Kai lemon quite yet. Oh who cares it was fun writing. LOL

Hope you all enjoyed!

Please review !!


	43. Chapter 43

****

Of Blood and Death

Blood+ / Naruto crossover

Hinata x Kai, Haji x Saya, Diva x Itachi, Moses x Lulu

Chapter 43

Moses bit his lip trying to hold in his amusement as he watched Lulu once again shaking a present that had been carefully wrapped and placed under the tree.

"You are so childish Lulu." His tone light and teasing.

"Heh… you can never be too old for Christmas." Placing the present back and standing up, her hands on her slender hips. "Also I am just trying to make up for all those years we missed." Even though her smile was still on her lips he could see it didn't reach those large green eyes he loved to drown in.

"Lulu…" His eyes looking over at her sadly.

"What… ah now don't look at me like that… it is no big deal…I'm fine with it all." Her hand waving him off. He sighed reaching out for her, pulling her close. Letting his hand slide through her long lavender hair.

"You know Lulu you do not have to put on an act with me. I know you too well." His fingers lifting her chin, forcing her large emerald eyes to meet his.

"Lulu my love it is okay to cry and let it out. Our childhood was cruel. You can not just keep it all bottled up. It pains me to see you force that smile of yours." Cupping her face in his hands he brushed a slow kiss against her lips. She tasted like strawberry bubblegum. It was so distinctly like her. A woman who's childhood was stolen. She was always trying to make up for what was lost in these little silly ways. He could feel her warm tears sliding over his hands as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back he moved his finger tips across her flushed cheeks, brushing away her shed tears.

"You'll never leave me will you Moses?"

"I love you Lulu, I could never leave you. I would rather die a thousand times by the 'Thorn' then to be parted from you. "

"Promise…" Her eyes shining bright. Glittering from the tiny lights on the tree.

"With all my heart, beautiful. It will always be you and me…forever." She smiled up at him and this time he could see it reach those dreamy eyes of hers.

"I love you too… Moses." Her head moving to nuzzle into his warm chest. They stood like that for some time. Just wrapped in each other loving embrace.

"Oops…" Both pulled back to see Lewis. His eyes giving the look of a deer in headlights. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt.

"Aww Lewis do you need a hug too." Lulu giggled moving away from Moses. Before he could side step the short giggling girl she had already pulled him into a hug. For someone so tiny he was near shock at her strength. He could almost swear she was breaking his ribs not to mention lack of oxygen.

He gave a pleading look to Moses who was trying to hold back laughter.

"Lulu honey… let the poor man go before you kill him. Pulling back she gave him a shy smile.

"Damn you are strong." Lewis gasped rubbing his aching chest. His word just made her smile wider as she once again returned to Moses loving arms..

"Do either of you know where everyone is? I could only find David and Julia."

Looking down at his watch Moses frowned. "That is odd, it is nearly past noon." He looked down at the woman giggling in his arms.

"I think the girls might be nursing a hangover." Trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"How could I have forgotten…you guys downed three of my prized wine bottles." He tried to give her a stern look but failed. It was just impossible to be mad at her .

"Why don't you go back to pestering those packages under the tree while Lewis and I figure out where everyone is. "

"Actually why don't I make up a late breakfast for everyone and you go find out what news Karman found out." Leaning up on her toes and giving him a quick kiss. He watched with amusement as she nearly skipped to the kitchen . He would never tire of her adorable behavior, and he had all of eternity to enjoy it.

Lewis just shock his head sadly. He was starting to get sick of being surrounded by all this lovey dovey fluff.

"Come on lover boy let's go find the rest."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Akamaru would you please stop making so much noise….ugh.." Saya grumbled, she would have frowned if it didn't hurt so much. Sitting up slowly she grasped her head with both hands.

"Ah… I feel like shit!" looking around the room she found Akamaru curled up, sound asleep by the door. It slowly registered that the noise was coming from the bathroom. Haji was in the shower. Glancing at the clock on the table next to her she frowned. The movement causing her to groan loudly as her head filled with pain.

"I am never drinking again!" She cringed even at the sound of her own voice. "Aspirin… I so need one, two oh hell maybe a dozen." She grumbled moving to search the bedside table only to come up empty.

"Well damn…I know I don't have any in the bathroom." Dropping her head in her hands she let out another weary pained groan. She soon found Akamaru on the bed licking her hand.

"Akamaru promise me you will bite me if I ever drink again." He just tilted his head sideways as she grumbled on. He knew not to bark a word. He had seen his master after a night of sake many times. No barking was not a good thing at those times. Dropping a paw on her arm and a lick to the cheek he tried to comfort the woman.

"You are a sweety Akamaru but I need more than doggie kisses to make my head stop throbbing. wait…Haji might have some ." Standing up nearly knocking Akamaru over. She fumbled a little, pressing her hand on the wall as her head spun. Taking a deep breath, then a second till her stomach settled. With care she finally made it to the bureau. Pulling open the top drawer she began rummaging through Haji's clothes tossing things over her shoulder in her pained haste.

"Aspirin...dammit I know there has to be a bottle in here somewhere…Haji is always prepared for anyth…."

Her voice trailed off as her hand wrapped around a small black box.

"What is this?" She asked out loud, to know one in particular. Her hung over mind slowly processing a thought.

"Huh.. Maybe Haji bought me earrings. " She weighed it back and force if she should peek, or put it back and wait like a good little girl for Christmas. Curiosity one out in the end, as she slowly lifted the lid.

All thoughts of finding aspirin were gone quickly as she stared wide eyed at the ring cushioned against soft velvet. A single round diamond sat between two small heart shaped rubies. She stumbled back, dropping down hard onto the bed when her legs hit the edge.

"Saya.. are you up?" Her eyes slowly trailed up to the voice. Haji was walking out of the bathroom, patting his face dry with a dark crimson towel. Looking up he froze. His eyes taking in the small treasure held in her hand. Saya sat dazed and speechless as her eyes from him to the ring and then back.

"Saya…"He let his voice trail off as a slew of cursing rang through his head. After all his hard work the surprise was ruined.

"Haji…is this…" Her voice finally found, then quickly lost with shock.

"Yes." He sighed dropping to both knees, in front of her. "I was going to surprise you on Christmas Eve but it… ah crap… I'm sorry Saya." She blinked at him confused.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"Because I…I… wanted to make this special. I wanted to wait till…" She pressed her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"Haji we have been together for a very long time and I know how much you love me. I do not need a big production for you to show me. I just want you." She smiled softly, her hand pushing the small box into his. "So don't make me have to wait any longer." Taking the small ring out he slid it gentle over her finger before taking both of her hands into his.

"Marry me Saya." He watched as warm tears filled her eyes.

"Yes Haji…Yes."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Holy hell I must be suffering from fuzzy bunny fluff sickness. These last two chapters are just too sweet with sugary proposals. LOL

Hope you all Enjoyed and please leave me some sugar coated reviews to help cure my bunny fluff illness. LOL


End file.
